


Star Crossed

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 51,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: This is me trying my hand at a medieval Star Wars Reylo story; don't worry, I'll try not to put too many thees and thous in here. Again, if you don't like steamy, smutty love scenes you can skip over those parts. Please vote and send your comments if you like, or have ideas as to what should happen next. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rey's Pov...

_Noise..Carnage...death is outside of the castle. I can hear men shouting, arrows and canons being fired at the enemy. I am terrified, so my ladies and I stay hidden in my chambers while my father Lord Ben Kenobi goes out yet again to fight King Solo's men._

_They say we are traitors, that we support the Skywalkers, and their flimsy claim to the English throne based off of King Solo's Queen being of their blood. We have given multiple proofs of our innocence, and desire only peace. But the Solos are bloodthirsty, ruthless, fiends--or so I was always taught..._

_...._

_The dream continues as I try to hold the sword Sir Dameron thrust into my hands before shuffling us into my chambers to hide._

_Then_ _**he** _ _comes. I don't know where Sir Dameron is, or if he is dead on the battlefield with so many of our men. All I know is that I hear men being killed right outside my chambers. I raise my sword up to defend myself, but then I see his black armor, and an intimidating helmet designed to obscure his features._

_My fingers touch..something on the pommel of my sword, and the blade ignites in a brilliant blue flame. I nearly drop it out of fear._

_"Interesting," I hear this black knight laugh. "Do you even know the function of a sword...Jedi?"_

_"Let's find out," I say, braver than I feel. I see him pull out his hand and a half sword, and a lazy twist of his wrist ignites a brilliant red flame on its jagged blade. We circle each other in the small space, trying to find openings in our defenses. I try to strike his stomach, but he bats my sword out of my hands as if it were a toy. I see him bring the tip of his flaming sword to my neck, and just as I think he is about to cut off my head, he puts out the flame, and sheathes his sword._

_I then feel some sort of power...energy...flow towards my body, and just before my world goes dark, I feel this black knight gather me up in his arms..._


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Ben's Pov...

My head absolutely hurts, it pounds as a matter of fact. I look over at my nightstand and see the dregs of the brandy I had the night before, and check my bed. I'm alone, thank God. I know that if I bring women back to my chambers again, mother will give me hell. She is always telling me to take the marriage alliances father throws my way more seriously. I do, only insofar as I insist upon meeting the girl first, chaperoned, of course. Either I am told no, her portrait must suffice, or I become impulsive and find some way to make the girl forget her honor if she is comely enough.

The knocking comes again, and I lazily unlock it with the Force as my gentlemen ushers come in and begin cleaning the chambers. I almost laugh at their lack of work; I keep my chambers immaculate, I abhor messes in my living space and person.

I choose a blue doublet and breeches, and order, "Hot water for a bath." The servants rush to obey, and in strolls Sir Hux. Even at this early hour, his red hair is brushed almost obscenely flat, and is dressed in his usual gray attire.

"I thought you would never get out of bed," He says, grinning slyly. "I hear tell Her Grace wishes an audience before training."

This was news. Usually, it is father who feels like he has to dress me down for every little thing I do. "Tell Her Grace, I will be there presently."

Hux moves to the door, and just as he is about to leave says, "What sadness lengthens your hours, my lord? Don't tell me it is that Rosalind maid from London."

"Aye, you know me too well, sir. She hast chosen the veil over sacrificing her precious honor."

Hux laughs, and I cannot help but follow suit, because the whole situation really is senseless. I liked Rosalind, she had been pliable and kind, but had no wit to speak of and giggled incessantly.

"Her loss, then," Hux says, "I will see you in the yard."

He shut the door behind him, and I get ready. I dreamed of _her_ again. Over and over again this same girl. The one who is strong with the Force, but is untrained.

I have sketch books filled from cover to cover in charcoal portraits of her. Some I draw fully aware, others in a trance almost, and those are masterpieces. I go to my nightstand and flip to my latest one, and my heart nearly stops. It shows very little of us, but the theme of the portrait is clearly erotic. I slam the black book shut, and think to myself: Who is this girl?! Why would I drew something so intimate for a girl I have never met in my life?

More importantly: _Who will she be to me?_ My mind is racing with a million questions that I have no answers for, and I am afraid of what will happen once I do know them...

.....

  
I make my way to the Queen's chambers, and I hear music being played by the court minstrels. My mother Queen Leia is with her ladies practicing the volta, and I inwardly groan. I can dance, and dance well, but I prefer weapons to the skills of a courtier.

"No, Tansy, you are to lift your lady by the bodice, not grasp her hands here!" My mother instructs with mock sternness. She then notices me in the room, and a few of the ladies giggle, but most blush. I ignore their girlish attempts to flirt with me as I bow, and kiss the Queen's hand.

"Your Grace," I say formally.

"My son. Would you be so kind as to pair up with Lady Elizabeth? She seemed to be the only one paying attention," My mother explains.

The other ladies groan, but Lady Elizabeth steps forward, a pretty petite girl with wavy golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Play, minstrels."

We move through the steps, and unbidden, my mind jumps to another hazel eyed beauty, only her hair is a honey brown. I shake my head of the vision, and pay attention to the dance steps. The dance ends, and everyone is dismissed but us.

My mother hugs me, and says, "Come. I trust that you know that I called you here to do more than dance. I think Lady Elizabeth is a bit taken with you," She winks.

I laugh. "Half of the women at court are, this is nothing new to me." The Queen rings for the servants, and high tea is laid out. I sit across from her, and take a sip of tea.

"How apprised are you of the plot of your Uncle, the Duke of Sussex to overthrow the King?" My mother asks. Ah, politics, a much better topic than love any day of the week, in my opinion.

I shrug my shoulders, "Only what the privy counsel tells me. They are divided as to if a Force user should even be in power, and some secretly think that because the King is more apt to go to a pub than attend counsel meetings that my Uncle should ascend after the King dies. I know not much else."

My mother delicately nibbled on a crumpet and sighs, "Our sources say that your Uncle was seen riding to the Earl Of Essex's castle, but for what business we are not aware."

"It would make sense, the Earl has assisted in two of the Duke's treasonous revolts before," I point out. "As I recall, half of Kenobi's fortune was seized as recompense for this in lieu of losing his head at Tyburn. Father was most generous in even allowing the Earl to retain his title and lands. I have never understood why."

"Why else, dear son, but for the sake of his daughter?" My mother answers. She laughs and nods her head. "A willful, stubborn girl, but said to be very beautiful. I honestly do not know why my brother wishes to drag Lady Reyna into his affairs, and risk her being branded a traitor, but I have allowed the girl to attend the masquerade ball tonight to see how this plot will pan out."

"Do you know what she looks like, perchance?" I ask curiously.

"No, only that she is a brunette with enchanting hazel eyes. I know no more than that, I am afraid. But if you do speak with her, try to be at your most gracious, Ben. The last thing I need is a repeat of Lady Rosalind."

"I did _not_ bed the girl, mother!" I shout. "She just last week took Holy Vows to keep herself from the reach of all men." I begin to pace, trying to keep my anger in check in my mother's presence.

"Well! I rejoice to hear it," My mother exclaims, "Sit down, Ben, you will wear a hole in the rug."

I stop pacing and sullenly drink my tea, and eat a crumpet. "Now, listen to me, son. This womanizing must stop. You are the Prince of England, not some errant wastrel in a tavern. Some day soon, you will need to wed a suitable bride, preferably one from a good family, and possibly one who shares your unique talents."

I scoff, and shake my head. "You can thank that crazed zealot Father Palpatine for all but eradicating all of the available female Force users in the world. I have felt no such tremor in the Force that tells me such a woman even exists."

My mother crosses her arms, and stares me down. I end up cracking under the pressure and tell her about the dreams. My mother listens without comment, and finally says, "Show me one of your sketch books."

I blush, and say, "Some of the sketches are-"

The Queen slams her cup down on its saucer and snaps, "I care not how detailed or explicit they are, Ben. I need to see them."

I rush to get the latest sketch book, and I am practically biting my nails as my mother scrutinized every sketch.

She finally sets it aside and favors me with a gentle smile. "Do you know your beloved's name?"

"My...Mother! Have you gone mad? Tell me you have lost all reason and I won't question your next words," I say, disbelieving.

"Oh, son," She laughs softly, "How sad for you to not know her name, or where to call on her to court her. Do you love her, in these dreams?"

I think back on my dreams, and I find myself saying, "Yes. I must if I have drawn such erotica in some of these portraits. Do you...Am I going mad, mother? I have been dreaming of the same girl every night for a year."

"I am not as strong in the Force as my brother Luke, Ben," My mother says seriously, "But it is clear to me that this girl _is_ real, and your paths will cross."

She waved a hand to dismiss me, and I rose, tucking the book underneath my arm. I scurry out of there, deposit the book back in my chambers, and meet Hux for training in the yard.

I lose myself in weapons training and other duties, and try to take my mind off of my strange audience with the Queen. But then I remember that I am to meet Lord Kenobi's daughter at the ball tonight, and wonder how that meeting will turn out in the end.

 _"Your paths will cross"..._ My mother said. I have to find out what she means by this, and soon. I fear for my sanity already...


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Rey's Pov...

The journey in total to London took a fortnight due to the heavens opening up and pouring down upon us for the sum of it. The roads had become all but impassable, and it became necessary to stay at some inns that were less than savory at times, though the inn keepers gave me and my ladies the best rooms possible.

As soon as we arrived at Whitehall palace, we were given adequate rooms, though my father complained of their sparseness in design. I rolled my eyes at this, and paid more attention to the beauty of the palace itself. Courtiers and their ladies socialized and cavorted in their finest glittering outfits, and I was immediately aware of how plain I look in comparison.

The ball is not due for tonight, so I take the time to tour the palace, and get lost going to the gardens. I hear the clash of swords, and men cheering, and I think a fight is taking place.

"My lady, maybe we shouldn't..." Lady Phasma begins, and tries to keep me from watching the fighting match.

As I get closer, I feel...a humming, a sort of tremor in my body as I make my way through the crowd to see what all the fuss is about.

"Come on, Your Majesty!" A man shouts.

Others shout encouragement to a man named Hux. It is then that I see _him_ for the first time. His sword blazes as if with the fires of hell itself, and he has on ornate, lightly dented black armor. His opponent is wearing regular silver armor, and is parrying against the black knight with a regular sword. Both men were skilled with a sword, but the black knight was better, far better.

The knight brought his kite shield up within seconds of the black knight, and pushed him back, barely. The two knights circled each other and exchanged blocks and parries, but it was clear the black knight's opponent was tiring quickly, and when he tripped on an especially slippery puddle, the black knight quickly pressed his blade down and came inches of the knight's throat.

The black knight flicked his sword slightly, and the flames extinguished without marking up the jagged blade. He sheathed his sword, and helped his opponent stand.

Money was being exchanged, and Phasma was tugging on my arm when I felt my body go hot and cold all over as if with a fever. The black knight took off his helmet, and I almost fainted on the spot.

" 'Tis him," I whisper.

I almost want to scream at my legs to move, he has not noticed me yet, we can still leave, but then I hear rich laughter coming from the black knight, and I catch a glimpse of his face for the first time. Sweat has plastered his dark brown hair to his face, but even I can see he is handsome. Brown, almost black eyes, a nose and mouth that would look unflattering on a less angular face suits his perfectly.

 _Stop staring at him like a lackwit! Send Phasma to talk to him like the well bred lady you are,_ I scold myself harshly.

"Please send..." I breathe deeply, and say, "Please send the victor of this match my kind regards, Lady Phasma."

At first, I do not believe Phasma will obey me, but she curtsies, and strides off. The silver knight has removed his helmet, and I see that while he is charming as red haired men go, he is much too pale, and sickly for me to find him appealing. They laugh at some pleasantries, and it takes me a moment to realize that I had been so focused on Phasma that I didn't see the other knight leave for the few minutes they talked.

"I had thought to thank you, in person, my lady," I hear _his_ voice behind me.

It is a dark baritone, rich like velvet. He had changed out of his armor and was wearing a light blue doublet and breeches, very tailored and expensive by its cut and design.

I curtsy and smile, and I say, "You are most welcome, my lord. You are most skilled with the blade."

It is on the tip of my tongue to ask him how long he has been wielding a sword, but then he divines my answer by saying, "Since I was nine. Will you walk with me back to the palace, my lady?" He holds out his arm, and I take it, my heart beating a mile a minute as I feel a tingle from the touch of my arm linking his.

I take a look back to see Lady Phasma laughing at the red haired man's jokes.

My escort glances behind us and says, "I wouldn't worry about your lady. Sir Hux will return her to you, anon. Now, come, before another tempest blows in suddenly."

"Oh! Yes, of course," I say lamely, and he leads me out of the training field towards the palace.

We pass the gardens, which are enclosed in glass, and he catches my eye. "Would you like to take a turn in the gardens?" He asks.

"Yes, I hear few gardens are Whitehall's equal," I say matter of factly.

He spots the head worker, and excuses himself. I hear him exchange a few words with the man, and my escort has managed to clear out the gardens just for us. For me. I am beyond flattered, but I wonder who this knight is to have such influence over the palace servants.

When the workers have completely cleared out, we head in, and I see that the workers were stringing lights and ornaments on the decorative hedges along the landscaped paths. We walk in silence for a while, and I realize that my escort is not the talkative sort, and I realize that suits me fine, most courtiers prattle ceaselessly in order to seem intelligent. I marvel at the many different fruit and flowers that grow so well together.

"You still have not told me your name, my lord," I say, breaking the heavy silence between us.

My escort then does something I have only seen my father do a few times: he made something come to him, seemingly of its own accord.

In this case, he made a green apple come to his hand. I began to back away from him, and I said, "You...you used the Force!"

"Yes," My escort says, biting his apple, and hands it to me. "And I was wondering if you can use it too."

"H-How? The church says to do such practices is a form of witchcraft," I say stupidly. I think that he will get angry, instead he laughs.

"Oh, my! Then the succession is indeed in danger," He teases, "Please, indulge me. If you cannot indeed do it, I will know my senses are wrong about you." He shifts his feet uncertainly then, and says more sincerely, "Just, I _have_ to know if you are the one, my lady."

The one. What did that even mean? It had a strange tone of prophecy to it. "If...if I can use the Force will you tell me your name?"

"I promise," He says, and takes back his apple to eat it. He steps back a pace, and I close my eyes for a moment. I remember asking my lord father how he used the Force once, and he said, 'Stretch out with your feelings.' I tapped into them now, and aimed it through my right hand to a middle branch.

I opened my eyes, and directed the Apple to float to my hand, and I nearly drop it in shock. My escort is looking at me with something close to awe and astonishment. He bows regally, and kisses my free hand, "Prince Benjamin Solo, at your service, my lady."

I cannot help but stare at the Prince in amazement. I blush, and say, "Lady Reyna Kenobi."

"I thought as much. I just wanted to know for certain." Ben looks around the gardens and asks, "I have to show you something in my chambers. But later, if we can sneak away during the ball."

"I heard you hate parties."

"Oh, I do. With a passion, but I have a feeling that if we speak in public certain factions in court will misconstrue our words and use them for their own agendas."

"B-But my ladies-"

"Will be easy to manipulate. Reyna, you are strong with the Force, we both are, that makes us dangerous, even-"

"-though you are the prince," I finish for him, and realize our minds linked briefly in that moment.

"Yes, Your-"  
"Ben."

"Ben," I repeat, "I will certainly try to find a way to evade my ladies tonight."

"Thank you," Ben says, and kisses my hand, lingering longer than decorum allows, before walking back into the palace.

A few minutes elapse before Lady Phasma arrives, looking frantically for me. She looks soaked to the skin, and embraces me as soon as she sees me, "Oh, madam! Forgive me, for leaving you unattended like that. I feared that knight wished you ill, but-"

"Calm down, Lady Phasma," I say, more calmly than I feel. "Prince Ben was only wishing to show me the court gardens before the ball this eve. He even graciously gave me this handsome apple," I lie.

"Oh! Umm..." Phasma blushes, and says, "Well, that is all well and good then. The opponent knight was most gracious in showing me the stables. We..." Phasma bites her lip, and I smile, "We had a picnic, and...well, Sir Huxley was most charming. Still, I feel remiss in my duties to chaperone you and keep you safe."

"Then you are forgiven your lapse if we can forgive one another for being well entertained," I say, and toss her the green apple. We share a laugh at that, and go back to my chambers to prepare for the ball...

...

I take a well deserved rest, and my ladies wake me to bathe, and dress me for the evening. I remember back to my strange audience with Lord Skywalker, and know that he will be observing me with the Prince, and I understand now why Ben asked to speak with me alone. I have no idea what to expect, but I hope it works out in the end. It has to...


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Ben's Pov...

She is here. I can feel Reyna's presence like a tuning fork in my body as it searches for her in this sea of elaborate masks. I can also sense Uncle Luke's presence, and can only conclude now that the reason he visited Lord Kenobi was to observe a possible Force bond forming between me and Rey. He needed to probe her mind himself, which angers me for some irrational reason. Reyna's powers formed a year ago, and I have dreamed of her non-stop since that time, it makes perfect sense, really.

I attend the feast, and eat small portions of each course at dinner, and watch for her. She is seated below the salt, and I draw my mother's attention to this.

The Queen watches Reyna and her ladies talking and laughing, and says, "So, she is the one?"

"Yes. Why is she seated below the salt?" I hiss quietly.

"Because her lord father has deigned to dine with her, and-"

"Yes, I know. Are you also aware that Lord Skywalker is haunting the halls?" I ask.

My mother has grown pale, but shakes her head. She is much more interested in the King's younger dance partner. I honestly wish my father would keep his lewd lifestyle more closely hidden from wagging tongues, but when has my father been anything but a 'free spirit?' I take my mother's hand gently, and she squeezes mine in response.

"No," She finally answers, sighing sadly. "Whatever the King's many faults are he is still your father, Ben."

"And yet you condone this," I whisper sharply, gesturing at the King, who now is dancing with another young dance partner.

My mother gives me a sharp glare and says, "No, but he is the King, son. He must do as he will, and we must pray that God will steer him back on the path of righteousness. Now go, dance! You brood over much for your years."

I hate being dismissed like this, but I leave the high table and try to find Reyna. I spy Sir Hux dancing with one of Rey's ladies, the tall, oldest one with almost mannish hair that is nearly white in its blondness. He winks at me and subtly inclines his head out towards the outer balcony.

Huxley and I have been friends since my father took him on as a ward when we were both seven. I would not call him as close as a brother, but as my parents have tried many times to have other children over the years, I have been their only male issue. I suspect they see Hux as a sort of surrogate son, but they have never given him real power and titles, so I do not see him as competition for the throne.

I go out to the balcony outside of the ballroom and see Reyna looking up at the stars, her elbows propped on the railing. In the dim lights of the outside candle sconces her midnight blue gown almost looks black.

I could just leave her in peace, let her stargaze and enjoy the rest of the ball, but I find myself walking stealthily behind her, and whisper softly in her ear, "I almost thought you would depart on the morn like a dream barely remembered."

Rey stiffens and gasps, "Oh!" She starts to turn around, but I wrap a hand around her waist and pull her close. "Ben! We'll be...we'll be _seen_. Why are you holding me thus?"

"Because it's what you want," I say, and it's true; just before I came to the balcony I could hear her thoughts as she stood outside by herself. I kiss her temple, and breathe in the lilacs and violets she bathed with in her bath.

"May I turn to face you unmasked?" She asks.

I let go of her, and untie her simple black lace mask. I follow suit, and not for the first time, I am struck by her beauty. She is not conventionally beautiful with red or blonde hair, but a dark honey brown that waves about her hips, and frames an elegantly angled face that my charcoal pencils and quills know by heart. I especially love her almost cat-like hazel eyes that are enchanting me even as I face her.

She takes my hands in hers and makes meaningless patterns on the back of my hands with her thumbs.

We study one another, she and I, and it is she who says, "I would like us to compare sketches...and.." She blushes, "I may have written some poetry in my night ledgers. Things we said to each other, things you said to me..."

"Do you remember what I said?"

Rey shakes her head, "No, only the emotions. I dream of a siege against my father's castle, I try to fight you, but you carry me to your camp. I dreamed that dream for two months. The others are more--"

"--Romantic," We both finish. Our eyes widen in astonishment, and Reyna simply nods her head.

"Are you ready to trust me with your drawings?" Rey asks shyly. "I look at mine and think they are of poor quality, but I have a feeling yours will be good."

"It seems we must trust one another," I say. "If we are so linked, I say we see how deep the link goes. Come." She tentatively takes my hand in hers, and I lead her down the steps, through the center of the outer courtyard, and around the back of the middle gazebo.

I look for the misshapen river rock I found in the woods one hunting trip when I was ten, and turn it clockwise. The secret doorway slides back out of the wall of the bottom of the gazebo, and I lead Rey inside. It is pitch black inside, so I pull out my sword and ignite it.

Reyna lets out a gasp of astonishment, but clutches my free arm as if my sword is going to bite her. I walk in front of her down the well worn dirt pathway that leads to my chambers. I have not studied all of the secret chambers of Whitehall, and my father's other residences, but since I was born here, I know this palace the best.

Rey walks behind me, a million jumbled thoughts running through her mind. I look back at her, and mouth, "Are you okay?"

She nods, and takes my free hand in hers. I give her hand a gentle squeeze, and she takes a deep breath. Obviously, she does not favor the darkness very much like most well bred ladies. I lead her down four corridors, and pause at the end of the last one, which was on the far right hand side. Another lady would fidget around so much dust and dirt in these corridors, but not Rey, she kept quiet, and trusted me to keep her safe.

The wall I held my flaming sword to had several carved hieroglyphs carved into the stones. I was looking for a singular one with the eye of Ra on it. "Did you carve these?" Reyna finally asks softly.

"Nay. I have no idea what it says," I answer, keeping my voice low. Rey nods and studies the Egyptian written on the stones, and murmurs, "Ra shall open the pathways of illumination."

"What?" I ask.

"The glyphs, from what I can decipher seem to talk about the god of the sun illuminating all those who follow his path," Rey says. "What happens when you press this Ra symbol at the top?"

I use my sword to get a better view of it, and laugh quietly, "Thou art a genius, my lady," I kiss her forehead, making her giggle quietly.

I reach up and press it. I extinguish my sword's   
flame. A low rumble, and gears can be heard behind the stone wall as a portion of it slides away to reveal a castle door. I test the door knob and find it unlocked. Good. It has been five years since I have used this secret passage, but the Ra symbol is always hard to find in those dark corridors.

The door is inside of the bathing room, and Rey gasps at the finery. A sunken tub carved out of black marble dominates the center of the room. Gold gilt framed mirrors line one wall, with a lion fountain in the middle. A huge fireplace along another wall. Through a small door is the stool closet, naturally. Gold chandeliers cast light from above, while the roaring fireplace keeps the dark, foreboding bathroom warm at all times.

I lead Rey out of my bathroom into my chambers proper, and like the bathroom it is all designed in shades of gold, silver. and black. She goes to my huge four poster bed, and slips off her shoes before sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her feet like a child.

"I could fit my entire chambers inside of yours easily," Reyna comments.

"Here or at home?" I ask, ducking inside of my wardrobe to pick out a fresh doublet and breeches.   
"Both, I believe. But I love it, it is elegant and..."

Rey searched for her next words, "Just you. I know not why."

I pick up my black sketch book, and hold it out to her. "And I imagine you live in a room of pinks and golds," I tease. "Will you excuse me while I change? Please look through the drawings and we can discuss them."

Rey took the book, and began flipping through it as I went into the bathroom to change into a black doublet and breeches.

I watch her face go from thoughtful to amazed, but as she gets to the recent sketches she blushes, and she murmurs, "Oh, my!"

I am tying the last loop on my doublet when I see Reyna look up at me. She looks to be on the verge of tears, or shock, I'm not sure which. She sets the book aside on the bed and looks at me. I sit beside her, and lace my ungloved fingers through hers. Our eyes meet, and I lightly brush her cheek with my left hand.

She averts her eyes and blushes before laying the book on her lap. "Most of my drawings mirror this, you...what we just did. Do you have others?"

"Many, but are you sure?"

Rey sighs, "Yes. You...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"  
"Like I have grown two heads."

I laugh, diffusing a bit of the tension in the room. "No, I'm just.."

 _Flattered? Honored? Amazed? Pick a word, any word besides stare at her,_ "Amazed you would be willing to look through them after seeing some that are so--"

"Intimate?"

"Yes. Most ladies would be appalled by some of these," I explain. "I had thought they might scare you into staying well away from me."

"They are just drawings, Ben."  
"I know, but--"

Our eyes meet again, but she looks at this morning's sketch, and runs a finger down where my dark head is kissing down her stomach in the drawing.

"I _know,_ Ben," She whispers, and looks up at me. "I know this is important, which is why I do not understand how it is happening. I barely know you, and yet I have known you for a year. I cannot explain it."

She starts to get up, but I grab her arm and pull her to me. Our eyes meet, and my breath hitches as our faces are inches apart. I want to kiss her, I realize, I think I have wanted to do it ever since I laid eyes on her. But that was desire, this is something else, I can feel it.

I brush my thumb across her lips, and I say softly, "May I?"

....

Lady Rey's Pov...

My heart speeds up at the feel of Ben's thumb brushing across my lips. I shudder in response. Then he asks one simple question: "May I?"

I have never been kissed, not even by Sir Poe Dameron, my father's Captain of the guard. I have always thought Poe handsome, but thought it was a pity he was so low born. But this was different, this was the Prince no less, humbly asking if he could kiss me! I give a small nod, and feel Ben's fingers run through my hair as our lips meet.

I gasp at the sensation and feel his tongue entering my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep from fainting. Ben breaks the kiss and wraps my legs around him as he runs his hands up and down my back, and kisses me deeper, harder.

I moan against his mouth and begin to touch his back, his face, and I even dare to grab his ass. Ben breaks the kiss, and growls at the back of his throat, and gently lifts me off of him.

He stands and goes to the bathroom for a moment, and says breathlessly, "I should return you to the ball before we're both missed..."

....

Prince Ben's Pov...

We dance in public the rest of the ball, and I pretend that I almost didn't just ravish Rey earlier tonight in my chambers. If she had been any other woman, I wouldn't have cared about her virtue.

I watch my father bring back one of my mother's ladies and watch her attempt to get her headdress on straight, but her brown curls are escaping the French hood. The Queen had retired just after the feast was over, and I stroll over to the feast table where some hot food is still laid out, though most of the guests are either passed out at the tables, sleeping, or fornicating in other parts of the palace. I am thankful that my mother isn't here to see this display of regal immorality.

I sit in the king's throne, and eat. After the lady makes her excuses to the king, she leaves, and my father makes his way over to me.

"You changed your doublet," He observes, and laughs. He sits in the Queen's throne next to me, and pours a glass of wine. "And I do not spy that brunette beauty you seemed fixed upon the whole of the evening..."

"I did not bed her if that is your meaning," I say, carefully.

"Then why do you look so guilty?" The king asks, winking.

"Perhaps I have more of a care for her than a royal pet," I say curtly. My father is clearly drunk, because normally when I back talk him I am dressed down soundly.

"Ah. Then court the girl, it is nothing to me, then," My father says, "So long as.." He hiccups, "You are discreet. No..." hiccups, "Bastards on m'watch." The King passes out, and I leave half of my meal untouched.

I go back to my chambers, and I notice a dark purple book was laid on top of my sketch book. There is also a room key tied with a red ribbon. I take a long bath, and dry off. I get into bed, and flip through Reyna's sketches.

_He came to me again, and I swore to myself I would not admit him, but when has my heart ever obeyed my head? We join ourselves as one yet again. We tell ourselves it is only for one eve, that we cannot be together due to politics, but when I admitted him, and we came together, my heart became his, as it always has been..._

I shut the sketch book, stunned. I wrote similar things in the margins of my sketches, but the quill strokes look even and direct, which means that if this was written and sketched in a trance, she was not that far under. I picked up the gold key and found a note tucked in between one of the pages.

_I gave you your lady's room key. You can thank me later._

The handwriting is bold, but written by a gentleman, I had no doubt of that. I could use the Force to figure out who wrote the note, but I'm too tired. Whoever it is, knows too much. I have to find out who it is for certain before I act...


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Rey's Pov...

The weather turned unseasonably warm for early spring when we returned home after the ball. I spoke briefly with the King and Queen during high tea the morning I left, and both were gracious and charming. Prince Ben pulled me into the gardens, and he handed me a letter.

"It is in a code that only we can understand," He explained, "I left you the symbols to decode it. Memorize it, and then burn it. I will write to you often, my lady. I promise."

"I hate that we have to be so...so secret, Ben. Surely, their majesty's could care less who you befriend."

Ben laughs, and kisses my hands, "They would not," He tilts my chin to meet his eyes, and says seriously, "But after our impromptu tryst in my chambers, I cannot but think that you wish me to be more than just your friend."

"I...I u-usually, you would ask permission of my father first," I stammer.

My heart is beating frantically, and I need to leave him soon. The sadness of it is tearing me to pieces inside.

"I cannot be seen to be socializing with a known traitor. He was pardoned, but only just. I am asking _you,_ Lady Reyna."

Ben then kneels before me, and looks up at me longingly, "Will you allow me to court you? I will have no thought or affection for anyone else, so long as you are mine."

"Oh, Ben!" I sigh, and nod my head.

He rises and kisses me softly. Then he does something unexpected: he wraps a hand around my waist and puts his letter down my bodice! He lingers long enough to cup one of my breasts in his hands, and begins kissing along my neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispers in my ear between kisses.

I shake my head, and he cups both of my breasts, and I lean into his hands, moaning softly. "Shhh...It wouldn't do to let the others see us, thus," He whispers, and trails a hand to rub me at the juncture between my legs.

"Ben!" I gasp, breathlessly. "Oh..oh, my.."

Ben chuckles and turns to face me. His eyes are smoldering now as he attacks my lips. He puts one of my arms around his neck, and the other on...I blush and try to place my hand on his chest, but he whispers in my ear, "You must not be afraid to touch what is yours. Feel me, Reyna. Feel how much I will yearn for your touch after you leave for Sussex." I obey him, and I could feel his hardness with my hand. I gently stroke him, and Ben shudders in response.

He kisses me one last time, hard and raw this time, before I could hear my ladies call for me. "Dream of me, my lady," Ben says hoarsely, and then walks back into the palace.

My body tingles from his touch, and my lips are deliciously swollen from his kisses. I feel his letter between my breasts, and love the feel of the parchment crinkling, because his hands have been there, his hands, his words.

Lady Phasma finds me, and we get in the coach with my lord father. "You seem happy to be leaving court," He remarks, "I'm surprised, Her Grace did offer to keep you at court if I would return to Sussex alone."

"And you refused her?"

"I would keep you from that nest of vipers for all the world," My father says, "Especially from the Prince and his friends, I am told he is much like the king in his tastes."

I should be quiet and enjoy the trip home, but I have to defend Ben in some way, so I say, "And who told you these...accounts, father? Who knows if they are true, or they were said by people with ill intentions? Have you even spoken with Prince Ben?"

"Reyna!" My father snaps, "What have I said about expressing opinions??"

"To not, and remain silent."

"Yes! Now, will you please not speak of that fiend any more?"

"Yes, father."

We stop at the Crown and Rose, which will be the nicest inn until we reach Sussex, and as soon as I am alone, I take a candle and read Prince Ben's letter:

_Reyna,_

_I barely slept the night you left my chambers. I think of the kiss we shared, the feel of you in my arms, and I apologize if I must seem intemperate towards you. I do it for us, for you. I never intended to kiss you that night, nor hold you. I am accustomed to easily having ladies fill my bed, and satisfying the base carnal needs all men have. With you, it is different, more real._

_I want to court you formally, as you deserve, but politics make it improbable. If we are truly bonded in the Force, as I feel even now, then you are already mine in the most intimate way possible. Just let me get to know you as myself, Reyna, as I want you to know me. I will arrange for you to be trained in the Force to teach you how to fight and we can reach out to one another as well. Sleep well, my lady. I will see you when I can._

_Yours Always,_

_Ben_

The code was complex but it was easy to learn once I memorized what each dash and glyph meant. I burned the study parchment, but put Ben's coded letter underneath my pillow, and slept. For once, I slept peacefully with a smile on my face...


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Ben's Pov...

The first thing I did after Rey left Whitehall was to investigate where this key came from. I find out from the royal locksmith that it is a similar design to those used in the palace, only it does not fit the lock of Rey's guest chambers.

Her key. I want to throttle the man who had Reyna's key copied so I could 'use it.' I spend the better part of a month wrangling the information out of the servants, and I am about to give it up as a wild goose chase when the locksmith 'remembers something.'

"Yes, yes. What is it?" I ask impatiently.

I have had to probe the minds of the palace servants and guards, but I hate using the Force for interrogation purposes. I am especially skilled at it, it's true, but I hate being in another person's mind; I hate the intimacy.

The locksmith is named Finn, and is a skinny dark skinned fellow that has the look of a Moor about him.

"I remember that three days before the ball, my father received a commission for this key. I found that strange, because the ridges along this key do not match the ones used for the palace," Finn explains. He turns the key around in his large, calloused hands. "The gentleman explained that he needed the key copied to ensure that he could see his lady more freely."

"Ah. And did the gentleman act untoward, strange at all?" I ask.

Finn laughs and nods his head. "Your Highness, I deal with shady gentlemen who have secret loves by the score who need keys made to sneak into their chambers. No, the thing I found the most curious was this." Finn goes to the back of his father's shop, and returns with an elegant long sword.

I pick it up and feel residual Force energies along the blade. I closed my eyes and focused on the energy. Luke Skywalker, my Uncle.

"He _paid_ you with this?" I ask.

Could my Uncle be luring me into some kind of trap? Jedi's do not just casually discard their swords, it holds their very identity within the blade, and they can be easily tracked by their swords.

"No, Sire, the man paid a hundred gold angels for it, and left the sword as my incentive to bring you the purple book and key," Finn says.

I paid the man for his time and information, and strapped Luke's blade on the saddle of my horse, and rode back to the palace. It is time to go have a word with my Uncle, and find out just what the hell he wants with me and Rey...

....

Sir Hux's Pov...

He hated coming to see the old priest. The Sith Lord scared him with his dark magic and twisted ways of going about bringing his schemes to fruition. He also hated being this freak's errand boy.

He wore travel stained peasant clothes, and only armed himself with a dagger before departing from Whitehall at sunset. It was times like these that he wished that he could use the Force like Prince Ben. Even without the flaming sword, Ben was lethal in combat, and it was all because he used both sides of the Force when he fought.

He had tried multiple times to get the priest to train him, but the Sith Lord cackled his dark, old man's laugh and said, "You've not an ounce of the power within you, boy. Stick with arrows and swords, you will fare better with it."

"But you said the magic is in everything!" Hux had whined. "In everyone! Prince Ben--"

Father Palpatine cackled, "Is especially strong with it. You are not. Now, enough talk of my training you to use the Force. I want that sketch book of the Prince. Any of them, it matters not, I need to see if he has seen the girl."

So he went, his greatest desire unfulfilled yet again. But the day the ball took place, he was able to get into Prince Ben's chambers and tuck a smaller sketch book underneath his cloak. The priest had said that he didn't want him looking at the drawings, but at this point, he didn't care, he _had_ to know.

Hux returned to his own smaller, more humble chambers and looked through the drawings. Some were innocent, but as he got further and further into the sketch book, the drawings grew more detailed, more erotic. The little snippets of poetry in the margins only mirrored the raw passion the Prince's subconscious mind held for this one beautiful, brunette girl.

He had seen the girl in question when she arrived, of course. In person, he had been dazzled by her simple beauty, because it was so unconventional, so unlike what Ben usually favored that it baffled him. Ben had been busy with other duties that day, but he had pointed out the girl after their sparring session, and her strangely pretty lady in waiting.

Hux entertained her maid, Lady Gwendolyn Phasma, of Hertfordshire, and was surprised by how much he liked her. Phasma was a bit prudish, a little strict with her lady, but around him she seemed to lighten up and laugh at his jokes during the ball. Like him, she had not been born into wealth, but had been adopted as a ward of Lord Kenobi, because Lady Reyna had seen Phasma digging for food in an alleyway when they visited her village. Phasma was already a woman grown, but she had had to live on the streets to escape her husband's drunken fists. Ten year old Reyna took pity on the woman, and she has been with the Kenobi's ever since.

Now, he rode his horse to the gritty side of London, the white chapel district, and found the burnt out church easily enough.

Ten black robed figures came to challenge him but he said, "Delah."

One stepped out of formation and said silkily, "Master was kept waiting for nigh on a week."

"It was not easy to arrange my duties to find some excuse to sneak into the Prince's chambers," Hux explained, annoyed.

The Sith laughed. "Master cares not for your excuses. He only wants the book."

"I said I would get it. I have it."

"Good. He has been expecting you." The Sith walked in front of him, and Hux followed. The other guards went back to their posts, and Hux walked further and further into the decaying church.

Cross beams, dust, cobwebs, and occasionally a rat could be heard scampering about underneath the debris around them. Hux hated the place, it never failed to make him feel uneasy every time he came here. The Sith went down a corridor, and at the end of it was a tall, foreboding door with black gargoyles for door knobs. The Sith knocked softly, and nodded his head.

"The Master will see you now," Hux's guide explained, "I trust you do not object to dinner?"

"No."

"Then leave your dagger. Only sabers are permitted in his presence," The guide explained. Hux hated giving up his only means of defense, and the Sith chuckles, as if hearing his misgivings. "If you bring what is sought, you need not fear."

Hux disarmed himself, and he went through the door. Red candles by the score greeted him as he entered into an elegant black marble chamber with blood red walls and columns to complete the macabre setting.

In the center of this room, a dining room set was placed. The table could have easily sat fourteen people, but only one figure sat there with a king's feast laid out on the table, Father Pius Palpatine.

Father Palpatine wore an all black velvet cloak over priest robes, and a costly gold cross hung around his neck underneath the cloak. Hux supposed that the cross was meant to serve as a symbol of outward authority, but Hux only saw it as a perversion of the evil coursing through this man's veins.

Palpatine smiled up at him, but it was a rictus, demonic sort of smile that sent chills down his spine. His sunken yellow Sith eyes looked as feral as a wild animal's, and his ancient, wrinkled face only enhanced the creepiness, in Hux's opinion. Palpatine's nose was hooked, and his thin mouth no more than a gash with filed yellow teeth inside. In short, Hux thought Father Palpatine was the scariest man he had ever seen.

"Ah, Huxley," Palpatine said coolly, "I sense you have the Prince's portraits about thy person. Reveal them to me, and eat, you look positively peaked, boy."

He had no choice but to lay the book on the table. Palpatine cleaned his hands in a gold finger bowl, and wiped his hands clean. He waved a hand, and the book flew gently to his skeletal, clawed hand.

Hux ate the roost chicken and rice pilaf a waiting servant silently offered. Palpatine quickly looked and read through all of the sketch book. He set it aside, and cackled.

"M-Father?" Hux asked. "This amuses you?"

" 'Tis one of the few things that does, boy, for 'twill not be long before that girl fulfills her destiny. How fair did you find her?" Palpatine asked mildly. He drank some wine, and Hux fidgeted underneath the Sith Lord's stare.

"N-not conventional. But pretty."  
"Not his usual fare?"  
"Yes."

"Then all is well. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen it. She must be trained as a Sith in order to bring...peace to this realm. If you could bring the girl to me, it will lure the Prince back to complete his training. She must not be trained as a Jedi, and so regain her memories."

Hux's eyes widened in shock. He had no wish to betray Ben, but when has Ben ever treated him with any true brotherly fondness?

"And..." He licked his dry lips, "If I brought the girl to you, what do I get in return?"

Palpatine laughed. "Ah, yes. You are a direct lad. I like that. Well, if you retrieve the girl, you shall be trained to become one of us. And from henceforth, you shall call me, Master."

"A...A Knight Of Ren?!"  
" 'Aye, lad. What say you?"

A giddy smile spread across Sir Huxley's pale face as he said, "I will obey you in all things, Master."

"Good, _son. Very_ good." Palpatine came around the table, and made the sign of the cross in front of him, and sat back at his place at the dinner table.

They passed the rest of the evening comfortably, and even the other Sith had seen the changes come over Hux that night, because he was treated for the first time in his life with respect and kindness. But if anyone was able to witness Hux's face, they would have seen a pale, scared, red haired young man with a streak of white running through his hair...


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Ben's Pov...

My parents were not pleased with my request to visit my Uncle, I found. I pointed out that he was pardoned, that there is no taint of treason about him, but for once, the King would not be moved.

"I would not have that traitor treat with us," My father said firmly.

The Queen had no choice but to fall in line with his decision, but she flashed me a knowing look. I gave her an imperceptible nod, and we waited for the King to continue his rant and dismiss me.

"Your Highness," A page says, just outside my open chamber door later that evening, holding a sealed letter.

I open it. I almost expect it to be a letter from Reyna, but I am disappointed when it is only a summons from the Queen.

"What shall I tell Her Grace?" The young lad asks.

"I shall dine with her anon," I answer.

The page bows, and leaves to deliver my message. I bathe and change my clothes. I make my way to my mother's chambers, and a small feast has already been laid out for us. I bow and kiss my mother's hand, and she dismisses her ladies, and the minstrels who were playing music earlier.

When we are alone, my mother's cheery mood vanishes, and she breaks down into tears. I start to move to comfort her, but she shakes her head. "Oh, Ben, what am I to do with your father?"

"What has he done?" I ask. I have an idea, the rumors in court are in debate as to which lady is the King's mistress, and others say that war with France is imminent.

"He..." My mother begins, and takes a deep breath, "He...Son, I very much suspect that your father is secretly arranging to replace me!"

 _And here I thought my problems were bad._ "What?!" I shout. "How can he..."

I need to calm down. I think of Reyna, of how she felt in my arms in the garden the day I said goodbye to her after the ball. I take a few deep breaths, and ask, "Is there any proof that the King means to divorce you, mother? Or is this just a case of you listening to court gossip?"

The Queen waves a hand, and uses the Force to make a rather large piece of parchment fly over to the table. It has eight large seals on it, a bull, in other words. The bull is a court summons for Queen Leia Solo to appear Monday next week to testify in a ceremony of divorce from the King. My blood is running hot, and it takes all of my willpower to not smash a hole in the wall.

"Do you know which whore is to replace you as Queen?" I ask. I am calmer, but my voice is still unsteady.

"It matters not _who_ she is, Ben," My mother says sadly. "The important thing is that I do not want you around for these proceedings."

 _Is this really happening right now?_ "And where would I possibly go, mother?" I shake my head, taking my mother's right hand in mine. "Father has no relatives alive, and--"

"And I have only my brother," She cut in.

"Uncle Skywalker is not favored, and father was most against my going to see him to question him about how I was able to obtain Lady Reyna's chamber key and sketch book, earlier. Why do you want me to go stay with him now?" I ask.

My mother's eyes water, but she gives no other hint of emotion, because what she says next shocks me:

"Because, son. Both you and Reyna's memories have been altered. You see, it all started when you were ten and she was eight. Lord Kenobi trained my brother Luke as you know, and they were as close as father and son after our parents were killed in the last Jedi verses Sith war. But when she was eight, out of the blue, we are told of this granddaughter of Ben Kenobi who is exceptionally gifted with the Force. We all of us thought nothing of it to allow you two to train together.

"But as the years went on, you two became...close. Close enough to forbid your relationship to continue further, but son, you...and Reyna..."

I grip my mother's hand fiercely, but she wrenches her hand away. She gets up to go to her jewelry box, and she brings me a gold diamond bridal set, and a gold band for me. "Two years ago, when your father and I suspected that my brother was trying to usurp the throne, you worked alongside Palpatine to interrogate your own wife into revealing where your Uncle was located."

"I would never hurt Reyna like that," I argue. "If I wed her, her life would matter more than mine ever could. Also, if I did work with Father Palpatine, it would never be willingly."

My mother sighs. "No, it would not. But you took your exile from court hard, Ben. So hard. Yes, you tried to make friends, and only Reyna truly understood, but you took what happened to you and turned to the dark side. You became a Sith Lord, Ben. When my brother and Lord Kenobi defeated you in battle, we forced you both to sleep, and wiped certain memories from you both, and if your dreams are anything to judge by, your memories are resurfacing."

I get up to pace, thinking about all that my mother said, and examined my gold wedding band. It had a simple row of diamonds on the top of it, but on the inside of it, engraved in cursive was: Eternally Yours R&B. I slipped the ring on, and it fit like a glove.

I close my eyes and see a full moon lit lake, a priest, and Reyna in an elegant white velvet gown. A fine lace veil covers her face, and I lift it up...I open my eyes, and am not surprised that I am crying.

"She hated me for a long time for my part in the war," I say now, wiping at my eyes with the heel of my hand. "Is this why you never allowed any betrothal to be finalized?"

My mother smiles. "Of course. As much as I would have wished you had wed a girl of royal birth, I certainly do not condone bigamy. I am still hurt that you wed in secret, but when you revealed the formalized marriage contract, I had no choice but to accept her."

I laugh. "But father never did."

"No. He believes you have forgotten her, and until things are safe, I want you to keep it that way," Mother says. She hands me Reyna's rings, and I take them. Her Force energies are faint, but there, and I know she is telling the truth just by me holding them.

"And if I happen to see my wife at my Uncle's, what then?" I ask. My mother playfully socks my arm.

"Then be discreet, for heaven's sake, son! I suspect she does not even know. But for now, I am hungry, and I wish to dine with my son. Is that such a hardship?"

"No, but mother about your troubles, I--"

" _No,_ Ben. You will _not_ interfere with the decision of the court, whatever the outcome," My mother says sternly. "I want you and Reyna safe, and preferably training. If I am replaced as Queen by this...mistress your father seems to value so highly, I want you two to rally as many men as possible to take your rightful crown back. Do you understand, Ben?"

I sit back and absorb all of this. "Yes, Your Grace," I say formally. My mother smiles, and eats. I follow suit, and after exchanging some brief pleasantries, I prepared for my journey to my Uncle's. I decided to go unannounced, with no servants in tow, all the better to travel as discreetly as possible.

I leave at first light on my fastest black horse, Kylo. I am about to head out on the road when I see Sir Hux ride up beside me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asks. I slow Kylo's gallop to a gentle trot, and then a walk as Hux brings his brown bay alongside my horse.

"I have an urgent message to send that could not wait for a courier," I lie. Something is not right here, I can feel it. Hux has been acting strangely lately, very strange. We exchange some questions about our whereabouts, and then I see the glowing yellow in Hux's usual blue eyes. Sith! Shit, so much for being discreet.

I unsheath my sword and block his, just before he brings his sword down, and I lift him out of his saddle, Force choking him. He is clawing at his throat now, and drops his sword. I can feel the dark side flowing through me, giving me power. _No! Focus on your mother, on Reyna!_ I will the Force. I snap his neck before I can get a proper grip on myself, and dismount my horse.

I should feel something, anything for Sir Huxley. I liked him, he was a good friend, but we were never close. My memories flow back to me of how cold I was in battle, how I felt nothing but the dark side as it washed all of my fears away. I feel that way now, but I _cannot_ become that again, I won't. I am not a heartless Sith Lord, and I cannot let Palpatine get his hands on my wife.

I burn the body, and take his supplies from Hux's saddle. I bury the tack and saddle in a hole on the side of the road. I turn off the red flames on my sword and holster it. I then set his brown bay horse free, and ride on.

I think to myself, am I exiled now? When will I be able to return? I do not know, but me and Uncle Luke will figure something out, I know we will in the end...


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Reyna's Pov...

Phasma is shaking me awake, and trying to get me to wake up. I want to sleep a little bit longer, my bed feels so cozy and warm.

"Lady Reyna!" Phasma shouts. She drags my feet out of the covers, and I am wide awake now. I sit up, and rub at my eyes. "Get up! Honestly, my lady, the dead are easier to resurrect than you."

I stretch the stiffness out of my limbs, use the chamber pot, and put on the robe my ladies hand to me. "You have had experience with such misdeeds?" I joke. She rolls her eyes, and we both giggle, because she cannot keep a straight face.

"Only when waking you, madam," She admits. "Your Lord father wishes to have breakfast with you. He seems to be..in quite the state."

I lift an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of state?" 

I take off my robe and dressing gown, and check the water temperature of my bath. I step in, satisfied of its warmth and bathe myself. I have always hated being bathed, it makes me feel less like a human, and more like a horse. When I'm done, I call for my razor and cream. I shave my legs, under my arms, and trim the hair between my legs. My ladies think I am eccentric for such 'excessive grooming,' as they call it, but I call it cleanliness.

I dry off, and choose an amber gown with a gold underskirt, and pair that with Amber jewelry. I usually wear cool colors in my gowns, or rich dark colors, but autumn colors speak to me this day, and I will wear it.

I am told that father wishes to meet me in the dining room by one of his grooms, and I walk to the south wing of the castle instead. 

I sit at the farthest end of the table, and after we say grace, we eat without speaking for a few minutes. My father is staring at me with the most peculiar expression, and I am beginning to feel like something is wrong. Very wrong, because when he calls for a refill on his water goblet, he gestures for a porter to bring me something on a silver tray.

My cheeks immediately flush when I see that on the silver tray is one of my purple sketch books. I pick it up with shaky hands and lay it aside. My father slams his goblet down and asks coldly, "When were you going to tell me about these dreams, Rey?"

"They're..." I breathe heavily, "Father, they are...j-just d-drawings!"

"Ah. Then explain why all of these margin poems are in a code only Sith understand, madam? I can make out only one or two words, but what I read and saw...disturbs me." 

"C-c-code? It looks like English to me, all of it. I...I fancy him is all, that is all, father!" I stammer.

"And I suppose you wish to court this young man?" 

"I would never presume--"

"To ask me to approve of your husband?!" My father shouted. "When, Reyna? When have you ever done anything that did not first serve your purposes or Ben's?? I thought Luke and I put a stop to this nonsense two years ago. How long, Reyna? How long have you been dreaming of him??"

_Husband! What is going on?? Who IS Ben to me?_ "A..A year, my lord," I admit, shakily. "He..He told me at the ball when we met that it has been a year."

My father swore under his breath, and seemed to fight to control himself. He looks at me now, and nods his head as if to confirm something to himself. "Reyna, dear, do you know why I never finalized any betrothals for you, though you have had a myriad of offers over the years?"

"You said it was because I was willful and too stubborn for marriage," I reply, remembering all the times he has said so.

My father laughs. "I was half lying about that. No, Reyna, the truth is that for the past three years you have been wed to Prince Ben Solo." 

My mouth drops open, and a million questions come out at once. "Yes. You did it in secret, and without my approval, or their Majesties. I have a copy of the license, but Queen Leia has the rings, if I remember correctly. Now, before you ask any more silly, extraneous questions, you have to understand that our keeping you from Ben created a hard won peace between the Jedi and Sith. All of that will change if I allow you two to be together."

"Is he really so dangerous, father? He was the perfect gentleman to me at the ball," I say, defensively. "We danced, he gave me a tour of Whitehall, he did nothing unseemly to me or my ladies."

"Except kiss you, and show you his drawings, which match yours," My father divines. I nod my head. He glares. "Yes. I thought as much. Well, I have no legal power to keep him from you, Reyna. But I am not the best person to tell you these things, only Luke. I can only return your memories to you, and that will answer most of your questions."

"How?" I ask.

"Through shared meditation, and this will take most of the day, I fear." My father sighs, and a haunted look comes into his eyes as he asks softly, "Are you sure you want to remember everything, Reyna?"

I'm not sure why my father is almost pleading with me to refuse his offer, but if this is my chance to know everything, then I have to take it. "Yes," I finally say. "I have to know, if things are going to change as much as you say they are."

"Very well. Eat your breakfast, you will need it, this will take a lot out of the both of us," My father says, and we eat heartily of the meal...

....

My father sends me back to my chambers and after dismissing my ladies, comes in dressed in gray and beige robes I have never seen before. They are not new, and has taken some abuse over the years, but they are well preserved. He takes off a strange cylindrical tube from his belt, and ignites it in front of me. The light that comes out of it is a bright blue, and I try to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" My father shouts. He pushes a button and the light retracts. He then pulls out a cross shaped one similar to his, and hands it to me.

"Ignite it, but for God's sake, don't touch the lasers, they will slice your fingers off within seconds." I nod my head, push the small skull shaped button, and the cylinders hum to life. The light that comes out is a deep red, and the hilt feels a bit heavy in my hands, but something of Ben is inside of this weapon, I can feel it.

"It's...this hilt is a bit heavy, but it resembles a sword." My father nods, approvingly.

"It's supposed to. It belongs to Ben. You do not have a lightsaber of your own, but let me return your memories to you, and you will understand better." 

I turn off the saber, and we sit across from one another. He takes his hands in mine, and puts me to sleep. I hear his voice in my mind as he says, "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."

...

"...In the time that both you and Leia's son were born, the Jedi Order was all but destroyed by Lord Vader, Leia's father. He had been ordered by Father Palpatine to track down, and hunt every last Jedi down to the last child. He wanted control of every Force user to solidify his control over the galaxy. He wanted the Sith to reign supreme.

"This caused an extreme imbalance of the Force, as he intended." As my father speaks, images faster than I can see, flash through my mind of planets, star ships, strange technology centuries ahead of what I know.

Many battles, between a good and bad military. "...When I was sent into exile after the last great Jedi and Sith war, I fell in love with your grand mother, a Princess of France. This is forbidden, according to the Jedi, to have deep attachments to people, understand. I was young, but I loved her fiercely, Reyna, understand that. A year into courting her, I discovered, quite by accident, that she was strong with the Force. I never trained her, or told Marie about the Force or about my order. We wed, and had a daughter, and I resented myself for breaking my vows as a Jedi. 

"We were happy until the war began again some years later. I thought it best to send her away, (though she was pregnant with you), to live with Luke, Queen Leia's twin brother, because from a young age you were strong in the Force, and I was getting too old to teach you. Also, it would keep you safe, my sending you away. Your grand mother, I should have sent with you, but I was selfish, I wanted her with me.

"Father Palpatine found out about your grandmother, and sent his knights to kidnap her to bait me into coming after her. Like a fool, I did, and he threatened to hunt you down if I fought. He burned your grand mother at the stake, and I will never forget how he mocked the Jedi's insistence upon living chastely for the sake of duty. I had thought my troubles over, but then you and Prince Ben became close when you both grew older.

"Hannibal, Ben's father, did not seem to care about this courtship, until Ben waved the copy of the marriage license in his face. The King was enraged that his son would wed a girl not of royal blood, and the daughter of a Jedi Master at that, that seemed to make it worse in his eyes. Forgive me for not telling the King of your grand mother's royal birth, but since France is an enemy of England, I dared not. The rest you will remember..."

....

I felt the darkness overtake me and when I awoke, I saw Luke Skywalker again...


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Ben's Pov...

"How long has she been in the trance?" Uncle Luke asks. I see him gently tuck a strand of Reyna's hair behind her ear, and turns to face us.

"A fortnight," Lord Kenobi says.

"And you showed her the sabers?" Kenobi bristles at that, and wipes at his eyes angrily.

"Yes, Luke. I did. I fail to see why a former student of mine should feel the need to instruct me!"

"I only want this plan to go well, my lord," Luke explains calmly. He turns to face me, and asks kindly, "Do you want to be alone with her while I talk with Lord Kenobi?"

"Yes," I say. Lord Kenobi begins arguing about this, but follows my Uncle out of Reyna's chambers. Lady Phasma follows, along with the rest of the ladies in waiting, but I can tell she is listless. I hated telling her about Sir Hux's death, but I had to apologize for my part in it. She accepted my apology, but her sadness bothers me all the same.

When we're alone, I sit on the edge of Reyna's four poster bed, and I look down on her. Her ladies put new gowns on her everyday, and make sure she is clean, but this day she wears a burgundy gown to match her bedding.

She looks beautiful, serene in her sleep, and I cannot deny that I am falling in love with her.

"If you can hear me, Rey, I want you to know that I love you," I say softly, taking one of her hands in mine. "I know that we will be in reversed positions soon, but I hope that you love me. I do not know who we were before the memory wipe, but I do know that I love you now, my lady." I slip her bridal set on her right hand, and kiss it softly.

I am just about to leave the room when I hear Reyna whisper, "Ben, I love you." I kiss her lips and forehead, and smile. I wait for her to say more, but she doesn't. I leave and go downstairs to the library where my Uncle and his former master are arguing.

"...And you would want that Sith touching her, for what, pray tell?" Kenobi snaps. "It would be better to leave them both in ignorance!"

"The Force is already breaking the memory wipe, master!" Luke argues. "I get that you do not want Kylo Ren to resurface in my nephew, but he won't return to the darkness. He loves his wife too much to risk allowing the darker part of himself to take control. You can be angry--"

"At no one," I speak up, "Because as I see it, neither of you are to blame for this."

Both older Jedi's turn to face me, and Kenobi asks, "How much have you heard?"

"You spoke of disapproving of Reyna and I," I recount, "And also about someone named Kylo Ren, but he is somehow me. The rest I missed. Reyna is fine, by the way."

"Good," Luke says. "She should wake any day now. You, I would like to test if I may?"

"Is the test hard?"

"No. I want you to have your lightsaber, and I want to see what effect it has on you."

"I have a sword already."  
"This one is special."

Luke unclips a cross shaped cylinder from his belt, and hands it to me. I see a red shaped skull button on the hilt, and press it. The weapon hums to life in my hand, and it feels so...balanced, so natural, as if it's a part of my arm. I feel insync with the weapon, and the Khyber crystal inside. Memories begin forming of me destroying whole star systems, killing innocents who won't bow to the First Order, of wearing an intimidating black mask that hides any emotion I might have in my voice.

So much pain, death...The man inside of the mask is me, and yet it is not. Rey, the Princess Jedi. I focus on her, of our secret trysts that began innocently, and became more intimate as we grew older.

I open my eyes and turn off the lightsaber. I am crying, but I only stare at my lightsaber in shock. I lived in dark luxury aboard the First Order dreadnaught, but the cost was my soul. Rey saved me when we reunited after years of being apart, and it has only been three years since we wed.

"I should hate you both for keeping her from me," I say bitterly. "I'm not who I was, I never will be. Tell me how we all came to this system, and gave up the technology I now know is out there." I gesture to the fireplace to indicate the space beyond earth.

"I think we need to wait for Leia and Han to be present for this," Luke explains. "What do you think, master?"

"No, he needs to know. Rey does as well, I think," Lord Kenobi decides, and sighs. "I will go and wake--"

"No, I will, it is my duty," Luke says, and turns to me. "Want to come, Ben? I could use your bond with her to help me wake her better than I could."

"Sure," I say, and walk with my Uncle. "I thought my grandfather killed Palpatine when he returned to the light side on account of you."

"He did," Luke says carefully. He rakes a hand through his graying brown hair and shakes his head. "But somehow, he survived the Death Star's destruction. When I sensed in the Force that he was alive, I searched every star system I could find, and found out it was Earth. I spoke with my sister and Han, and we all decided to exile ourselves here with you and Rey."

"So Rey and I are older?"

"Yes. That reminds me, take this to Rey." Luke pulls out a cross shaped lightsaber. "It is identical to yours, except purple."

"Purple?"

"A gray Jedi's saber, one who uses both sides of the Force, like you began to do once Rey redeemed you from Snoke, the Emperor after Palpatine," Luke explains. "I still have to thank you for killing him, by the way."

Reyna's chambers were lit with gentle candlelight, and her ladies went about their duties, wringing their hands. I sat to Reyna's right, taking her hand in mine, and kissing it. Luke sat to her left, and then nodded to me.

"Will I sense you in her mind?"

"Slightly, the only thing I will be doing is restoring your memories," Luke answers. "But I need you to bring her out of this. I trained her, and she trusts me, but you have the bond with her. Now, lay next to her, and we can get started."

I obey, and lay down on the bed next to Reyna. I close my eyes, and feel my body float and I open my eyes to my past memories...


	10. Chapter 10

Rey's Pov...

Ben is standing next to me in a cold, utilitarian room. I see a girl restrained on a strange metal chair, and a tall, masked figure in black robes waiting for this girl to wake up. She does with a jolt, and some tension filled words are exchanged, and I feel strange seeing that the girl is me.

This girl has lived a harsh life, and is clearly poor, and I realize my father abandoned me on Jakku to die after my royal mother's death. I want to comfort this girl, but Ben holds me back.

"Reyna, don't," He pleads, "We have to watch this, it is important to us, I believe."

"But...But she is suffering."

"Shh...He is about to remove his mask." I am about to ask how he knows this, but Ben points to the man, and I gasp when I see that it is Ben. The only difference is that this man's eyes are completely black, and hold none of his warmth of brown in them. They talk some more, but I can feel the sparks between them.

The Force bond...I feel it form, and I feel drawn to Ben's darker side now. Ben is pleading with me to stay beside him, but I can't hear him. I step in front of my past self, and this other Ben's eyes widen upon seeing me.

He looks me up and down, and sees my gown, and he asks, "You can't be her. Who are you?"

"The same girl you are interrogating," I answer. "And I would request you treat her with more kindness than you do your usual prisoners."

"She will not cooperate...miss. I must destroy my Uncle for the Supreme Leader," Kylo says curtly. "Unless you can tell me where he is, this conversation is at an end."

"My name is--" I start.

Ben pulls me back, but Kylo sees him, and laughs bitterly. "My twin. Ah, yes. Leave, brother. I enjoyed killing our useless father. He seems to not have changed in your time as a...king. Hilarious."

He studies me again, and I cannot help but blush from his close scrutiny. He caresses my face, and smirks. "I will be kind to your sister, my lady if," He smirks and then whispers in my ear, "and only if I can have you in bed."

"Ben is nothing like you," I assert.

"No, but I am a part of him," Kylo tilts my chin to meet his eyes. "I am why he is so favored by women. I switch off his emotions in combat, and the part of him you find so alluring."

"You are an uncouth sort, sir. I favor Ben as he is," I say angrily, raising my hand to slap him, but he catches it and pulls me to him. He kisses me roughly, and I'm trying to fight him, but my struggles melt as his tongue enters my mouth.

Kylo breaks the kiss and laughs. "Say yes, Reyna."

My eyes look around the room for Ben, but he is talking with the kidnapped scavenger girl about Darth Vader. She doesn't see as Kylo is unlacing my outer gown, and kneeling before me.

"Say yes to this," He whispers, lifting my skirts and kissing and licking up my thighs, "And to this."

He licks my clit, and dips a finger inside me, thrusting it in and out rhythmically.

I moan out a weak "yes," and he dips another gloved finger inside my pussy.

He chuckles, and my fingers rake his black hair as he expertly teases my breasts with his tongue and nips my nipples lightly with his teeth.

"Louder, Rey," He orders, "I want you to beg for my cock."

"Ben.." I beg.

He stops teasing my nipples with his free hand and mouth, and forces me to look at him. "No. I told you to beg _me_ for it. Call me that again and I will fuck you harder than I planned."

He uses the Force to undress me the rest of the way, and says, "Undress me."

I nod and use the Force to remove his robes layer by layer, and I push him up against the wall, kissing him hard, and biting his lower lip. He wraps my legs around him, and lays me on the black table in the room.

He strokes his (surprisingly large), member and enters me hard. My pussy has to adjust to his size, but as he wraps my legs around his hips, and thrusts into me over and over the sharp pain I feel is suddenly overridden by pleasure. Mind blowing pleasure. We kiss and fight for dominance as I find my body meeting Kylo thrust for thrust. I rake my hands down his muscled back as he picks up the pace, moaning just as loud as me now. I grab his firm ass when he finds my g-spot, and I scream his name as I am overwhelmed by my climax. He comes soon after, and gives me one last passionate kiss before hopping off the table to dress.

"Too bad you have more memories to peruse," Kylo says, pouting. "You almost feel too good to leave my bed."

I get off the table, and notice the blood there. I slap him, and say, "You took my virtue."

Kylo shrugs his shoulders. "You loved it, don't deny it. You told me you loved me and--"

"So did you," I shoot back.

"So what? I am Ben, you forget. But guess what, sweetheart," He kisses me, "You belong to me. And so does your scavenger self."

I look at Rey talk to Prince Ben, and how much of a gentleman he is being towards her. "She is stubborn," I say. "It will take a while for you two to cease being enemies and do...do what we just did."

He wraps an arm around my waist, and nips my neck. "I'm counting on it. You are her prim self, but you don't have her kindness, you have a lot of the darkside in you mixed with the light. If I took her now, she would fight me tooth and nail until I got it in."

I turn to face him, and I kiss him softly. "Then seduce her," I say softly, "Tell her about yourself, make her understand the real you, Kylo."

He smiles then, and says, "I will. I will see you again." He kisses my hand and my vision darkens..

...

Other memories of less importance flow past my awareness, but it comes to the battle in Snoke's throne room, and Ben turns to me angrily, "I did not appreciate watching my darker self fuck you like that! He violated you, and you just let him!"

"He _is_ you, Ben," I defend curtly. "I would never do that with anyone else, I am no whore."

"He treated you like one, Reyna!"

"And if she propositioned you? I know your past, my lord. You would not have hesitated," I shoot back. At first, I think that he is going to defend himself, but then he shuts up, "I thought as much," I snap.

We watch as our past selves fight side by side with our lightsabers. The battle is fierce with the ship burning down around them, and Ben whispers, "This would be just as difficult with regular swords and full plate armor. My men have told me that I move like this in combat."

"Oh! I..." I blush as my past self grabs Kylo's ass when they are back to back again. "Forgive my forwardness there."

Ben laughs quietly. "I think it is at the edge of my thoughts. I think of nothing else but combat in that state, and--"

"Kylo told me that he gives you that focus," I cut in. Ben nods, and as Rey flings her blue lightsaber into Kylo's hand to stab the red guard pinning him with his saber staff, I could swear I saw him wink at her.

When all of the guards are dead, Kylo makes the offer to Rey to join him. "Foolish girl," I say when she rejects Kylo.

I am about to step forward to confront her, but Ben shakes his head. "She is leaving, follow her. I need to speak with my brother."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He kisses me, and says, "Yes. If I am going to free myself of his influence, I have to talk to him. This is why we are being shown these memories, Reyna. To bring me to the light."

"Be careful."  
Ben winks. "Always."  
....

I leave to catch up with Rey and her friends, and when she puts on the autopilot on her freighter ship, she takes in my gown, and bearing.

"I would never be able to afford half of what you're wearing," Rey says critically. "Who are you? I saw..." She blushes, and looks away before meeting my eyes. "You let that monster touch you."

"You sound jealous."

Rey laughs. "Hell, no! Oh, he's hot, I'll give you that, but you can have him. I'd sooner be with Hux than him."

I laugh, and shake my head. "As a part of your consciousness, I think you do not hate him. You will bring the good in him out enough to continue the Skywalker line, my lady."

"I would rather have your man."

"Then let him in here," I point to Rey's heart. "Ben did not ask you to be a Queen. He wanted you by his side, sister. He wanted you to free yourself from the past to embrace the vision in the cave."

Rey's eyes widen, and she sees Ben on the other side of that mirror more clearly. "But he...how could he save me? I am his...we're enemies."

"Not if you both accept one another, Rey. He is your match, your true match, and you love one another already," I say, and take her hands in mine.

She hugs me, and begins to cry. "Shhh. Go to your friends, and he will follow. Accept him, Rey."

"And if he hurts me again?"

"Forgive each other, sister." I kiss my sister's forehead and leave her with her thoughts.

I can feel Luke Skywalker in my mind, begging me to return. I follow his voice, and when I see Luke sitting in my chambers, I begin crying when I see Prince Ben still asleep on the bed.

"Oh, Ben," I cry, kissing his forehead, and sitting up. "Can you wake him from the trance?"

My father shakes his head, and Luke shakes his head sadly. "Nay, what did he say to you in the last memory you shared?"

"He wished to speak with Kylo Ren alone," I inform.

My father and Luke share a look and my father murmurs, "Then Palpatine has won."

"Not necessarily," Luke argues. He fixes me with an intense stare, and then he asks me, "What in God's name did Kylo do to you, Reyna?"

I glare. He knew damned well what happened, but he wants to embarrass me. "Nothing I did not want."

My father flushes with anger. "You wanton _slut._ Thank you, so very much for giving him a perfect link to your bond with Prince Ben. I should force the veil on you, rather than let you continue in your sin."

I hold up my bridal set. "He looks just like the Prince, father. I am allowed to be wanton with my husband."

"She's right," Luke says, grinning.  
"Do not tell me you are taking her side!" My father shouts.

"Oh, Ben, please!" Luke asserts. "He is my nephew's darker self, and he fancies her, leave it at that. If Kylo grew to love her, it could eventually silence him for good. The important thing is training you, Reyna, and--"

"No! She is my only family left, Luke," My father pleads, "I left her on Jakku to keep her safe from the Sith, from the Jedi. I even sent her to Athc-to to train her, and you let Ben court her. My final decision is no to her training."

"It is not up to you." Luke hands me a cross shaped lightsaber, and purple lasers come out of it. The hilt is light, perfect for a two handed grip, and it feels like an extension of myself. "Does the hilt feel strange?"

"No, it feels balanced, natural." I take a few practice swings, and I am surprised by how I am able to dextrously wield it. I turn it off and hold the hilt reverently. "My last lightsaber was yours, my lord."

"Yes, and it did not feel natural to you, because it is not insync with your connection to the Khyber crystal inside the hilt. You made this saber just before the exile." Luke ignites his lightsaber and moves it with a dexterity that amazes me for a man of his age.

"It was when you sensed Palpatine's presence five years after Snoke's death," I say remembering. "I do not remember the journey, and you wiped Phasma's memory. But what of General Hux?"

"Oh, Sir Huxley was his son with Phasma," My father says, grinning. "I know not what happened to your stormtrooper friend, but his memory was wiped too."

"But why is Earth so behind our technologies?" I ask, curiously.

"We don't know, Rey," Luke says, turning off his lightsaber. "But we all risked our lives to keep you and Ben safe from the First Order, and the two Jedi factions. I do miss the holo communicators, light speed travel in star ships, and electricity at times, but I am used to this medieval life. The politics of Europe fascinate me, and the life is in many ways more simple."

I smile, thinking back to my scavenging days. "I don't mind the fine gowns and jewels."

Luke hugs me, laughing. "I can't argue with that. I worked in the desert once when I was young on moisture vaporators."

"You never told me that."

"Good. You learn something new everyday." Luke glances at Ben, who is jerking slightly in his sleep. "Now, I will have dinner, if you can bestir the staff to lay us a meal at this late hour."

"I do not think--" My father begins, but I shake my head.

"I am hungry too. Ben needs his sleep," I decide then and there. "I will watch over him later."

We leave, and I kiss Ben's lips as a goodbye. I see him jerk more sharply in his sleep, and I soothe him. I leave him, and hate myself that I have to leave my husband for a simple matter of dinner. I resolve to return then, and finish, because he needs me and I will be here for him no matter what...


	11. Chapter 11

Prince Ben's Pov...

We're on an island, and the sun is setting. I see Kylo Ren standing at the edge of the cliffs, the breeze off of the ocean ruffling his dark hair.

"Is she away?" He asks me.

"Yes," I say. Kylo nods and turns to face me. It is uncanny how we look almost identical in appearance and height. Kylo circles me, and takes in the sight of my clothes.

"These clothes are fine but foreign to all of the star systems I have visited," Kylo says. He uses the Force to begin gathering up sticks for a fire. "Tell me...brother, how much do you even want to know of what's in here?" He taps his temple.

"As much as you are willing to give, I would wager," I say carefully. Kylo starts a fire with his lightsaber, and he catches me looking at it. He grins knowingly as he turns it off, and clips it back on to his belt.

"Ah. Yes, well, I have been trying to rid myself of the darkness for some time. Would you let me see your thoughts?"

I am surprised by his notion of asking my permission. He laughs. "It is not kindness. I only ask because you are my Jedi side, and I would know how your memories have been tampered with."

We sit across from each other by the fire. I nod, and he reaches a hand towards me. I feel the needles of his mind probe. I gasp and jerk from the pain as he digs and sifts through my life. After a long time, he withdraws from my mind and shakes his head, smiling.

"I would have killed father if Rey had not interfered and drew my stormtrooper's fire, and for much of the same reasons you are growing to resent him," Kylo explains. "Needless to say, I had to kill my own men to keep them from shooting her."

"So you _do_ care for her," I say.

Kylo laughs, "I must. Although, your Rey is much more...tempting shall we say?"

"I still hate you for violating her."

Kylo's black eyes sparkle with mischief. "No. You hate that she _liked_ it. But I am not in your subconscious to debate on how much Rey favors you or me. No. You need my memories to complete you, Prince Ben, and that is all."

"Yes. And what you did to Reyna proves that you are a fiend," I snarl. "I hate you."

"Bullshit."

Kylo stands and comes around to face me. I stand and we stare one another down sizing up the other. "I am in your mind, Ben. A prisoner held by your connection to the darkside of the Force. To say you hate me is to hate yourself. Without me as an ally, you won't be able to bring down Palpatine."

"I still want to kill you."

"And you always will, but I am here to stay," Kylo says, unclipping his lightsaber.

I unsheath my sword, but don't ignite it. He looks down at my sword and smirks. "Are you sure you want to duel me, Ben? If you kill me, you remain in the light, but if I kill you, then I will have killed the last remnant of light inside of me. The Force will remain out of balance, and Rey will continue to reject me. Do you really want that?"

"No," I lower my sword and sheath it. "But if your Rey is the light side of her, what does that make Lady Reyna?"

"Her mirror image, as I am yours. Two halves of the same whole, star crossed in the Force."

We share a laugh and exchange a look. "I mean it as star crossed to be two souls within one body, the dark and the light," He adds.

"Reyna is not evil."

Kylo raises an eyebrow. "You have not seen her mastery of the Force. A gray Jedi in every sense of the word, it's no wonder why the Sith and the Knights of Ren want her on their side."

"They want her dead."

"Oh, not right away. She is beautiful and deadly, any young Sith Lord would pursue her. Women are unique to the Sith, brother. They carry on the legacy of the darkside, and when they serve no further purpose, then they are killed."

"Charming," I quip, "Truly. But I think you tell me this because you care for your Rey. You possibly love her, and--"

"Enough!" Kylo shouts. "She has rejected me twice, and called me a monster repeatedly. I have no need of her, or her love. Love is a weakness, brother."

I reach out to Kylo to touch his mind, but he ignites his lightsaber, and screams, "ENOUGH!!"

I bring up my sword just in time to block his lightsaber, and bat it out of my way. I ignite my sword and we circle one another. I make the first move, lunging into my attack, and he parries it. He lunges, aiming for my neck, but I spin around, and punch him square in the jaw. My own hurts, and Kylo begins laughing.

"Stop. Stop laughing at me!" I hiss, and press on with my attack.

He blocks my sword blows easily, and knicks my left cheek with his red saber. I scream from pain, and drop to one knee. I fight from the need to faint, and Kylo brings his lightsaber inches away from my neck.

"Do it!" I shout.

"No. Work with me, brother. Not against me," Kylo pleads. I look into his eyes and see myself reflected there. "Please. Join me, together, we can balance the Force as one."

I do not want this man in my head, nor his memories, I realize. But then I think of what anarchy Father Palpatine and his Ren Knights will wreak if I am not there to fight.

"Very well, I will join you," I say. I hate myself, but I do this for Reyna, and my kingdom.

They are all that matter in the long run. Kylo Ren turns off his lightsaber and helps me up. He eyes my cheek, and hands me a clear salve from his utility belt.

"Put this on," He instructs, "It will burn like hell, but it will keep you from scarring up worse than you would if someone actually knicked you with a lightsaber."

I unstopper the lid of the vial, and rub the clear salve on my wound. I wince from a sudden burning sensation that quickly cools. I hand it back to him, and he puts it away.

"Good. Now, are you ready for your memories?" He asks.

"No, but I have to be."  
"Then touch my hands, and we will merge as one." I nod, and when our hands touch, I feel a strange sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, and then I feel Kylo's mind merge fully with mine...


	12. Chapter 12

Rey's Pov...

Lady Phasma watches Ben body thrash and grasp the bedding of my bed as if his life depends on it, and she is clearly scared. She is wringing her hands, and pacing the chambers. "Calm yourself, my lady," I snap. "Whatever he is going through, I have done all I can." I wring out a washcloth and wipe off Ben's face.

"What means you this, madam? He is thrashing as if possessed."

She made the sign of the cross, and began to recite the rosary, running her hands over the beads of the necklace nervously. "Should...should we not pray for him?"

I prefer this subservient version of Phasma better, I decide. The First Order turned her into a ruthless bitch who would have done anything for Hux's approval and love. Ben killed him, I learned soon after he arrived at my home in apparent exile. Good. I shall never forget him sneering at me the one time I was left in the interrogation chamber. The way he loomed over me leering at my body as if I was naked. I feel dirty just remembering it all.

I notice my ladies are giving my bed nervous glances as they went about their duties. Some wanted to question the wisdom of having a man in my chambers, others were thinking that they might 'catch,' whatever was ailing the Prince, as if memory retention visions were something you could catch. My brain hurts, it is torn between two times, two different lives, but I am aware that this star system is centuries behind the technological advances I was originally born into.

Then again, I am a titled lady, the Prince of England's secret wife; things could certainly be worse.

"Lady Rose," I say to a plump Asian girl. "Draw me a hot bath, and my night chemise and robe. The black one I think." She rummages through my extensive selection of clothes for every occasion, and she brings me a few options.

"Which one, my lady?" She asks shyly. Apparently, the girl is in awe of me or she would be the sassy engineer who fancied my friend Finn, the defected stormtrooper. "May I put them on the mannequin?"

"Please do."

We go through five versions before I spot a chemise that looks to be made of cobwebs, and a matching robe that had pearls sewn on the sleeves and hem.

"This one is perfect. Leave it out."

"You called it wanton once," She points out, blushing.

I laugh, and say, "I would wager I have never worn it before. I cannot imagine, it is beautiful."

A knock sounds on the door, and one of my ladies tell me that Lord Skywalker is without, and can he enter?

"Of course."

Luke enters and I hug him. "You look well, master Luke."

He searches my face, and his smile falters as he searches my mind. "Stop. I remember everything from before, the Resistance, First Order, all of that. I just can't believe that Palpatine survived the Death Star you had a hand in destroying."

"I destroyed both of them," Luke says. He goes to the bed and shakes his head. "Kylo is fighting him. I pray that you never meet him again. You only just barely brought him to the light side through your bond."

I shrug my shoulders. "Besides his anger management problems, he wasn't so bad. We fought a lot, but it was over dominance, if I'm being completely honest. Kylo had a lot of faults, but when he let me in here," I point to my heart, "I had no doubt that he loved me. He killed Snoke, and we discovered we are better together than apart."

"Not many women would have been able to tolerate his faults, his parents included," Luke says. He stands and asks, "Do you need me to watch over him?"

"I'll be fine, you get some rest."

Luke leaves and when he is gone I have my ladies undress me. I dismiss them, and get into the bath. I wash my hair, and let the hot water massage the knots in my muscles. Little did I know that I was being watched...

....

Kylo's Pov...

Softness beneath me. Candlelight illuminating a rather large room. I sit up, and see that wherever I am the furnishings are rich, and the paneled walls a rich dark oak. I look down and already hate these clothes, though it is black velvet. Give me robes or leather pants any day of the week. I swing my legs out of bed and I sense Rey in the room.

Interesting. She has a lot of pretty gowns, and I'm relieved that she won't be wearing her scavenger rags any time soon. Reyna's chambers. I look over her immaculately clean chambers and see her reclining in the copper tub, bathing. God, I need a bath too, when was the last time I was in my own quarters on a star destroyer? Too damn long, I decide.

I undress and watch Rey relax. A part of me wants to study her, but I clear my throat, and ask, "Is that a one person tub, or can two fit in there?"

Rey jumps, and turns to face me. "Oh! Ben, you..." I shake my head, and she nods.

She is uncertain as to how to react. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms before she went to Crait to regroup with the rebels. "Kylo. Where is Ben?"

"At rest. Don't tell me that you miss him already?" I ask.

I move into the light, and her eyes rake my body head to toe. She moves to the edge of the tub and I get in. The water is nearly scalding, but she is from a desert planet, after all.

"We've never done this, I remember," I say.

"Only once on Naboo in that lagoon on your grandmother's property," She says, and grins. "Besides you nearly drowning me, it was fun."

I smile, and look around the room. "You learned to swim, eventually."

"Am I going to be entertaining you on a regular basis, Kylo? Or is this a sporadic thing?" She asks, frowning. "I won't tolerate your dark mood swings. I have guards that will protect me against your anger."

I come closer to her, and cross my heart, "I promise to behave if..well, you know it comes at a cost."

Rey laughs. "Of course. The main currency of every man, I believe."

I laugh. "Later, I want to hold you.."

...

Rey's Pov...

We switch places in the tub, and I almost shudder at the feel of Kylo's strong arms wrapped around me. Tears pool in my eyes, and he kisses my temple, and whispers, "Are you okay?"

"I missed you," I admit, and turn around to face him. He kisses my forehead, and caresses my cheek. "I was such an idiot back on the ship. I...I think I wasn't ready, and I didn't understand what you were saying to me at the time."

"We're together now, it doesn't matter, Rey. I think I should have just come right out and told you I love you." Rey's eyes widen and suddenly her lips crash against mine. I attack her mouth, our tongues dueling for control as we kiss passionately. I pull her into my lap, and kiss and lick along her neck and breasts. I finger her pussy and she moans against my mouth as I kiss her again. God, she feels so damn good. I enter her, and Rey's eyes fly open at the sensation.

"Oh..Kylo..Fuck...yes, that feels..."

We move as one, as she moves up and down on me faster and faster. I can feel her almost about to come, and I am almost there. I try to pull out, but Rey holds me down as she cries my name. I shudder as I spend myself in her soon after.

We kiss, and stare into each other's eyes. "I missed you, Rey," I whisper softly. "You know that, despite how we parted last time."

"I love you, too. I've never doubted it, we just..." She sighs sadly, "We're just too damned alike, I think."

"You were still crazy enough to marry me after Dameron surrendered on Crait," I point out. "You enjoyed that last interrogation, I recall."

Rey splashes me, and smacks me playfully. "You wouldn't happen to have binders on hand to replicate it on the bed, would you?"

"Nympho."  
"Slut."

I kiss her, biting her lower lip. She giggles as I carry her bridal style to the red and gold bed, and lay her down gently.

I untie one of the bed curtains and ask, "Hold out your wrists."

"Ooo, are you going to test my loyalties, Commander Ren?" She purrs. I chuckle, and tie her wrists securely, but not enough to chafe her.

"Most definitely," I say getting into character.

I tie the rope to the headboard, and begin to ask her questions about the Resistance as I nip and lick her body.

"You are not cooperating," I say, turning her over to spank her. "Must I resort to...other methods to test your resolve? Or will you tell me what I need to know?"

"I know nothing, sir, nothing," She grins. I wink and begin to finger her already wet pussy. "I'll...Oh yes...Oh no! No, I'll give you nothing."

"We'll see," I promise, and stroke her clit, making her gasp and pant. I lick her down there, and she moans, moving her hips in time to my fingers moving in and out of her. I stroke myself and revel in watching Rey come undone from my fingers. When she orgasms, I untie her and enter her hard.

"Kylo!" She gasps.

I torture her with my slow thrusts, and then put her feet on my shoulders so I can go deeper. Our movements become sloppier, and slower as we both reach our climax. I whisper her name like a prayer at the end, and withdraw from her. We bathe in the cooling water, and dry off. We lie in one another's arms, kissing softly until fatigue settles in, and we sleep the sleep of the well satisfied...


	13. Chapter 13

Queen Leia's Pov...

My eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the church as I make my way to where the divorce trial is being held. The rain falls steadily, nearly soaking me and my lady's gowns to the skin. I suspect it is God's sorrow and disapproval of these sad events.

After thirty years of marriage, after everything we have been through, Han wants to push me aside for a younger, more attractive woman. One of my ladies to be exact. Lady Elizabeth Blount, a petite, pretty blonde with golden hair and blue eyes. I know she is beautiful, but she has not the wit or the experience of being a Queen.

I choose a dark purple gown, and decide on wearing the heavy Queen's jewels to show the world that I am England's true Queen. I will not stand aside for some young slut my husband fancies, but cannot have because she insisted upon a crown for payment of her body. I know for a fact this notion was put into her head by her family, the girl is a vapid idiot whose only talent is dancing and wearing gowns.

I turn up the hood of my cloak to avoid ruining my carefully styled hair. As my carriage got closer and closer to the church, crowds came to cheer me on and shout my name. I waved to them all as I passed, and marveled that the people braved the elements to show their support and love for their Queen.

I wipe at my tears of joy, and one of my ladies says, "You see, Your Grace, the people love you still."

"Thank you, Charlotte," I say, smiling. I let the curtain fall back, and nap the rest of the way there. I am dreaming of Crait, the red salt planet I nearly died on in another life, when I am being shook gently awake. My eyes fly open, and wait for the foot man to lower the stairs.

I step out, and walk into the church with my head held high. The cavernous church was filled to the rafters as nobles and peasants crowded to watch these proceedings. I see Han seated in an ornate throne, dressed regally, as always. There are two thrones mounted on an artificial dais so the crowds can see their monarchs better. The King sat in the left one, and across from him was mine to the right. I ignore Han, and do not meet his eyes and the panel of nobles the King appointed to rule in his favor.

The panel calls the court to order and they call the King forward to give his 'testimony.'

He makes a big show of remorse as he says, "You all know why we are here: to determine whether the Queen did in fact conspire with the Duke of Essex to wrest the throne from us. If this proves to be the truth, I must...with great regret cast her aside. If anyone asks why I did nothing regarding these charges, it is because of the great love we held for her. But, of course, whatever the verdict, I shall stand by your good Lord's judgment." The King sits down, and flashes me a look of such naked defiance it painfully reminds me of Ben when he is angry.

"We now ask Her Majesty to give her interpretation of these events, and respond to these charges against her," The chancellor says solemnly.

I stand up and scan the crowd. I could put on the same performance, but decide that my rebellion needs to be more drastic: I walk to Han's throne and kneel on the marble floor. He does not meet my eyes, and stares straight ahead.

"My Lord," I say, crying for added effect. The gasps from the women of my captive audience have the desired effect, and I continue, "Sir! For all the love that hath been between us, allow me to have justice and right! Have some pity and compassion for I am but a poor woman, with all the weaknesses and faults of my sex. These past thirtysome years I have been your good, faithful wife. I hath loved all those you loved, whether they be friend or foe. As to these charges against me: I can only confess that God knows where my loyalties lie." I stand up, and curtsy deeply before walking away.

The crowd began cheering, and the court herald began yelling, "Queen Leia, come back to the court!" I walk on, escorted by my ladies. I get into my carriage, and as the horses take off, I give way to my tears and sadness.

"There, there madam," Charlotte soothes, rubbing my back. I sob, laying my head on her lap like a child. I cry until I have no tears left.

I then begin to feel something wrong in the Force. We should have been back at the palace hours ago. I take a look outside and we are in the middle of the nowhere far from London. Shit. Never have I regretted not training with Luke and Ben more than I do now. Perhaps if I had, Ben would not have become Kylo Ren in a life I disposed of after the exile. I have a bad feeling about this, very bad...

...

Charlotte and Tansy, my two ladies in waiting, were wringing their hands in distress. Tansy was weeping, poor child, and I hold her hand but I don't order her not to weep. After four hours of our driver nearly killing the horses, we stop in a forest, and I feel fear begin to cloud my heart. Knights of Ren, Sith loyal fighters who swear a blood vow to serve whoever is their Lord.

I search our party of twenty Knights for my son's intimidating black mask and robes, and do not see it. They speak in their battle speech to each other. Finally, one of them detaches himself from the group and makes a mock bow in my direction.

"Good evening, _Majesty_ ," He greets, sneering. His voice sounds robotic and monotone, as all of them sound through their masks, of course. "You are no doubt wondering why you are travelling with us."

He gives an order to one of his men, and motions for me to join him by a fire his men are making. Some of them are preparing a deer they shot earlier in the king's forest, and others are setting up tents.

"What do you want from me and my ladies? I know you want something, something to do with your Lord, but I cannot help you...Sir? You neglected to tell me your name," I say diplomatically.

"Sit down, first," The Knight orders harshly, and I am forced to sit on one of the logs by a Force user. "We have much to talk about...rebel scum."

My blood begins to run cold at the use of that insult. Only the First Order spoke that way.

"You...you're _dead_ ," I say uneasily. "The dreadnaught exploded with you on it, and..."

"Your Grace, what is this all about?" Charlotte asks, scared now. "Who is this knight?"

I hear a hiss of decompression as the Knight removes his mask and helmet. Armitage Hux, former General of the First Order who served first under Snoke and then my son. A long scar from a lightsaber sliced his left cheek to his forehead on his right side. His red hair was a little longer, and my stomach turns as Lady Charlotte is blushing slightly, but cannot quite meet his green eyes..

....

Hux is chuckling, eying my lady with amusement. "I think we would be here two years from now, if I told the whole story. But here is the short version: I serve the true Emperor, and after following your Queen's band of rebels to this backwater system, I foolishly sent my son to spy on your son. Your son killed him, and were it up to me, I would gladly kill you and your maids, Organa. But the Emperor has other things in mind for you. You won't like it."

"His English is passing queer, madam," Charlotte whispers. Despite my fear, I grin, and pat the girl's hand.

"A son, huh?" I insult, "I would not think that you had a heart beneath your uniform, Hux."

Hux flashes me a venomously sweet smile. He gets up, and stands over me. "One could say the same thing for Kylo Ren, and yet that bitch had to come and ruin the very stability of the First Order!" He snarls. I slap him, hard.

"Leave Rey out of this! What is she to you?" Hux stares down into my eyes and laughs.

"To me, personally? Nothing. I had wanted to have a bit of fun with her on Starkiller Base, but I won't sully myself where _he's_ been. The only thing is that she is important to Emperor Palpatine, and I am to bring you to him alive. Get them on board my ship, this horseback shit has gone on long enough."

Our wrists are put into binders, and I see an Imperial cruiser land gracefully in the meadow beyond our gathering.

The wings tilt up and the landing ramp comes down and my fear increases. Which system are we going to? My maids have no idea what a ship is, let alone know even half of the technologies I have lived with half of my life. I try to soothe them, but as soon as we are put on board, we are separated, and Charlotte is separated from a screaming, hysterical Tansy, who is trying to hold on to her cousin's hands.

Tansy is shot with a blaster set to stun, and her body falls like a sack of potatoes to the polished floor of the ship. Charlotte begins screaming, but I shout, "Calm yourself, my lady! Struggling will only get you in worse trouble."

"Y-y-yes, Your Grace," She stammers.

We are roughly dragged/thrown into the black leather seats usually reserved for stormtroopers and the Knights. Hux is giving orders in his stern voice, hands behind his back, posture as perfect as I remember it.

The ship is taking off and my fear increases. If we jump into hyperspace, Ben and Rey won't be able to locate us for some time. I have to out of here, but I am so rusty with piloting a star ship that I am afraid of us wrecking before we were able to take off from their base's loading bay.

Charlotte is trembling with fear as two knights pick up Tansy's stunned body, and put her in a holding cell. The holding cell is a cylindrical plastic tube that is blaster proof, and can have an electrical current running through it from a control panel switch. Harsh lights shine down from the top of it, further increasing a prisoner's discomfort.

"Where are they taking us, madam? Do you know?" She whispers.

"No," I answer, "I just hope that we don't jump to hyperspace to go to another system." I know I'm only confusing the girl more, but I continue, because it is keeping me from fear overtaking me.

"System, what is that?"

"Every planet has a solar system, my lady," I explain as best I can, "Where I am from...in another life, we had much of the known universe mapped out on ship computers called hyperdrives. We could travel at the speed of light to whatever coordinates we put into a hyperdrive to another star system."

"It sounds like witchcraft, Your Grace," Charlotte says. She eyes Hux overseeing the knights and blushes. "But...but who is their leader, he--"

"Is evil, Charlotte," I cut her off, "Under his previous leader and later my son, he was responsible for the death of thousands of innocents to serve his military organization the First Order. It took both me, His Grace, and a simple peasant girl to bring my son back to the good side. I wish Ben and Rey were here, they would be able to get us out of here."

"I don't understand, madam. I have so many questions," She mutters and soon nods off, her weariness overtaking her.

The ship slows and from the window of the cockpit I can see that we are orbiting Earth. Hux comes to check on us and sits next to Charlotte, and strokes her cheek with his knuckles.

"Where are we going?" I ask. I snap Hux out of him staring at Lady Charlotte, and he turns to face me.

"Not this system, unfortunately for us all." He sighs. "No. I came here to get the information I want regarding your son and that whore of his."

"You told me Rey is nothing more than bait," I say.

I fiddle with my wrists in my binders, and try to stretch out the ache spreading there. "I am as well, so what is your master's game, Hux? You get what you want and he gives you...what? Force training? Not much good for someone who is not Force sensitive."

"If you cooperated, you could show me, but not bloody likely." He grins. "No, you are merely insurance, should I fail in bringing _Rey_ to the Emperor. As for Ren, well, he will come for her and what his fate will be after that, I can only guess."

"Let my maids go, and I will go with you willingly. They are innocent in all of this, hell, all of this technology is scaring them."

Hux tucks a blonde hair behind Charlotte's ear. "Fine. I'm keeping this one. Non negotiable, rebel."

"Only if you promise to not harm her," I can't believe I'm negotiating with this fascist, but I cannot allow him to harm my maid. "...My son told me all about how you treat prisoners."

"Oh. Of that I have no doubt, but if it gives you peace of mind, I wouldn't dream of harming her," Hux says, sincerely. He stands and gives an order to the Force user in the group. They drag Tansy's body out of the holding cell and the Sith puts a hand to Tansy's temple. Her body jerks and thrashes, and when she is still, I know that her memories have been altered.

"Put the _Queen_ in the holding cell. And alter the girl's memories of this day, and her friend," Hux sneers. "Send the holo report to the Emperor, and land us at the coordinates. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," The Sith says, and I am taken to where Tansy was kept recently.

I do not struggle or shout as I normally would, it would not serve either of us for me to play the heroine at this stage. I have to find out what Palpatine's end game is, and get me and Charlotte out of this debacle. I have to, for both of our sakes...


	14. Chapter 14

Rey's Pov...

I wake up in the lady's room again, and see Phasma going about her duties. I remember how she knelt at Leia's feet and surrendered to the Resistance after the massacre at Crait. I cannot look at this bitch without cringing, because she had a child with Hux. I look over and see a note with a rose on a pillow where Kylo slept last night.

_Rey_ _,_

_I'm sorry for not being here when you woke up, but I had to train. Bring your lightsaber to the training yard, and we can show these knights how Jedi fight_.

_Kylo_

Kylo has never been one for love letters, but I have always felt the emotions behind his words. I smile, and stand up.

"Good morning, Phasma," I say, getting out of bed. My ladies look at me as if I've grown two heads, and I look down at myself. Oh, right. Nudity is frowned upon, and I had a somewhat wild night last night.

Phasma turns to look at me and says, "Madam, you should put something on." She hands me a white chemise and I put it on over...nothing. Lady Reyna pops in my head and says, " _Ladies do not wear underwear as you know it, unless it is time for our courses."_

 _"_ What gown will you be wearing for breakfast this morning?"

"Umm...Do I have any pants? My husband wants me to train and these gowns are too...fluffy, to spar in." I ignore their puzzled expressions and pick up a pair of black breeches from Ben's travel saddle bag. I put them on and put on some woolen leggings to go on my bare legs. I go to the wardrobe and marvel at how many colors and varieties of gowns this girl owns. I pull out a white shirt, and bodice and toss them in Phasma's hands.

"Well, get me ready, he can be an impatient prick when kept waiting," I snap, and Phasma snaps out of whatever daze she's in, and wordlessly laces me into the bodice after I put on my shirt.

"Bring me a mirror," I order.

A beautiful gold framed mirror is brought to me, and I see how long my hair is. My body is slender, but lacking in the toned athletic department, and I groan inwardly; it will take at least three months before I can get my lithe figure back. I put on some socks and find that I have to stuff a pair of Ben's boots to wear them. I use the Force to give my hair an elaborate but simple braid, and pin it in place with pins.

" 'Tis shameful of you to dress thus, my lady," Phasma says. "Only wanton women do so."

"Relax. It's just for training," I say. I turn around and clip on my lightsaber. "Now then, I'll want a bath after I'm done, and you can all tell me what I'm supposed to do all day."

"Do, madam?" Phasma asks. "I do not recall that your Lord father has planned anything for the day. I can find out, of course."

"Yeah, you do that." I rely on Lady Reyna's memories to guide me to the dining room where Kenobi and master Skywalker are arguing. They cut off midsentence when they see me make up a plate of eggs, kippers, and omelettes from the side board, and sit down. Obi Wan seems a bit pissed that I'm dressed somewhat like a man, but Luke is grinning.

"What?" I ask halfway through breakfast. "I'm wearing pants, it's not the end of the damn world. Kylo wants to train, and I can't spar in a dress."

"Is he going to be a problem, Rey?" Luke asks. A look of concern flashes over his face, but before he can say anything else, my father slams his goblet on the table.

"Of course, he will be a problem! The man cannot control his rage. He almost choked a squire for touching his lightsaber for God's sake. I think he needs to go back under the trance, and be destroyed once and for all." I fight the urge to strangle him then and there, and finger my lightsaber. He catches my gesture and says, "Forgive me, Rey. I do not understand the loyalty you show him. He doesn't deserve it."

"Well, father, you were in love once, I assume." I shrug my shoulders, and drain my glass of water. "I have to go, I'm already late. We can debate about this later."

I stroll out to the training yard, and Kylo is gracefully whipping his cross shaped lightsaber in complex forms. His two other opponents quickly concede defeat, and hold up the hand to yield. He sees me, and makes the announcement that he will now spar with me, but they are free to learn something.

I spot Poe Dameron, the Captain of the guard eying me with shock. Seeing him wearing medieval clothes is weird for me, but it suits him for some reason.

"The training yard is no place for proper ladies," He states, eying my pants, and exposed bodice. "Are you looking to get ravished?"

"Why, you offering?" I tease.  
"Lady Reyna!"

"Oh relax, Poe," I unclip my lightsaber, and begin stretching my neck and back. "I'll wear the dresses in my spare time. Plus, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

I step into the center of the yard, and ignite my purple cross shaped lightsaber. Kylo follows suit, and this draws a crowd as we salute one another. I close my eyes for a moment, and open them. I force my love for him to recede in the back of my consciousness, and his face goes emotionless as mine is.

We begin to circle each other, trying to find openings of attack. I make a misstep and he moves in, and I block. We exchange parries and blocks, occasionally flipping out of the way of an attack, and moving in for another one. We are perfectly matched, and when we work together we are unstoppable. He then moves in from behind unexpectedly, and points the tip of his lightsaber to my neck in a kill shot.

"Do you concede defeat?" He asks coldly. He turns off his lightsaber and grins sardonically.

"Never."  
"Good."

I smile. The crowd is cheering us, and Poe shakes Kylo's hand.

"You two were...I have _never_ seen sword work like that in my life!" He exclaims. He then eyes me with newfound respect in his eyes. "You really look like you were about to kill each other for a moment there."

"You have to switch off your emotions even when in training," Kylo instructs. "Your opponent is your enemy, Dameron. Once you know that, it is easier to kill in a combat situation. Although I would never harm my wife, nor her me, we cannot let love blind our actions in a life or death situation."

Sir Poe and Kylo wax eloquent about fighting techniques, and I excuse myself from the two guys. Kylo gives me a wink, and I walk back into the castle. When I got there, I knew something was very wrong...


	15. Chapter 15

Lady Charlotte's Pov...

I know not how long it has been since the Knights of Ren have captured me and the Queen's carriage. I only know that Her Grace was taken down to...to the planet below this strange metal container keeping us all alive. I am being well treated by their leader, though I know he follows a rogue Lord or king that even he won't talk about with me.

What manner of man is this General Hux? I cannot quite countenance his intentions, because with his men he seems to show little patience for excuses or failure. But with me, he is either stand offish or a gentleman. He keeps me in a small, but beautifully appointed room with a large bed, a bathroom, and walk in wardrobe.

The metal container we are in now is the size of a city, I do not doubt. Men in strange white armored suits patrol the black polished corridors, and all of the high ranking soldiers wear black uniforms of some kind. I have to get out of here, I am scared, I don't know where I am, or where they have taken the Queen. Tansy returned with her I think, and I pray she is safe, that Queen Leia will keep her safe.

A small object moving in the dark purple bed sheets brings me back to the present. I pick up the dull knife left over from breakfast, and pull back the covers. A soft ball of fur jumps out at me, and I gasp in surprise. I drop the knife and realize it's a beautiful, ginger tabby cat who has decided to rub him or herself in my lap.

"Well! Are we not precious?!" I say, kissing its head, and scratching behind the cat's ears, causing it to purr. I hear the door open and Hux is watching us. "Oh! I...I'm sorry, I was just--"

"No need," Hux smiles, bringing a flush to my cheeks. I do not know this man, his world is strange to me, but I cannot deny that he is attractive. He sits down next to me on the bed, and I watch in amazement as this imperious, cold man plays with his cat.

"This is Millicent," Hux says. He picks her up, and strokes her back lovingly. Millicent digs her claws in, kneading on his leg, her emerald green eyes half closed in contentment. "It means--"

"Strength," I finish.

He looks at me, and nods. "Yes, indeed. She likes you, she normally hates guests. You look surprised that I would keep a pet."

"A little," I admit. "You seem...less--" Hux arches an eyebrow, and kisses his cat's head. "Less burdened with her," I finish and blush, turning away from him. "Oh! Mind me not, sir. I-I just it is what I observe of you."

Hux puts Millicent down and my heart begins beating erratically as he takes one of my hands in his, and says, "Charlotte, look at me."

I obey, and realize our faces are inches away from one another. "I want you to stay here...with me."

"Am I not your prisoner? I have already told you all that I know about--"

Hux puts a finger to my lips, and nods. "Shh..I know. I could release you with your memories altered, and all of this," He indicates the room around us, "And me would be gone from your mind. But you don't want that...do you?"

"I..I..No, I do not."

"Most people would think your decision foolish, stupid even, knowing what I have done," Hux says softly. "I have done--"

"Only what was necessary!" I blurt, and put a hand over my mouth. I feel stupid for speaking out of turn, but he doesn't rebuke me for it as Queen Leia would have done.

Hux gives me a genuine smile this time, and says, "Yes. Yes, indeed. But for your safety, I have to keep you here. But while I am around, I can show you the base as my guest."

"Thank you, Gen--"  
"Armitage."  
"Charlotte de coverly."

"Ah." Hux says, and adds in French, "You have a lovely name, Charlotte. It is Norman, is it not?"

"Yes, my family is from Chinon."  
"London."

"I can see why you go by Hux," I sit crosslegged on the bed, and begin to take down my braids from my headdress. "Armitage sounds too pretentious for you."

Hux laughs and gets up to feed Millicent, and give her some fresh water. "I have often thought so," He says, switching back to English, "But I am normally not so forthcoming with the details of my life."

"And why are you with me?"

He cleans up his mess in the kitchen, and his back stiffens as he turns to face me. "Because I _like_ you," He says, and kneels in front of me, caressing my face, "More than I should or is wise."

All of my previous thoughts of escape fall away, as I absorb what this strange man is telling me. "I...I should hate you for capturing me," I stammer, and bite my lip. "But I cannot. I...I...I _like_ you too, and I--"

Hux stops my words with a kiss. It is sweet, soft, and he pulls away quickly, "Forgive me, I shouldn't have done that." He starts to stand, but I grab his hand and say, "Stay. Please."

"It wouldn't be wise."

"Nor is what I feel for you." A tear rolls down his cheek and before I can say anything more, we are kissing passionately, and tearing our clothes off in our haste.

"We can wait on doing this if you want," Hux tells me between kisses, "It doesn't have to be--"

I shake my head, and whisper, "It does. Please, I want you."

He doesn't protest further, and he gets out a strange square packet out of the nightstand drawer and sets it aside. "What is that for?" I ask.

He chuckles and winks. "You'll see."

He kisses down my neck, between my full breasts, and snakes a hand down to the mound between my legs, and strokes me there. I gasp, and he teases one breast after the other, and dips a finger inside of me, thrusting fast.

"So wet and tight for me already," He murmurs, and I moan as he slips another finger in. "Beg for me, Charlotte, darling. Do it."

I beg, and he thrusts his fingers faster and faster, until I clench my walls around them and beg for him to fill me. We kiss rough now as I can feel his manhood tease me at my entrance with the tip of his cock. He then sits up, and rolls a sort of glove over his shaft.

He kisses me again, and enters me slowly, nearly pulling out, and he whispers in my ear, "Are you okay?"

I nod, and he thrusts again. I wrap my legs around his waist and nip his shoulder as my hips meet his fast thrusts. We find a rhythm in our love making as we fight for dominance, and we climax at the same time.

Hux pulls out of me, and throws his filled contraceptive in the garbage. "Ow," He mutters, "I've always hated these things." He lays back down and props his head on his hand so we can talk easier. I roll to my side and stroke his smooth cheek with my hand. He takes it and kisses it softly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, but I have not done this in a long time," I say, and begin to cry. "I was nearly dismissed from the Queen's service, because I was caught with one of the king's groom's a year ago during Christmas."

"Did you love him?"

"No. I had had too much wine, but it had been my first time with a man and he was not...well, gentle. Who was yours?"

Hux kisses me, and laughs. "Ah, yes, I have interrogated you enough haven't I? I had just turned seventeen, and I fancied this girl at the academy for a long time, going on three years. One of the senior officers of the First Order was retiring, a drill instructor to be exact, and an elaborate party was held on D'Qar in his honor. Most of my unit was drunk, but I stayed sober.

"Somehow, I was able to dance and charm my way into her bed, and it felt magical. Unfortunately, my lover recorded the whole tryst on a holo recorder, and broadcast it to her friends. She wanted to bet that I wasn't a droid, or a clone...whatever, it's not important. I swore off sex for a long time and put my energies into serving the First Order, save for the occasional tryst or two on holiday."

"But you did love once before?"

"No. I foolishly had an intermittent relationship with a stormtrooper, and we had a son," Hux face darkens as he growls, "Until the traitor Kylo Ren killed him."

"But, but I thought all of the Ren Knights serve you, and--"

"He turned against the First Order long ago," Hux explains, somewhat sharply. "And all because he Force bonded with a scavenger girl from Jakku. Apparently, the bond becomes nearly impossible to break once formed between Force users. But the Emperor needs her. He wants to sterilize her so there will be no true balance to the Force."

"I do not understand half of what you confessed," I admit. "I wish I understood. Maybe I could help if I knew what was going on."

Our eyes meet, and he says seriously, "I want your vow that I have your loyalty, Charlotte. Swear it!" I swear, and sit up, waiting. Hux sits up, and he tells me... _everything_. I don't know how long he talked, all day I should think, but when he was done, we make love in the shower, and cuddle under the covers, afterwards.

I am curled up, warm and safe in Hux's arms, and I no longer feel frightened of him. I hope this is the start of something wonderful between us, and for once in my life, I have no bad dreams about nearly dying in my family's castle all those years ago...


	16. Chapter 16

Rey's Pov...

Leia has been captured. Captured! It takes every ounce of self control I have not to break down in tears, and rip the sideboard to pieces. Lady Tansy was sent back to us safely enough, but as to where her cousin Charlotte went, she had no idea, only that 'the red haired knight,' seemed to favor her.

I wanted Kylo to be the one to comfort me, but it is Prince Ben. "I thought you killed Sir. Hux," I say after a long pause.

"I did, my lady," Ben says.

"What did he look like, Lady Tansy?" My father asks calmly.

"Tall, thin with broad shoulders, but pallid, and wearing a very fitted black suit of some kind. Her Grace tried to remain calm, she was so brave, so was Charlotte, but I have never been brave my lady. I was so scared when we took flight in that...that metal thing the knight commanded..and.."

Prince Ben is looking at me cluelessly, and I suddenly want Kylo back. "Describe it," I order, none too gently. Tansy shrinks from the authority in my voice, but it would have turned Kylo on, no doubt. Tansy describes a First Order cruiser and I curse.

"My lady!" Tansy shrieks, scared of me even more. "Such language is unbecoming of a lady."

"Uh huh. And after you were so conveniently returned to us, did you happen to find out just where General Hux took your cousin??" I ask. My father takes me aside and asks if frightening the girl will solve anything.

"No, but she is the only trace to Leia," I reply. I hate being in such a damnable passive role, and Ben is not helping matters by coddling me. "..I would prefer to get results than wait for the silly fool to work up the courage to give us the intel we need."

"Very well, but go softly with her. Read her mind as gently as you can," My father says soothingly.

"Fine." I go to Ben, and ask, "Can you read minds with the Force? If not, I need Kylo here, he is an expert." Prince Ben instructs Tansy to sit across from him, and he lifts his hand, using the Force to probe her mind.

Ben shakes his head after a time, and explains, "It perhaps would have been easier to have Kylo question her, he understands this world more than I ever could."

I groan inwardly. "What did her mind reveal? I don't care if it makes sense to you or not."

"She apparently went on something called a Finalizer, and she was separated from Lady Charlotte then," Prince Ben says. "The place was massive with black shiny floors, lighted walls, and stars by the score outside of the windows. Men in white and black armor were walking the halls with other men in black uniforms. She saw a big blue sphere in one of the windows, and metallic men walking the halls as well. It honestly makes no sense what she was able to see."

I look at my father*, and he nods. Thank God, he still remembers, though I suspect he would love nothing more than to forget about his past.

*--Rey means her grandfather when she speaks of Kenobi, but Lady Reyna believes him to be her Lord father...

"Did Tansy see where Her Grace was taken?" Luke says. He seems to be lost in thought, but I know he has a scheme cooking in his head.

"No, they kept her aboard the smaller cruiser," Ben says. "From what I could sense, neither lady knows where they took my mother. I suspect nowhere good."

"If Emperor Palpatine _did_ survive the destruction of the second Death Star, he will do everything he can to win this time," Luke says. Ben is asking a million questions now, but I give a loud whistle. The three men turn to look at me.

"The Queen was taken as bait to trap us, and I suspect that Lady Charlotte is being indoctrinated into the First Order's way of thinking," I say firmly. "Hux may return her to us, or he may not. He may, if assured of her loyalty to him, even send her to us to gain intel on us, or the King."

"Are you sure about that?" Kylo asks. "His job was everything to him when he served under Snoke. He doesn't strike me as a particularly lusty guy, Rey. From all the archives of the Empire, nothing was reported of Palpatine surviving, and I've checked thoroughly once I learned that Darth Vader was my grandfather, believe me."

"You two will have to save--"

My father is about to say when a messenger bursts through the door and announces that King Hannibal has arrived. I look to Kylo, Luke, and Ben Kenobi, and we're all thinking the same thing: If Han knows about the Queen, we just might have a chance of rescuing both captives at last...


	17. Chapter 17

Queen Leia's Pov...

I am blindfolded and placed in a carriage, so I have no idea where I am going. I only know that I won't like the journeys end, that much is for certain. I am beyond shocked that the Emperor of the Empire I swore to destroy is still very much alive and well. I should have seen this coming: the disturbances in the Force, the reveal of General Hux, a man I thought for certain Kylo Ren killed on Crait. But I am getting old, and all I want is peace, after years of being at war. I want to rule my kingdom jointly with Han, see my son wed and father children. Most of all, I want peace.

I feel the carriage halt, and I am roughly yanked by my binders to my wrists. One of the knights yanks my blindfold off, and my eyes adjust to the gloomy light in what appears to be a dusty, ruin of a church. All of these knights of Ren are masked like my son was when he was a part of this order, and I admit that the masks achieve the desired effect for me. All of them are armed with lightsabers, but not all of them are Force users, ironically enough.

We walk down twelve corridors, each one dirtier, and more fetid than the last one, until we come to a massive double door. Upon it is carved the events of the Clone Wars, from before I was born, and I start to have a very bad feeling about this. When Luke confronted Palpatine on the Death Star, he barely escaped with his life, and only because our father Anakin Skywalker had a change of heart, and couldn't bear to watch his only son die from Force lightning electrocution.

One of the knights recites the Sith creed, and the doors swing open, revealing an immaculate, ornate room, awash with dark Roman columns and blood red walls. Upon a tall dais was a black throne, and sitting on this throne was a hooded, shrunken figure in black robes. A gold cross hangs about his neck, and I am immediately filled with anger at his blatant mockery of religion.

A chair is brought for me, and I sit, grateful for the opportunity to be off my feet. The shrunken figure on the throne waves a hand, and my binders unlock and fly into one of my guard's hands.

"Guards, prepare dinner and leave us," Palpatine grumbles. They leave, and I meet Palpatine's Sith yellow eyes, and feel true fear for the first time in my life. "Leia, daughter of Lord Vader. I am so...honored to finally make your acquaintance at last. We have much to discuss."

"We do?" I ask, more bravely than I feel. "I disagree. I have nothing to discuss with you, save the terms of my release. Starting with my maids."

"Ah. Well, I did instruct General Hux to treat the hostages kindly, in return for your absolute compliance, _Majesty_. So, unless you wish to endanger their lives...you will have no choice but to play my little game." Palpatine says genially. My gut tightens in anticipation of the next shoe to drop, so to speak. "The game is simple: you call for help, and get your son to come to me. And the Jedi, naturally. We cannot forget her, she is the key."

"To what? To get Kylo Ren back?"  
Palpatine cackles. "Why, no, child. No. See, I know he will give himself to the darkside in order to save the Jedi girl. Only his compliance will ensure her safety, or so he believes."

"Ben would never dare, he loves her too much to do that," I argue.

Palpatine is nodding his head. "Ah, he won't. But I am certain that his dark twin will, the darkside is strong with him. With his distraction out of the way, we can bring order to the galaxy at long last. What think you of that, child?"

"You're insane. I would rather die than follow you. I will finish what my father started and kill you," I vow, seething.

Palpatine narrows his eyes and motions with his hand. A pair of knights come in, and yank me up. "Take the... _Queen_ in for evaluation. I think she has one too many memories."

I try to fight my guards off, but the binders, and soft life as a noble have weakened me. I am being dragged away on the floor, and the last thing I see before one of my guards hits me with the end of his lightsaber is Palpatine's haggard, deformed face sneering at me, and cackling like a mad man...


	18. Chapter 18

Kylo's Pov...

Through Prince Ben's memories, I can see that the fool loves the man. But all I see is a smuggler loser. A smuggler loser that spent more time collecting his illegal shit for his 'employers,' than fulfilling his duties to his family. His regal clothes cannot conceal the fact that I resent him for years of abandonment on Athc-to with my Uncle Luke. My mother spent years trying to refine him, to turn him into the sophisticated man she needed him to be, but to no avail. How the hell did I automatically absorb such training easily when I was born from such...filth as this?

Rey is watching me, wondering what I'm about to do. Lady Reyna lurks behind her eyes, but I am amused that the girl even dares to try to regain control. I kiss the top of her head, and sit down. We are all watching my father closely, and in typical Han Solo fashion, he comes right out and asks where the hell the Queen is.

"She has been captured by the First Order," I say quietly. "Not that it is any concern of yours, _majesty."_

 _"_ Kylo..." Rey warns, patting my arm. I pat her hand back.

My father looks like I just struck him and he searches my face. "I thought you died, monster. I should run you through, son or not."

He is trying to goad me to anger, but I don't take the bait. My knuckles are turning white from clenching them so tightly. "Han, Kylo, _shut_ up," Luke rebukes, standing. "You two can fight all you want after we get Leia back, but now is _not_ the time. We need to come up with a plan to get her out of there in one piece."

"And charging in like you did with that last rebellion worked _so_ well for you last time. You, Lady Reyna, what is your opinion of this?" Han asks Rey.

Rey's face hardens. "It is clear that you only wish to avoid further scandal as you already have by wishing to set Leia aside for some stupid whore. You cannot think that--" Her words are cut off by a sharp slap to her face.

My father is about to slap her again, but she grabs his hand and snaps three of his fingers. The movement was lightning fast, and cat-like. I have forgotten how lethal my wife is when in a fight. The king falls to the floor, cradling his useless right hand.

"Touch me again, and you don't want to know what I will fucking break next," Rey says coldly, standing over my father. Han scowls as Kenobi helps King Hannibal into a chair the furthest away from me and Rey.

"You were gentler the last time," Han mutters darkly. Then he says more clearly, "Yes, I am trying to set my Queen aside, but only for an heir...worthy of my crown. But I need the Queen back for the Pope to declare the marriage invalid. I will give you as many soldiers as necessary for this enterprise."

"That is all well and good, Your Grace, " Lord Kenobi puts in. "But we still have no notion of the motive Palpatine has for kidnapping the Queen when he could easily have gone for Prince Ben. He is the only Force user besides--"

"Me," Rey finishes. Both men stare at her, and nod in understanding. "I am the only Force user of child bearing age. Son of a _bitch_. He burned most of the female Force users, because they were not strong enough, but they aren't bound to a Sith Lord."

Finally, the synapses in my father's brain seem to click, and he stares at us both. "You mean, he wants to rule through you two?"

"Or our children, whichever comes first," I say dryly.

Inside, I am seething at this whole situation. I am also angry that I didn't see it right away, but then again, I am not connected to the darkside as fully any more. I feel it in combat or sparring, but never at any other time.

"We cannot let that happen." King Hannibal says, rising. "Luke, so long as you plan no further treason against us, you will have my support. Kylo, Lady Reyna--"

"Rey," Rey corrects him. My father studies her, and nods his head. "Rey. Forgive me for earlier, I forgot how tough you are. This era...well, let's just say it's natural to hit impertinent women. Are all of you Force users so odd in being two people mentally?"

"No clue," Rey says. "What's the plan, guys? I feel like we need to hurry this along already or miss our window..."

...

After much heated debate, we came up with a plan that everyone could agree on: Soldiers would be sent in to gain intel, and hopefully, gain membership as a Knight of Ren. If they can pass the harsh training, they can maybe pass on that intelligence on to us.

"...Unless Palpatine shows his hand early, we cannot predict what he will do next," I conclude. "Grandfather described him as a 'wily old fox,' and now I see why. So we must bide our time, and plan this carefully. The bastard _wants_ me to turn myself in, to fall back on my connection to the darkside to turn against all of you."

"He very well could use me for that same purpose," Rey quips sadly. "He knows we are two halves of the other, dark and light in two people. What he wants is for you to kill Prince Ben to give yourself to the darkside at long last."

"I know, love. Which is why I won't let that happen. As much as I hate Ben, I need him. You're not losing us both on my watch, you have my word."

"Thank you." We go over the plan with everyone three times before settling in for the night. When I woke bright and early, I knew that the real work began for us all...


	19. Chapter 19

Lady Charlotte's Pov...

The dream is always the same: my father's castle is burning as Lord Skywalker's troops come to lay siege to my home. His cruel men brutally raping and killing my two sisters Marie and Janet*. (*--Janet, pronounced in the French way, since Charlotte is French). Me and Tansy were only spared because we were higher in rank, but we were sent as wards to their Majesties so that my family would comply with England's demand for conquest. Queen Leia was a gentle mistress, but for a long time, I thought of her as my jailor. Still, I despise her wicked brother, the Duke of Essex more for my sister's deaths.

The dream continues with my journey to Richmond Palace, and I wake when the carriage stops. Always in that moment of time, in a strange circular time loop.

I wake in my quarters, which are similar to Hux's only not as large, and is located across the hall from his. We decided on this arrangement to avoid further scandal between us.

A year ago, I was a pampered,  
soft, lady in waiting to the Queen of England. Now, I'm a Captain, in charge of overseeing the training of the new stormtroopers daily filling our ranks from all of the known systems to the First Order. People look on me with respect, and defer to me for advice. I admit that I like it, being one of the people in charge for once, though it does make it hard to juggle my job with my relationship with Armitage. My cousin Tansy would hardly recognize me.

I look over at my holo alarm clock and groan. It's 6AM, I should have been in blaster training ten minutes ago. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, stretch, and take a quick shower, before getting into my tight black t-shirt over a black sportsbra, and black training pants, socks, and sneakers. I braid and put my hair in a tight bun, and belt on my blaster, ID, and passcodes. Stormtroopers salute me as I go past them as they make their rounds, and I push the level for the training room on the elevator. Ugh. Even after a year, I am still adjusting to this technology, and I still hate elevators with a passion.

Hux is training a new set of recruits when I come in quietly. He flashes me a look of 'a little late, aren't we?' and continues his speech about proper gun safety. I have heard the speech a million times, but it never hurts being reminded that a blaster is not a toy. I stand in formation with the other higher ranked officers at ease.

"...Pair up, everyone. Captain Coverly, you will spar with me," Hux finishes. When we're alone, he goes to the weapons wall, and picks up a practice lightsaber.

I notice that he doesn't hand me one, and I raise an eyebrow. "I thought we were sparring."

"We are, but I am curious as to if you are Force sensitive," He leans in to whisper, "If you are, it would greatly help our cause."

I'm not sure what he means by this, but I reach my hand out to the metal cylinder in his hand. I visualize it flying to my hand, touching it, and feel...an energy link between my arm and Hux's hand. The lightsaber flies easily to my hand.

His green eyes widen, but he smiles warmly. "It's a shame that we don't have Kylo Ren and that bitch scavenger Jedi on our side. But no matter, we have you. Come, let's see you disarm me."

He picks up a saber, and turns it on. I follow suit, and locate the button to turn it on. A shaft of blue light shoots up out of it, and blue shoots up out of his.

He gets into a fighting stance and warns, "Now, these won't slice you to ribbons like a real one will if it touches you, but it will sting like hell, so treat it like a real lightsaber. Now, come at me," A wicked gleam comes into his eyes, and I stifle a grin. We look for openings in our postures, and somehow, I'm too slow for him, because he sneaks past me, and I feel a sharp zing through my stomach.

"Dead," Hux says blandly.

I circle, and swing my practice saber up like it was a knight's sword, but he slashes across my stomach, and I let out a cry of pain, and drop to my knees. "Get up, soldier, the enemy would kill you where you lay."

I am hurt by Hux's tone, but I can't take it personally. Stormtroopers are watching us, and I swear I can feel a.. _tension_ between us? Yes, a clear sexual tension that they choose to ignore. How can I make sense all of this? I take deep breaths, and I'm left with my own thoughts.

I stretch out...something towards Hux, and I make the saber fly to my hand and slash at his legs. He falls flat on his back, and I straddle him, bringing the saber to his throat.

"Yield."

"Never." He bucks me off and I grab at his legs, trying to tackle him to the mat again so I can grab his blaster. Instead, he grabs mine, and holds it to my head, tackling me to the mat. I struggle in his grip, but he's so strong, he is much stronger than he looks.

He has my arms pinned to the side and says, "Good, Captain. Your enemy at this point would kidnap or kill you outright. You're lucky we're on the same side." He leans in to whisper in my ear, "We can pick this up later after dinner if you like."

We share a secret smile, as he lets me up. We put up our practice sabers, and separate to the separate work out rooms in the training hall to weight train. I finish my training for the day, and thank my lucky stars that it's just paperwork today, instead of handling new conscripts for the stormtrooper program. My muscles ache from the abuse the practice lightsaber gave it, and I want to soak in a bathtub for an hour.

I am finishing up my last reports for the day when I hear a knock on the door to my quarters. I slip into a gray robe and answer it. Armitage is standing outside carrying a bag, and looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey," I greet wearily, yawning. "What's in the bag?"

"Dinner. I thought you would have joined me in the hall with the others, but...didn't you get my holo message?" I go over to my wall display, and realized I had turned it off.

"Sorry. I had reports to file," I apologize. "I wanted to do it here, instead of the trooper bay. I can never think with all the noise in there."

He sighs, and nods his head. "The command deck is actually worse, but yeah, sometimes the noise still causes me migraines. Thank God, I don't have to deal with Kylo Ren's rage antics any more, but with his whore by his side, the two are almost unstoppable."

I wince at the profanity. I am still not used to it, considering my background. "You interrogated me about them, as I recall, but I don't even know what they look like, let alone why you hate them so much, exactly."

Hux sighs heavily, and begins to set up dinner as I work at my desk. "It's a long story. We would be here a month if I told you every little detail, but I have security recordings that will give you an idea of what we're up against. Do you mind if I use the tablet?"

I vacate my office chair, and get the drinks and utensils needed for dinner. He says, "Okay, I have it. Come look at this." I lean over his shoulder, and watch as a tall man, dressed head to toe in black robes, a creepy mask on his face. He had a red lightsaber with a cross guard on it. He moves like a cat, striking down training droids left and right.

Another video shows him effortlessly using the Force to choke, and whip his lightsaber in graceful arcs as he takes down First Order enemy soldiers. He's fast, lethal even, and makes a knight look like he is using a training sword against him.

"He's deadly," I agree. "But you mentioned a girl?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't forgotten her. But here is footage of when he first captured her on Takodana," Hux answers, and types in a few codes. Kylo Ren killed four of his own troopers when they tried to pry an unconscious brunette woman from his arms as they came on to the base. I notice that he's carrying her bridal style, and his posture is very protective of her. She is dressed in tan rags, her hair in three buns, but otherwise I don't understand the appeal she has for this warrior.

He straps her into an interrogation chair almost lovingly, and I catch her face. I gasp when I see who she is.

"My God...Lady Reyna!" I blurt. "But..I have never seen her wear anything but the finest gowns. Why is she dressed like this??"

Hux says, "Because she is a filthy scavenger from Jakku, who happens to be strong with the Force. Just keep watching. There is a moment he takes that stupid helmet off."

They talk, Reyna and this man, and then I see who it is. "Prince Ben! But..He looks so different, so dark. Did you know who he was before showing me this?"

Hux smiles. "No, but you could call it his...former life, I suppose. Just watch the interrogation, it's fascinating." I do, and I see the camera cut off when Kylo Ren stretches his gloved hand out. A sort of energy hums in the air, and before I know it, I am touching the screen. I could feel this girl's mixed emotions, their memories forging as one. I pull my hand away and begin breathing hard.

"What did you see?"

I get my breathing under control, and say evenly, "You don't have to show me any more. I understand more than you what we're up against."

His eyes widen, and he asks, "What did you see? I need to know."

"Let me sit down." I walk on shaky legs and look up at Hux. "Your Supreme Leader may have believed that he bridged their minds to root out what weakness was left in his apprentice, but their minds bridged in that room that day. I felt like I knew too much about both of them from her point of view. I..." I blush looking up at him, and look at my hands, "I would not call what he felt about her was very seemly. But his other self..."

"What other self? I don't understand, you're not making sense."

"Snoke split Ben's mind as a child. You have never dealt with his Jedi self," I explain. "But he is the part of him that stays his hand when he is enraged. She is split as well from the lady I know, and this tough scavenger girl Kylo loves. No, he loves her completely, only...his Sith side is so dark, so sinful in his thoughts. I was not raised to look upon such a fiend with favor."

"We've done some fiendish things as I recall," Hux teases.

"Yes, I know. Not like this."  
"Come, then," He offers his hand to me, and I take it. He kisses my hand, and my breath hitches in my chest as I look into his beautiful blue eyes. I sit across from him at the table, and enjoy a dinner of chicken stirfry. When we eat our fill, we hold each other's hands, his thumbs making lazy circles on the backs of my hands.

"I'm sorry," He says softly.  
"For what, dear?"

"For being so hard on you earlier in training," He explains, leaning closer to me. "And for interrogating you just now. I'm just stressed about this whole Kylo Ren thing the Emperor is making me do. What would you do in my place, Charlotte? I need some outside input."

"I'm not a General."  
"I know, but indulge me."

"He was a Commander and killed your former Supreme Leader, correct?" I ask, just to clarify. Hux nods his head.

"Then you kill him."

"The Emperor wants them both alive for some reason."

I lean back in my chair, and stretch out my neck. "Ah. Does he still have Leia, the Queen? Or was he stupid enough to kill her?"

"I think he is keeping her under guard. But as bait, I believe. The Emperor wants to use Ren's affection for his mother to bring him to the darkside. But what should we do? I feel like my hands are tied here."

"We could send out spies to gain intel on them," I suggest. "But only I have the etiquette training, except for maybe you. Others wouldn't know what to do or act."

Hux sighs. "It's worth a shot, but I'm too recognizable."

I grin, and come up behind him. I take out his elastic band, and his red hair falls to his shoulders. "You should wear your hair down if you're going to pose as a noble. Besides, you look very cavalier this way, it suits you."

"Oh, yeah?" He reaches around and pulls me on to his lap so I'm straddling him. I giggle. "And I was just getting used to you wearing these sexy black training shirts underneath your uniforms. Pity." He fake smiles at me.

"Well, you said you wanted intel..."

"Yes, I do. We desperately need it. I suppose if I have to wear your era's ridiculous finery, I'm willing to do it if it gets us the information we need to take the rebels down."

"Great! But let's do one thing first," I say, and point to the bathroom. Hux kisses me, and carries me to the bathroom where we bathe and make love. Afterwards, we sleep easier, knowing that a clear plan is forming for us at long last...


	20. Chapter 20

Lady Reyna's Pov...

A beach spans my vision as my eyes open to an early morning sky. I have to shield my eyes against it as I get up on shaky legs. My dark blue gown, the one I wore to the masquerade ball, in fact, is filthy and sodden with ocean water. I see a small bonfire in the distance, and a cloaked woman sitting on a log warming her hands. I have no choice but to approach her.

I get closer and see that she is cooking rabbit on a spit, and I sit across from her. "About time you showed up," She says in my voice, only her English is strange to my ears. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to sit here all damn day for you."

"Who art thou?" I ask. The woman takes her hood down, and I see my face, only her face is tan, freckled, but still my face.

"Well, I'm Rey," She introduces herself. "And I'm sort of your sister, I guess. We need to talk about sharing our men, because apparently mine felt the need to pounce on you the last time. I didn't call you out on it then, but I want to now."

I blush scarlet at the memory. "I...I did not want to, but--"

"I know. You enjoyed it. You _are_ me, after all, Reyna." Rey takes part of the rabbit off of the spit, and begins to eat it. "Kylo knew that too, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. I'm not angry about that. I'm angry that you are still here, in my mind." She taps her temple.

"But..But if we're the same...would not it be the same as killing oneself?" I dare to ask. Rey finishes up her rabbit, and grins sardonically.

"You could say so, but no. I want all of my mind back," She argues. "See, on Jakku, we don't share very well. We kill those who try to take our goods we scavenge for the day. Now, my husband is much more generous in allowing your Prince to live. But I'm not. I like my memories, good and bad. But we can make a deal, you and I."

"I...I never intended to--"

"Shut up. You jump back into the ocean, and drown. I will go back, and save your kingdom. Or...you can try to best me in a lightsaber duel. Not something you are able to do, since your connection to the Force is me, and you won't have that on your side. Eat the rabbit, and decide, because I will not make the offer again."

I eat, and occasionally ask for water. Rey hands me a canteen, and I drink. I don't want to die, but she leaves me with no options. I choose to drown.

"Drown me," I answer.

She seems disappointed in me, as if she was expecting a fight. But she stands, and grabs my right arm roughly. She wears wrapped tan clothing, with three odd buns in her hair. We walk to the water's edge, and she ignites a purple cross beam weapon and holds it toward me.

"Walk," She threatens. "If you walk out, I will cut you down." I nod my head, and walk. I see her pointing that strange sword-like weapon at my back, and I get to ankle deep water and turn around. Rey is still following me.

I turn back to the water, and get further into the ocean. I cannot swim, I never learned, of course, but I wish that I could now, because I very much want to live. At the last second, I try to swim back, but a riptide takes my footing, and a wave washes over me. I gag and take on seawater, and my last thought before I can feel my lungs scream for oxygen is this: _Forgive_ _me_ , _Ben_. _I_ _never_ _wanted_ _it_ _to_ _end_ _like_ _this_. _I_ _love_ _you_...

_...._

Rey's Pov...

I wake up to sodden, sweaty sheets as I feel Lady Reyna's death like a pain in my chest. I clutch at my chest to will my heart to slow down. I didn't want to kill her, I realize that now. But I had no choice in the matter. I need my mind to not exist in duel realities. Kylo may be able to do it, but I can't, and that's alright. I feel a sort of grief, in that Reyna was a part of me for so long that it feels weird being in my own skin without her speaking to me her prudish advice.

Phasma comes around the bed, and asks, "Are you alright, my lady?"

"It was..." _Just what? Your guilt? A misplaced sense of duty to kill your rival? Pick a word here, any word, Rey. "_ Only a dream, that's all. Nothing to concern yourself over."

She doesn't look like she believes me entirely, but she is too loyal of a servant to question me. I know it is learned behavior from her days as a stormtrooper, but I'm glad that her loyalty is to me now, instead of that pompous fool Hux.

"We are invited to a ball in a week's time, my lady," Phasma says plainly. "The king is attending, and it is to be held in Hampton court palace. What gown would you like to wear the night of the ball?"

"Do they not look all the same?" I ask. I have never taken much notice of fashion, nor considered myself overtly pretty enough to warrant such outward vanities, but I reject thirty dresses before I find a black and silver gown I love. "This is the one," I finally say.

"It is a bit somber for dancing," Phasma argues, to which I laugh bitterly. "Well, I find that black is suiting my mood just fine right now. Pack that one, and lay out..." I rummage around in the wardrobe until I find a burgundy and gold gown that suits me, "...This one for today. This one is gorgeous."

"As you wish, madam. Will there be anything else you need?" She asks, still eying me somewhat suspiciously.

"No, thank you. I can get Lady Rose to help me into this." Rose is called over, and she chats ceaselessly about the upcoming ball like the young girl that she is. I wish that I were so innocent at times, to be honest. But if I were, I would certainly not have been able to survive on Jakku for as long as I have.

Rose and my other ladies stuff and lace me into the red and gold gown, and otherwise make me look like a proper lady. In truth, though, I feel quite silly wearing layers of rich fabric like I am, all to showcase wealth I know Lord Kenobi does not quite have, thanks to his support of Luke.

We are traveling with the king's party, so this should be quite eventful, this journey. Hopefully, we can rally the privy counsel behind us in our efforts to get the Queen back in one piece...


	21. Chapter 21

Lady Charlotte's Pov...

I feel strange wearing a proper gown again, considering how life has dealt me such a strange hand in the course of a year. A few stormtroopers went along with the training I put Hux through, and it was amusing to see them muddle through the court dances, and certain nuances of etiquette training at the table.

Armitage is a quick study though, with the dances, and I'm pleased that he won't embarrass me on the dance floor, should we have to during the course of the ball. I didn't have to teach him the table etiquette, though, even though some of what he knows is slightly strange to me.

The stormtroopers I have guarding us are complaining about the heavy plate armor, and wish they could go back to their regular clothes.

"Would you rather be on the Finalizer?" I ask them, exasperately.

"No, Cap--milady," They say.  
"Good. I would hate to have to assign you drill duty instead of having you here, guarding your Supreme Leader," I say sternly. "Now, guard us and speak not a word of your duties or you will be reevaluated. Do I make myself, clear?"

"Yes, milady." They leave us alone, and we go back to his quarters.

Hux smiles approvingly at me, but is looking at his folded suit with distaste. "Do I really have to wear this? The ruffles and pants are ridiculous."

I sigh, frustrated. "It is the latest fashion, and you are supposed to be a noble. You're lucky I even let you wear black, when I'm wearing dark green. Please try it on, Armitage. For me?"

"Fine. But if I look ridiculous, don't laugh."

Millicent jumps in my lap, and she burrows into my velvet skirts. I make cooing noises at her, and pet her belly as she meows, nipping playfully at my fingers.

"Damn these laces!" Hux curses from inside his walk in closet. "Charlotte, darling, could you help with this last lace?"

I nuzzle Millicent and say softly into her soft, ginger fur, "Wanna bet daddy just wants me alone before the mission?"

The cat yawns, and purrs. "Alright, well, you'll have to move so I can see what's troubling him."

I pick up Millicent, who curls up by one of the pillows on the bed, and looks at me calmly. I walk into the closet, brushing off cat hair, and studying Hux from behind. He looks handsome in his black velvet doublet and breeches. We face each other, and he looks up and down my dress, and I wordlessly undo the knot he put the lacing in, and tie it taut against the grommets.

"There, all ready for company," I say, and I'm about to take my hand away but he pulls me to him to brush his lips over mine briefly.

"Sorry, I should have asked first, and--"

"Oh, shut up," I say, kissing him back, deepening it.

My arms snake around his neck, drawing him closer to me, and he pulls back. "You know we're expected at this ball," He winks, "Is it not extremely rude to show up to a party so late?"

"Aye. But I also haven't had occasion to get into my role with you more," I say with feigned formality.

Hux laughs. "Hmm...I could surprise you by making the role more...formal shall we say?"

My eyes widen. "Oh. Do you mean really that? Or are you teasing me?"

He looks at me seriously, and says, "We'll talk about it when we get back. When we're able to be alone again."

"Alright. I'm holding you to that, just so you know."

He grins warmly, winking. "I would expect nothing less from you. Now, let's show off this ridiculous outfit of mine paired with your lovely gown."

We leave the quarters, arm in arm. Some of the officers are eying us strangely, especially since we seem to match fashion-wise for the king's ball. But they don't question us. We board the cruiser and land in a discreet place near the outskirts of Hampton court palace. Thankfully, we don't have to go far in London to rent horses. I ride side saddle beside Hux, who I had no idea was an excellent rider. The stormtroopers behind us? Not so much.

We give our invitations to the guards at the gate of the formiddably imposing castle, and give our horses to a passing stablehand. Among the elite of English society I spot Prince Ben, and Lady Reyna. Both are dressed in somber blacks, and a tall blonde woman in an amber gown is there as well.

"Phasma is here," Hux says stiffly beside me, and points. "She looks ridiculous in a gown. She belongs in her silver armor if you ask me."

"Keep it down!" I admonish. "They haven't seen us yet, and if the mission goes as planned they won't either. When is the Queen going to be delivered?"

"Soon. I just want to study Ren for a while, and see them at work before midnight strikes," Hux says quietly.

We head into the castle behind the crowd of nobles, and take our seats as far from the king as we can without sitting below the salt, of course. Dishes are paraded in front of us, and minstrels are playing an upbeat song in the background. Nobles eat and watch couples dancing a galliard dance from Spain. I try to eat, but my gaze is drawn time and again to Lady Reyna. Prince Ben whispers something in her ear, and she giggles.

"Sick," Hux says in a low tone, sipping his water. "The man has killed thousands on Snoke's command, and yet he's sitting there cavorting with a key resistance officer, it's just sick."

I watch the Prince kiss his lady's hand, and then they get up to dance the volta. Both Force users are light on their feet as Reyna is twirled and lifted up by her bodice in the steps. My cheeks flush at the undercurrent of sexual tension between them, and I have to focus on my dinner.

"Are you not well?" Hux asks.

"I...I'm just sensing more than I should from them.."

I smooth out my gown, and pretend to be interested in one of the jewels on my bracelet. "Were they always so...so obvious??"

Hux laughs. "No, but then again, I can't use the Force. I frankly cannot see the appeal she has for Ren. There is one that holds much more appeal for me."

My heart begins to beat a mile a minute as I look into his entrancing blue eyes.

"I...I...Th-thank you, my lord."

"Dance with me?" He asks, standing and offering me his hand.

I look around to see if people are watching, but they could care less. I feel strange pulses in the Force that tell me that the Jedi's are aware of our presence, but everyone else is minding their own business.

A quadrille starts, and I guide Hux through the steps. Soon, we're laughing and relishing being in each other's company, until we have to change partners.

Prince Ben twirls me, and he says silkily, "Enjoying your time here?"

"I..Yes, Your Grace." He pulls me in close, and he whispers in my ear, "If you don't want to involve yourself further, I would suggest that you leave court, Lady Charlotte."

"Or what? You'll slice me up with that lightsaber you famously wield?" I threaten. "Go ahead, choke me with the Force like you have Armitage many times over."

The Prince chuckles. "Ooh, first name basis, is it? Yes, I thought so. Frankly, I'm surprised women hold any interest for him besides his quest for power. But to each their own. Just take my advice, I will not be so lenient again." The Prince changes partners again, and I have to switch dance partners three times before I get to Hux.

"I told you he was an asshole," Hux says, twirling me. I take his hand and we step out of the dance. "Let me guess, he threatened you."

"Yes, he didn't want me involving myself."

"Bah! Stupid misplaced noble gesture." He ducks into an open corridor and checks his holo communicator. "Of course, you could always back out of this, and I could brand you a traitor as well."

A year ago, this statement would terrify me, but no longer. I love him too much for that. "I'm not going anywhere. I mean that."

He rakes a hand through his hair, and nods. "I know, sorry. It's just seeing Gwen again, and how the resistance messed up her memories when we first came here...I can't let that stand. Ren needs to pay for killing Alester, you understand, right?"

"Of course. Are the troopers in position?" A sardonic smile lifts Hux's lips, and he nods his head. "The knights of Ren are enroute as well. I can't wait to see that asshole's face when his own former knights kill his mother in front of him."

I put his communicator back in his doublet and kiss him. "In the meantime, at least let's pretend that we're here for the ball."

"Oh? And what more would you like to do?" He asks, pulling me close. "Besides eat and prance around wearing these ridiculous clothes?"

I grin knowingly. "Hmm...I know this castle fairly well. I think we could pass the time in a way that would be fun for us both."

"Ah. Mixing business with pleasure, eh, Captain?" He teases. He caresses my cheek, and traces my lips with his thumb. "You forget this stakeout was your idea."

"No, I didn't forget. But I would like to think you would enjoy this." I reach down and rub his cock. It twitches, growing nicely hard for me. I frown. "Oh. Well, that's too bad you want to be so professional and--"

He swallows up my next words with a searing, passionate kiss. "Okay, show me this room you speak of. Remember, we have to be discreet."

"We will. Come with me." I take him by the hand, and lead him to the west wing of the castle, and where my old chambers were located. They are large but serviceable, and are not being used currently. Good. I lock the door behind us, and as soon as I do, the tension falls between us like a thick blanket...

...

We don't speak as we move towards each other. Hux's eyes are smoldering for me as I crash my mouth against his, moaning against his mouth as our tongues taste and explore our mouths thoroughly. We grab at each other's clothes and tear at them in our mad haste to be naked, to feel our skin against one another.

"Ah, fuck it," Hux growls, and carries me in his arms, and throws me on the bed half dressed in my gown.

He lifts up my skirts and unlaces his codpiece, his hard member springing forth. I touch myself between my already moistened clit, and dip a finger inside.

He crawls towards me, and slaps my hand out of the way as he teases my entrance with the tip of his dick.

I vaguely hear myself beg for him to fill me. "Are you sure? You don't have me convinced," He teases.

"Just fuck me already...Supreme Leader, Lord of my pussy," I pant, nearly shouting.

"Damn straight, mine by conquest," He says huskily.

He enters me, working his way inside of me slowly, torturing me with it. He wraps my legs around his waist, and begins to thrust, nearly pulling out all the way, and then slamming into my tight pussy, making me gasp at the sensation. I meet him thrust for thrust, moving with him.

"Hmm...you're so tight, ma chere," He whispers in French. "Come for me, cherie, that's an order."

He rolls me over so I'm lying on my stomach, and he begins to thrust harder and harder into me, making me pant and cry as we kiss passionately, one of his hands teasing my nipples as he fucks me hard from behind over and over again. We both reach our climax at almost the same time as Hux shudders against me, his hot seed filling me up, trickling down my thigh. He collapses, nearly crushing me with his body weight.

....

We stay like this for a while, our bodies still connected, but I don't want to leave. Neither does he, apparently, because he rolls off of me, and holds me from behind, kissing my temple.

"That was...vigorous," He says.

I laugh, and turn to face him. His hair has that tousled just fucked kind of style that looks hot on him, and there is a twinkle in his eyes that I never get tired of seeing. I think it's because he rarely gets to let down his guard is why I never get tired of seeing him so relaxed.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asks in English this time.

"No," I say, tracing the line of his cheek to his jaw. "I trust you. I just wish..." I trail off, not wanting to say more for fear I will lose the tender lover that is my Hux, and speak with his Supreme Leader self.

"You wish what, darling?"

"That..." _Well, you've been his lover for a year, what is the worst that could happen?_ "That we could be more open like this, like...well, like the enemy Jedi's are with each other."

He frowns at the mention of Lady Reyna and Prince Ben, but sighs. "You know I want that too, Charlotte, but think of our positions in the First Order. It would look bad if we paraded around like Ren and..R-Rey do. We aren't exactly married, and...is it not better to keep this under wraps? I cannot let my feelings for you jeopardize our mission."

I fight back my tears, and sit up. "What if we were married? Would that change things?"

"We would still have to live separately on the base but..." His eyes widen at my bold suggestion, and he kisses my hands. "Would you...would you _really_ want that? I stole your entire way of life as my prisoner."

"Yes, but you gave me a better one," I reason. I stand and adjust my gown, "One where I'm a leader, my own platoon of stormtroopers to obey my commands, friends... _love_. Here, I'm a ward of the Queen of England, forbidden my own life, even who I marry has to be her choice, not mine. Yes, I come from a noble Norman family, but the traitors Skywalker and Kenobi killed and raped my sisters and claimed my family's lands as their own. Only me and my cousin Tansy was spared, because of our high rank."

"Their men...killed your sisters?!" He says, astonished at my confession. "You never told me why you agreed so readily to join the First Order. Now, I know."

"Yes, now you know. But the reason I mainly want to stay is because I love you. I just want us to be able to be more open about it with everyone." I fix my hair and makeup as I talk.

"We'll see if this plan of the Emperor's is going to work first," He says, wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing my cheek. "Even if it fails abysmally, I want to do this properly, because I don't plan on doing this again any time soon."

"You better not, because I'll kill her, otherwise." I reach behind me and rub his balls. "No one touches this but me."

"Hmmm...keep doing that and we won't make it out of here in time for the show."

I pout. "Pity. I like it here."  
He grins. "Later, my lady. Later. When we can do it properly, this was just the appetizer to the main course."

"Ooh, and what's for dessert?"  
Hux winks. "You'll see. All in good time, all in good time." We leave the chambers and get back to the ball, and the time is nearly at hand. I cannot wait to see what mayhem the Emperor will release when midnight strikes...


	22. Chapter 22

Kylo's Pov...

I cannot believe the nerve of Hux to show his face! I felt the disturbances in the Force right away as soon as he entered the castle with Lady Charlotte tonight. They were dressed like any other noble, so they blended in easily enough, which disturbs me. Knowing Hux, something bad is going to happen tonight, I can feel it in my bones.

I can feel Ben at the back of my mind ready to break free, but I don't let him. " _You need me for this!"_ He complains. " _This is my kingdom, my people. You are the imposter here, brother."_

 _"Oh? We'll see about that."_ I chuckle and shut him out.

I watch Hux dance awkwardly with Lady Charlotte in the quadrille. I nod to Rey that I am going to dance with Charlotte, and she nods back as she dances with her partner. I find it amazing even now just how insync we are.

Ben warns her about tonight, and I scowl in frustration that he cannot stay put in my mind.

Finally, he says, " _If you give me one night with Reyna, I will sit here in this beachside castle content."_

 _"Oh? You think you can handle a night of Rey in bed, you be my guest, pal."_ I joke, " _But_ _just_ _so_ _you're_ _aware_ , _my_ _wife_ _is_ _not_ _some_ _soft_ , _delicate_ _lady_. _She'll_ _wear_ _you_ _out_ _before_ _the_ _evening_ _is_ _over_."

Ben didn't know what to say about that so he left. I dance with Rey again, and watch Hux leave the party with Lady Charlotte.

"They seem very cozy with each other," Rey says, twirling. "I didn't think the fascist had a heart underneath that black First Order uniform."

"One could make the same argument for me, I suppose." I bow, as the music stops. The people sitting to watch everyone dance claps, and we follow suit. We find our chairs, and sit next to the king, who is arguing with one of his counselors heatedly. The throne by the king is conspicuously vacant, and I miss my mother sitting there, I realize. Whatever she has done to me in the past, she is still my mother, and I love her.

"Ben, you're being distant again," Rey says, and then adds mentally, " _Do you want to talk about Leia? I know you were thinking of her just now."_

"Later, if we make it out of this. Still have your saber?" I ask. She grins seductively, and directs my hand to touch her left thigh. My fingers brush across the hardness of her cross beam saber.

" _It's close to my thighs as I want you to be right now,"_ She purrs in my mind while we talk verbally about surface stuff. Our Force connection has deepened if we're able to carry on two conversations like this. I can also pick up on her raw desire, and I groan inwardly at my foolish promise to my spiritual twin.

Some of my frustration shows up on my face, because Rey lifts an eyebrow, and asks, "What is it?"

"Ben wants you and I promised him one night with you," I whisper in her ear.

She frowns and sighs. "One night, and that's it. Did you tell him that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Are the soldiers in place with Poe leading?" She asks, all business now. I cannot help but grin at her.

"Yes. Now, we just have to wait and see what mischief the First Order is going to cook up for us," I say.

I hate waiting, I have never been one to just wait on one's laurels while things are going on, but sometimes that is what is required to execute a plan properly. We eat and drink some more, though it's only water, because we both agreed that we need to keep our wits about us for whatever is going to happen.

We do not need to wait for long, because as soon as the clock strikes midnight, forty Knights of Ren advance into the room, dragging a bloodied, and tortured petite woman in a ragged gown.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The king roars, standing. He advances towards the Queen, but the knights ignite their lightsabers and look directly at us.

"We were tasked with delivering a message, _Majesty."_ The knight says, his voice sounding robotic through his mask, of course.

Every Knight of Ren's voice sounds that way when wearing the mask and helmet, it is intended to strike fear in our opponents and intimidate them.

"Your...Queen, for the traitor and his Jedi whore. You can either hand them to us peacefully to save all of these people, or be destroyed. It's your choice, but this offer will not be made again."

Viktrov, yes, that is the speaker. It's not his real name, of course, we abandon birth names when we are knighted, of course.

I step forward, my lightsaber in my hand. "Sir Viktrov," I say, over my father's protests. "You can take me in, but spare the Jedi, she is of no use to you. I am the one you want."

Viktrov sneers. "How...chivalrous of you, Sir Kylo. But no, the Emperor requires _both_ of you for his needs. Much as I want to kill you for betraying the order, I require you both alive. Knights, take her."

Knights surround Rey, and she ignites her purple cross beam lightsaber, and she kills two of them before coming to stand beside me.

They are incensed because she holds a Ren lightsaber, but she holds it up in defiance. "You want me? Come and get me."

I ignite my own lightsaber, and step in front of her protectively, "You heard the lady. You want us, come and claim us, but I guarantee most of you won't make it out of here alive."

"So be it," Viktrov says, and comes at me full force, I block his blade easily, and move in to kick his legs out from underneath him. He springs back up, and I see Rey is engaged in a duel with a female knight on the other side of the room.

She dodges and dives, then beheads the woman easily. Part of her gown is singed in places, but I can't focus on my wife any more, because Viktrov has recovered and we're circling each other now looking for holes in our defenses.

"It's a pity you chose to sink so low, Ren," Viktrov taunts. I forget that he's an arrogant talker in combat situations. "We could be brothers once more in this war. Pity. It will be almost a shame to kill you." He continues rambling on, and I keep my face free of emotion, as I study his sloppy footwork, and I notice he's not guarding his right side.

I side step his saber and go in, slicing him in half. Entrails and some blood that the laser did not caterize fell to the slate floor. Rey, my father, and the other Knights are heavily engaged in fighting, and I cannot get to them, but I see Hux has broken away from the fighting and approaches me, drawing his blaster. He gets off three shots before I freeze them in midair with the Force.

"Cheater," Hux comments, and steps around dead bystanders to face me. "How about you face me man to man, Ren? No Force or Jedi mind trickery. You kill me, you can save your precious scavenger slut. But if I kill you, well, I will have scored a victory for peace in the galaxy."

I turn off my lightsaber, and holster it. "Fine. We'll fight. But even without the Force, you will lose."

Hux scoffs. "We'll see. Won't we, traitor?"

He holsters his blaster, and he runs at me to try to tackle me, but I side step him, and begin punching him in the face. We end up exchanging blows that leave us both bloody and bruised up before long, and when I finally get Hux in a head lock I snap his neck like a twig.

I do not have time to ponder how easily Hux was bested, because I see Rey fall to the ground, a Knight of Ren trying to trap her between a table. Her lightsaber goes flying...into Lady Charlotte's hands!

For a split second, I think she is going to defect, but then she sees Hux's bloodied, dead body and her anguished expression hardens to pure hatred. She screams and charges at me. I react just in time to block her strike. We exchange a series of rough parries and blows until I have my saber at her throat, ready to cut her head off. 

"WAIT!!" She screams, looking up at me pleadingly.

I pause and look down at her. She looks pitiful with her tearstreaked face. "I will join you, just...just _please_ let me live, Your Grace."

" _She seems genuine in her desire for repentance,"_ Prince Ben speaks up all of a sudden. " _Plus, do you really want to kill a woman with child, brother?"_

I lift the woman up, and holster Rey's purple lightsaber. "You betray me or call out to your stormtroopers, I will kill you. Understand?" I command her.

"Yes, sir. But I have to command my troops to stand down," Charlotte explains, wiping at her tears.

"Do it." I command. She takes out a holo communicator from the inside of her bodice and gives the orders to stand down.

The Knights of Ren that are alive stand down as well, and stop fighting us. The formerly grand ballroom is a blood stained slaughterhouse around us that would sicken me if I were not already a veteran of battlefields across many systems. Somewhere in this melee I spot the King and Queen.

The royal guards are tending to my father and mother, and they are shouting for the doctors to arrive. I go looking for Rey, and find her unconscious, sprawled underneath one of the tables. She has a series of cuts and bruises, nothing deep, but her gown hangs in rags on her.

Adrenaline helps me to lift the table off of her, and I carry her bridal style to the bed chambers, following Ben's directions in my head. One of the Knights breaks from the group and calls out to me.

"Yes, Sir..."

"Bartok, Bartok Ren, my lord." The Knight kneels before me. "I came to swear fealty to you, my rightful lord as first knight of our order."

"Only you, Sir. How...disappointing," I remark. "Well, your first proof of earning my trust is to escort me and my wife to one of the bed chambers. I need to tend to her wounds."

"Supreme Leader Snoke did not allow us such luxuries," The Knight says, standing.

"He's dead. The old laws of Sith chivalry will apply again to our order. We will utilize both sides of the Force from now on," I explain, as we go up four flights of stairs to a pair of elaborate double doors.

The chambers are elegant, spacious even. The color scheme is black and silver, and everything is immaculate. Ben has directed us to his chambers, I realize. I lay Rey down gently on the huge four poster bed and order Bartok to stand guard outside.

"Will you not need assistance in healing her, my Lord?" He asks curiously. Far more curious to my liking the way he's ogling my wife.

"No. It is my duty to do it myself. Just stand guard, and do not disturb us unless it is of the utmost importance."

The Knight leaves us alone, and I begin to heal Rey with the Force. I could have just let the doctors in the room to do their job, but I have always been a selfish, possessive bastard. No one touches what is mine and lives.

I take off her gown, and marvel at how many layers of undergarments women actually wear in this system. Far too many by my estimation. I check for other injuries once Rey is naked, and see that most of her cuts and bruises are on her face and arms. I tuck her under the covers, and kiss her lips softly to not open up the slight cut on her upper lip.

I undress, and begin to feel the exhaustion and stress of the battle earlier take hold of my limbs. It's time to go to the part of my subconscious where Prince Ben lives, and give him his one night with Rey. It kills me inside to have to live again on that beach, but I gave my word, and I try to always be a man of my word. I gather up Rey in my arms, and sleep the sleep of the weary...


	23. Chapter 23

Kylo's Pov...

I don't want to be here in this part of my mind with Ben. But I swore to him that he would have his night. I see the large, imposing castle on this beach I created as a mental sanctuary for myself long ago in training.

I am thankful that my robes are thick and warm, because the sun is setting, and the weather has turned chilly. I trudge up the almost sheer cliff face and nearly trip a few times traversing it. The portcullis is up, and the drawbridge extended for my arrival. Good, he's expecting me. There were times he put guards in place, and I had to deflect arrows and fight off some knights to reach the castle.

I walk across the drawbridge, and it immediately lifts up, trapping me in the castle. A servant comes to collect my cloak and mask, and I hand it to the page. I chuckle at that, even in the prison I built for him, he is still the spoiled Prince.

I go to the dining room, and see Ben at the far end of the table eating and being served by scantily clad women in slave outfits Janna the Hutt once made his girls wear. It's a disgusting display, but since he's a part of my subconscious, I am only disgusted by that carnal part of me that resides in all men.

"Come, sit with me, brother," Ben says happily, waving me over. "There is no need to stand on ceremony when it is just the two of us, now is there?"

I sit down, and girls bring me food, pour some wine into one glass, and water into another. "I suppose not. You didn't have your women here dressed like mother was on Tattoine. Why the change?"

Ben shrugs his shoulders. "Like you said, Rey is passionate. I take it she got that from you."

"I was her first, yes. You know my sordid sex life," I say, drinking a sip of blush wine that tastes very sweet. "The girls on Athc-to, the later ones on several First Order bases over the years. At least they were never weak, pampered girls as you are used to."

"I want more time with her," Ben says after a time. "Or..should I say, I want to live _my_ life, Kylo. I know that Rey deprived me of my Reyna. I was devastated when she walked into the ocean and drowned herself. Rey offered her a chance to fight her for the right to live, and Reyna chose to drown."

This is news. Rey never told me that she killed that part of herself, but I admire her strength to do what was necessary. "Rey was testing her to see if she was worthy of life. Apparently, not."

Ben frowned. "How can you sit there and be so _cold_ about this?!" He rounds on me. "Reyna was my _wife._ I know that means something to you, damn it! You would wrest the moon from the heavens if your Rey demanded it as a token of your love. I suppose it is the one pure part of you left, your ability to love your wife more than life itself. I no longer have that, because of her."

I finish eating my meal, and dip my fingers in the finger bowl to clean them.

A girl comes to wipe my hands on a soft towel. "Rey won't agree," I say after a long pause. "She said one night and that was it. She was very specific about that."

Ben nods sadly. "Pity. Well, since you are back at Whitehall now, I will visit her now. But please, enjoy the girls. Sarah is excellent at fellatio in particular, the girl has no gag reflex to speak of."

He points to a stunningly beautiful ash blonde beauty cleaning the table. I notice that she is wearing an actual gown, and not the sleazy slave girl outfits the other girls are.

"Beautiful. But not for me," I remark. "She seems to be your favorite."

Ben laughs. "Oh, yes. And the most to your liking. Appearances are deceiving in this castle. Remember that." I watch Ben leave the dining hall, and as soon as he left, he was in control of my physical body.

I have to kill him, I realize, sadly. Not for power, or on someone's orders, but for Rey, for _us,_ we need that after so long at war. Peace and time to heal all of our past wounds together. _Forgive me, Rey. For doing what I have to do for us..._


	24. Chapter 24

Rey's Pov...

A black brocade canopy greets my eyes as I open them. I'm in Prince Ben's chambers, and my heart sinks. Kylo is not here. Damn his Knight of Ren codes of honor! I was getting used to his strong, dark presence. When he first came to me, the old annoyances of his anger management issues made me wary of him, but he has a way of...growing on you. It's crazy but true. I realize that I love this part of Ben, too much for my own good. What in God's name does that say about me? That I prefer a killer to a gentle, brave man?

I hear the door to the chambers open up, and Lady Phasma comes in, carrying a silver breakfast tray. I try to sit up, but wince at the pain.

"Oh, no my lady," She says softly, "Do not move around too much, Prince Ben said that you had some scarring along your sides."

"Why...why am I not in a guest chamber?" I ask. I'm alarmed by how weak I sound. Just how badly am I injured from that battle with the Ren Knights? I almost don't want to know the answer.

Phasma blushes at that, and fingers the rosary hanging from her left wrist. "The Prince thought it was best. I questioned his wisdom in that, but he plainly told me that you would be sleeping here, and had us bring your belongings with you."

I smile at Ben's thoughtfulness. It's a pity I don't like him more. "What about their Majesties? What about them?"

Phasma begins to cry, and I put a hand on hers. She pats my hand and says sadly, "Queen Leia...she is resting, but looks worse for wear. But the King...well...the doctors did all they could."

"Shit," I murmur. Then more clearly, I say, "When did he die?"

"Two w-weeks ago."

"You're telling me I've been bedridden for _two_ weeks? Is that what you're trying to tell me, Phasma?" I sit up, ignoring the groans of my body. Damn Reyna and her soft way of living!

"Yes, my lady."  
"Did they have a funeral?"

"Oh, yes. A grand state one, the bells tolled for hours as they rang for all the years of King Hannibal's life. It was...most moving, indeed."

"Good, he deserved that. Where is Prince Ben?" I almost don't want to know the answer.

"In the training yard with Sir Dameron. He seems most intrigued by the odd light weapons you and the Prince have." I let out a sigh of relief.

Kylo, yes, only he would wield his red lightsaber. "How did you learn how to use yours, if I may ask, my lady?"

"Lots of training under a master fighter," I say. Some of my memories of training are not so nice, but the ones where Kylo and I flirted subtly while sparring, those were fun. Phasma and I talk for a good length of time before I see Ben walk in. My breakfast is nearly gone, and my heart drops when I see that his eyes are dark brown, instead of the black I have come to love.

"Shall I go fetch the other ladies with your gown for the day, madam?" Phasma asks.

"Later, my lady," I say. "We will summon you later. Right now, I need to speak with my husband alone."

Phasma bobs a curtsy. "Yes, of course, my lady."

She quickly leaves the room, and when we're alone, Ben asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll live."

"Good. Did you hear about the King?" He asks. He moves the breakfast tray aside to one of the nightstands, and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I did. I'm sorry. He irritated me at times, but he was a good man, just like Kylo," I add his darker brother's name out of spite. He winces from the use of his twin's name. _Good. I want him back, you don't belong with me, I didn't Force bond with you._

"He's a _killer_ , Rey. He wants me dead for even speaking with you. I can hear him even now. Why would you prefer him to me?" He pleads sadly. "I am going to be a King, I could give you a crown, a country to rule...and yet you choose him. Why?"

I hate his tears. He is brave in combat, but too much the courtier in all other aspects of his life. No, I could never be happy with someone like this.

"I love him," I finally say. "But if he tries to kill you, fight him. You balance him out, and is his link to the lightside. Do you understand?"

"He would never allow me to live as I do now," He reminds me. "To be with you. You are so strong and beautiful, Rey. I see why he is drawn to you now, and I wish you could learn to love me as you do him."

He gets up to leave, but I keep him rooted to the spot. "Then show me what I will be missing once he locks you back in his mind."

He smiles warmly, and winks. "Oh, I will. But first, I have duties to attend to." He kisses my hand and stands. "Until tonight."

He strides from the room, and I get up out of bed. I go slowly, my legs weak from not being able to exercise. I go to Ben's closet and take off my chemise. I am black and blue all over my body, but my face is healing up. I look worse than I feel, and that's a good sign, I suppose.

I go into the bathroom and use the stool closet, and begin filling the huge black tub with water. When it is full, I turn on the jets, and relish the knots being worked out of my tense muscles. Palpatine is out there. I can feel it in the Force like some dark phantom lurking in a dark dream. But can Ben deal with a psychotic Sith Lord? One who damned near killed master Luke, and Darth Vader. No, I need Kylo Ren on this, not his wholly good, moral self.

My ladies come in, and gasp at the beauty of the rooms, and I turn off the jets. I get out of the tub, and drain the water, already missing the water's warmth. My ladies dry me off, and I pick out an amber colored gown trimmed in gold. I am laced and stuffed into the dress, and when I'm done getting ready for the day, I look every inch a lady. I sure don't feel like one, though. I belt on my lightsaber, and feel marginally more comfortable in my own skin.

I go about my duties, and by the end of the day ask a passing page where I can find the Queen. I am given directions, and thank the boy, who felt intimidated talking to me. Geez, what is the court saying about me, exactly? I did use the Force in combat, I had to, or I would not have survived for as long as I did in the battle. But then again, a woman who can wield a sword and take on hardened warriors on her own is almost unheard of, so it's understandable that they fear me...

....

The Queen's rooms are just as spacious as Ben's, though clearly more feminine, and stuffy for my taste. No, I prefer his dark austere tastes over this prissy, soft color palate. She is being waited on by her ladies, and when Leia sees me, she dismisses our ladies to the next room.

"You look well, dear," Leia says weakly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but nothing I can't handle, General," I reply.

Leia grins knowingly. "Ah. So it _is_ you, Rey. I see none of that other lady behind your eyes, so it must be true what my son has told me. Do you want some tea? I find that the hot tea soothes a scratchy throat."

"Yes, thank you."

I pour myself a cup of tea, and am surprised that it's Jasmine, instead of Earl Grey. I take a sip and set it aside on a nearby side table. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Leia. I know you loved Han a great deal."

"I know, and I will miss him, every day." She studies me closely, and I squirm under her gaze. "Almost as much as you miss Kylo."

"Y--How did you _know?"_

"I could say all sorts of things about the Force and the like," She drains her tea, "But I won't. I just know, dear. The heart wants what the heart wants as they say."

"But he's a killer, a monster--"

"And he has been redeemed by you, Rey. Whoever he was before, your bond with him brought out the good in him," Leia explains.

"Who is to say whether this new good side to him is better off dead, or not? I cannot say, only that I'm happy love has found him, it gives him the focus he needs in his life."

"I..I don't know what to say."  
"You don't need to say anything."

Leia coughs, and sits up. "Enough of the sappy talk. I need you two to do all you can to defeat Palpatine. He has been biding his time, I sense, planning, and plotting. His General may be dead, but we have bait to draw him out: Lady Charlotte."

Oh yes, the little blonde traitor who shared a lot more than intel with Hux. Eww...I almost puke up my breakfast thinking of it. "Isn't she not scheduled to die on Tower green a week from the coronation?"

"Yes. But the judges may repeal that because she's pregnant." My eyes go wide as saucers. Okay, yeah, I feel like puking now.

Leia sees my distress and nods her head in understanding. "I admit that I was shocked by what the doctors found, but apparently the girl was over the moon when they told her the news."

"Gross. All the more reason for her to die," I say, coldly. "If she dies, his line dies with her. God forbid Hux's child grows up to foster his political views. I'm more concerned about Palpatine killing any children I might have, because they will be Force sensitive from two Force user parents."

"That's what I fear as well." Leia spreads some jam on a crumpet and hands me one as well. I take it, but feel too queasy to eat it, though I know it's delicious.

"This is one of the reasons we kept you and my son apart to prevent this from happening," Leia explains sadly. "But the Force has different ideas, I suppose. No matter. Are you sure you want to join in the fighting?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Send for my ladies and leave me to rest, dear. Thank you for coming to see me."

I smile, and kiss her hands. "Of course. Get some rest now, alright?" I bob a curtsy, and leave with my ladies. Lady Rose is chattering away like the social butterfly she is, and no one seems to notice how very far my thoughts are from the upcoming coronation. I want sleep all of a sudden, I need to rest up, because of my husband's idiotic gesture of sharing me. One night is what he was promised, and he will get his one lousy night, and then afterwards, me and my husband are going to have words. The strongly worded kind, by God...


	25. Chapter 25

Rey's Pov...

One night..one night...Just one night of love. Surely you can do that much for the man, right, Rey? I question myself as I get ready for our fateful evening. The candles are lit, the fireplace roaring, rose petals on the bed. I nurse my merlot wine, and want to be well on my way to getting drunk by the time Ben gets here.

I demanded my birth blocker shot from Luke before coming to Hampton court palace for the ball, and he reluctantly gave it. I know the drug stays in your system for five years, and you don't even get a period, but I also know that only the First Order hoarded all of the technology and medicine before we were exiled to Earth. I could very well have taken the last birth control medicine left. Oh well, if I get Kylo back, I'm not planning on being safe in our sex life...

....

Prince Ben's Pov...

My chambers are lit with dim candles, and the air is fragrant with roses in the air. I smile at Rey's effort to make this night special for us both; it means more to me than she can know.

Rey is sitting at an informal dinner wearing a black chemise that might as well have been spun from spider webs it was so sheer. She had her wavy hair down for once, and my body thrums with anticipation of what is to come. I take off my doublet and shoes, hose, and pad to the table.

"Well, hello there," Rey says, lifting up a crystal glass of wine, saluting me. "I've already pretty much eaten, sorry. But there's still plenty as you can see. Why they insist on letting so much food go to waste, I'll never understand."

"Perchance they think it a deficit in funds if a table is not overflowing with food for a noble," I say and shrug my shoulders.

Rey frowns, and watches me eat. "No, it's to display dominance on the social ladder. Another sign we don't mesh."

I slam my fork down in annoyance. "Is this to deliberately vex me, madam? Or a test that you expect me to pass?"

Rey laughs bitterly. "Oh, my. How you do give in so easily, oh, mighty king. Well, to answer your two questions I will say yes to the first, and no, I fully expect you to fail...in all manner of things tonight. I want my _husband_ back, you see, my _real_ husband. The one who was my ally in defeating Snoke, in bringing down the First Order the first time, my lover who won my heart when he killed his own Knights of Ren soldiers to save my life."

"Can I not have one night with you, Rey?" I ask, but the steely expression in her eyes tells me that she will not be moved, and I sigh deeply. "One kiss, then. Can I have that at least?"

"Fine."

Rey comes to my side of the table, and straddles me. I smirk at her wanton gesture. I look into her eyes, and caress her cheeks, and bring her face to mine slowly. I begin to kiss her, but she does not respond. She tastes of salt, and I realize she is crying.

I feel a sadness I didn't know I felt radiate from her, and I draw back. Whatever desire I felt before is quenched by the sadness of the woman on my lap.

"Forgive me, Rey," I pull her into my arms, and she clings to me, sobbing.

My shirt is getting wet, but I don't care. No matter what my feelings, I cannot have her, and I have to live in the shadows of Kylo Ren's mind all of my life. I know that now. I close my eyes, and darkness comes over me...

....

Kylo's Pov...

I knew as soon as I saw Ben in the castle that something was either really wrong, or he was forfeiting our arrangement. I didn't care what it was, Rey needs me and that's all that I need to know.

"You win," Ben says hoarsely. "She loves and chooses you, you lucky bastard. She will not touch me."

I look up from my dinner and grin. "Ah. But you understand, of course that I have to kill you now, to let the past fully die, don't you?"

"I would rather we not," Ben says, and takes off his sword. "I will temper your pull to the darkside of the Force, and help you with ruling my kingdom if," I put up a finger, "And _only_ if you treat Rey like the precious diamond she is, she has gone through too much in her life to lose you, brother."

"I expected a fight." I holster my lightsaber, and hold out my hand. "Just one thing, you try to come to the fore again, and I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?"

Ben takes it, and I can feel a balancing of the Force, and peace, peace for the first time in my life spreads through my limbs, chasing away the last of my demons. Ben's figure in front of me shines like the purest light, and when we merge in the Force, I feel...whole at long last. I open my eyes, and feel myself come to the fore, leaving behind an empty castle...

....

Rey's Pov...

I feel instantly sorry for my cruel behavior when Ben collapses on the floor, spilling me on top of him. I let out a loud yelp of surprise, and try to shake Ben awake. _Geez, now look what you've done, the man is dead because of you. What the hell, Rey?_ I begin to slap him when black eyes greet me, and my hand is frozen in place with the Force.

"If this is how I plan on waking up to you every day, I should let Ben have control," Kylo's darker voice says, amused. He unfreezes my hand and I almost can't believe it's him until he rolls over, pinning me in place.

Our eyes meet, and I begin to cry, only they are pure tears of joy. "You're here, you're _really_ here! Are...are you staying for good this time?"

"Yes, scavenger, I'm staying."

"Oh, name calling is it?" I tease, mock punching him. "Now I know you are here to torment me, monster."

He laughs, kissing my forehead. "Your monster, and don't you dare forget it."

"Well, then help remind me."  
Kylo smirks, "Yes, ma'am."

...

He lowers his head to brush his lips with mine, only I deepen it, and suddenly we're tearing at each other's clothes in a mad rush to date the desire that we both feel so keenly. I nod as he silently asks if he can carry me. He sweeps me up in his arms bridal style, and carries me to the bed, peppering little kisses on my forehead, nose, and cheeks. He lowers me to the bed gently and crawls towards me, his black eyes smoldering with pure lust.

My breath hitches in my throat as I touch myself, making little circles around my clit with my thumb. Kylo kisses and licks up my thighs and nips me there. I gasp at the sensation, and he chuckles, continuing his upward journey to my already slick pussy. He gently slaps my hand out of the way, and says, grinning slyly, "Naughty girl. You know the rules, do you not?"

"I...I..." I breathe shaky breaths as Kylo begins licking along my folds and teasing my breasts with his other hand. "I...I only touch what is mine."

"Exactly."

He dips in between my legs again, and starts working that talented tongue of his deeper and deeper into my folds as I feel the tension inside of me build and build until I cry out his name. Kylo sits up, and wipes off my cum from his face and hand.

At first I think he is going to just fuck me already, but he is deliberately teasing me, making me pant and beg for his cock. He dips two fingers in as his lips attack mine, and I moan into his mouth as I nearly come undone again.

"Please..." I pant. "I want..."

"Say it. Tell me how bad you want my big cock inside you." He thrusts my pussy faster with his fingers and adds a third. "So...Oh fuck, Kylo...I...I want it so so bad. Please fuck me.."

He lines up his cock with my entrance and enters me, hard, demanding. I arch my hips against his thrusts, wrapping my legs high around his waist to feel him go balls deep into my tight pussy. We fight for dominance, sometimes with me on top, riding him hard, sometimes from behind.

We're back to missionary position when he whispers in my ear, "I'm going to cum."

"Do it," I say.  
"You sure?"

I nod my head, and he stiffens and growls in the back of his throat as I feel his hot seed fill my pussy, and drip a little down my thighs. He withdraws from me, and enters me from behind to wrap his arms around me to cuddle...

He kisses my temple and says softly, "You never let me do that before, nut in you."

"I took the last birth blocker shot before the ball," I explain. "You forget we were at war before."

"We are now, technically," He murmurs. "Palpatine is still out there, and likely planning some mischief soon, and--"

I roll over and lay a finger on his plump lips. "Not tonight, please. I want to focus on us. If...if I can get another shot, do you think we can...you know?"

Kylo's eyes light up. "Oh, Rey...You never wanted to before. You shut me down every time I brought up the possibility."

"I'm ready." I lace my fingers through his. "I just didn't want it to be Ben's. I chose you, remember?"

"Yes, I do. Well, if we raid the medical deck, I will make sure you get the counter dose." He promises.

I kiss him, and I get up off the bed. "And just where are you going?" He asks, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"To the bathroom to bathe," I wink, "You can join me if you like, this jet tub is huge."

"Well, I wouldn't dream of refusing such a grand offer."

I laugh, and pull him towards the bathroom. "Shut up, and get in here, stinky. Honestly, it's amazing I can tolerate your funk. You're lucky you're so hot."

"You're lucky you have a sweet little ass or I may have to punish you for those rash words," He shoots back, laughing.

He spanks me, and winks, before getting in the filling tub. I join him, and I rest my back against his, just loving being in his arms again. We head off to bed and for the first time in two weeks, I sleep peacefully, secure in my husband's arms and love...


	26. Chapter 26

Lady Charlotte's Pov...

A week..I have been in this fetid cell in the Tower for a week, and I measure my life now by minutes and hours. The Tower guards took Millicent away from me, and that is what broke me the most. Millicent was my last link to Armitage..well, except for our unborn child, of course. But who is to say how long I will be allowed to keep this product of our love? They have not told me when I'm going to die, just that I will.

I suspect that they will not proceed with the execution until after Prince Ben is crowned King. I wait until night to pull out my holo communicator and contact the Emperor.

The Knights of Ren are traitors, all of them, and the Jedi is not in custody. I turn it on, and wait for it to connect to where Palpatine is currently. I know that he doesn't always stay in his church sanctuary, but goes to Starkiller Base 2. Hux told me that the resistance destroyed the first one with the help of the traitor stormtrooper FN-2187.

The communicator connects to the Finalizer, and I put in my code. I am patched through to an all black and chrome chamber where the Emperor sits on his throne.

"Ah, Captain Coverly," Palpatine says with feigned cheerfulness. "You have been placed in prison, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sire," I say. "But the Ren Knights serve Prince Ben now, and he protects the Jedi. I fail to see how you are going to wrest her from him now."

"Did you ensure that the birth blocker was a placebo, Captain?" He asks mildly, as if talking about the weather.

"Yes, that is the one good thing to come out of the failure at Hampton court palace," I say. "Sire?"

Palpatine sighs, and frowns. "Yes, Captain?"

"About our arrangement--"

"Ah yes, to be a Ren Knight," He cuts me off. "To train under me, as I understand it."

"Yes, Sire. But I am scheduled to die, and..." I blush, embarrassed to be admitting my delicate condition to him. "...I am with child."

Palpatine cackles. "Apart from breaking at least six rules against officer fraternization, I must needs keep you alive, since your connection to the Force will prove of use to the First Order. But you are put on notice for this inappropriate affair, do you understand, Captain?"

I cannot help but fall on my knees and express my heartfelt gratitude that he is letting me live. "Yes, yes. Now, activate your beacon, and you will be brought aboard the base. Dismissed, Captain."

The communication cuts off and I activate my tracking beacon, which all First Order officers have surgically implanted in their left wrist. You activate it by scanning the bar code on your holo communicator. I did so, and take a nap on my cot in my cell...

....

I hear commotion outside my cell, and I hear blasters being fired, screams of men dying. Two stormtroopers come in, and one of them has Millicent in their arms. She looks shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

"I'll take her," I say to the Lieutenant. He hands me the ginger cat, and Millicent eagerly snuggles and nudges into me, meowing. "Shh...love, none of that now. Mommy's going to have to carry you to the shuttle. Can you be mommy's good girl?"

The cat went to sleep in my arms, and my stormtrooper escorts flanked me, as the Tower guards tried to rain arrows down on us from the towers as we flee London. Four of my twelve stormtroopers are killed as we board the cruiser, but I give orders to lift off when some of them ask if we should go back for our dead.

"We have no choice," I explain, setting Millicent down on one of the couches, and kissing the top of her head. "The Emperor is expecting an immediate report. You know how he is when he is kept waiting."

The stormtroopers start moving, and they put in the coordinates to Starkiller Base 2. I sense that the Emperor is none too thrilled with losing the Prince and the scavenger girl, but I also very much want to live. If I have to die, well, I'll do it to protect what I love, not out of loyalty to the First Order...

...

Kylo's Pov...

As soon as the crown is placed on my head, I feel the weight of the title on my shoulders immediately. Rey holds my hand as we are both crowned with towering, glittering jewels on our heads, dressed in regal robes, made special for the occasion. The crowds cheering us on are thunderous, and I feel like I'm in a dream I don't want to wake from.

We are cheered and applauded by the people as we move through the city, but then I feel the disturbances in the Force. Rey feels it too, and she says mentally, " _We're going to be attacked, and these people are not prepared for...Oh God. Kylo, they have another Star Killer Base."_

My eyes widen with alarm. I don't ask Rey how she knows this, the Force tells her. "Sir Dameron," I say aloud, spotting the dark haired knight in the procession beside us. He leads his white horse over to our carriage, and asks, "Your Grace?"

"How much do you remember before...the exile?" I say this last part only in his hearing.

"Not much, Majesty," He says nervously. "A few flying missions here and there, Crait, not much else. Why do you ask?"

"How about Starkiller Base?" Rey asks.

Poe looks alarmed, and he nods. "You two nearly killed each other on the surface." He points to the faint scar my Uncle's lightsaber made slicing half of my face open.

"They built another one." I say. Poe pales at that, and nods. He gallops off and begins shouting orders to evacuate the King and Queen to Whitehall, and to put the city on lockdown...

....

Everything happens at once as we are rushed into the palace, and I go to my first privy counsel meeting. Rey accompanies me, and I groan at these people's idiotic sexist attitudes towards women.

Half of the meeting was spent debating on why the Queen was present, and the other half talking about ways of negotiating with the enemy.

I slam my fist on the table, startling them all with my display of anger. "You _cannot_ negotiate with this military!" I shout. "If the First Order decides you are a threat, they will kill your entire people, down to the last child. The more time we spend debating on issues that hold no merit, the more time it gives them to strike."

This was met with debating on all sides until Rey stands and begins to Force choke the most vocal lord at the table. "Your King is right, my lords."

She flicks a wrist and the man slumps forward gasping for breath. "This is an organization that believes in absolute control over whatever...country they choose to conquer. They hold all of the cards, all of the power, and they have declared war against us. You cannot believe the technology they have to destroy all of us."

"And we should trust a mere woman, should we?" One lord asks impertinently.

"I am your _Queen,_ gentlemen!" Rey roars. "And this is _not_ up for debate! As your Queen, I will express only my expectations. Firstly, I expect for you all to keep a civil tongue in my court. Secondly, I expect you to follow your sovereign's orders without question. Thirdly, I expect you all to listen to your King when he speaks. Do continue, Your Grace," Rey says, winking at me, as she sits in one of the thrones set up for us in the room.

I flash her a smile, and say, "The Queen and I are of one accord on this, because she has fought them and won, and I have done the same. You can spew out as many sexist, asinine remarks as you wish. The fact of the matter is is that we will all die if we do not evacuate immediately."

I leave out the details of my full past association as a former Commander of the First Order, of course. Once we're able to finally convince the privy counselors that this threat is very real, I call an end to the meeting.

"Thank you," I say, when I'm alone with Rey at last. "For earlier. You really scared the shit out of those men, most Queens are supposed to blindly follow whatever decision their King and husband decides."

Rey laughs. "Even if I accepted your offer the first time to rule by your side, I would still demand that I be your equal. You did marry a stubborn bitch after all."

I laugh, and tilt her chin to meet my eyes. "You're only a bitch when you're on your menses."

She socks my arm. "Eww! You pig, take that back!"

"Hell no, it's true and you know it, love. But enough of that, we do have to get out of here, and meet up with my uncle and Kenobi," I say this last part more seriously.

"Agreed. Let's take out this psycho already so we can move on with our lives." We leave the counsel chambers, change into more comfortable clothes, and after some arguing, agree that it's time to put our plan in place: we will position Knights of Ren in key positions in the First Order's army. The knights that we trained as Ren Knights will infiltrate first and destroy the base from within on D'qar, the last location of the resistance.

"Do you know if they fired the weapon yet?" I ask one of our spies.

"No, Your Grace. But the--"

"Sun would start to darken in the sky if they did. Yes, I know," I say impatiently. "Pilot, put in the coordinates to D'Qar."

"Yes, my lord," The Ren Knight says. Rey leaves to go to our quarters, and she flashes me a smile before retiring. I follow her and we get ready for bed. We lay together in bed, and sleep fitfully in each other's arms. Whatever else may happen in this fight, I hold on to what is important, and never let go. Ever...


	27. Chapter 27

Rey's Pov...

We land in a secluded spot close to the main base, twelve yards from the generator. The base is set up very similarly to the first Starkiller Base, so I can only assume that the control center is near the middle of the building like the last one.

Kylo takes the lead, and I'm already getting annoyed by Sir Poe's lack of stealth as we make our way through the dense forests surrounding a huge, imposing, black building that I know is half underground. A First Order shuttle lands, and I see Lady Charlotte come down the landing ramp, carrying a ginger cat in her arms like a baby.

Kylo chuckles, and says mentally, " _I didn't think they would let that damn cat of Hux's live after he died. Weird."_

I smile, and shrug my shoulders. We creep along and Poe is looking at us strangely. I gesture for him to focus. He nods his head, and we continue on. Charlotte walks with that same rigid posture as Hux, and is even giving out orders like him as well. I file that intel away for possible use later and focus on getting into the base without being seen by patrols. We watch the traitor, her guards, and the patrols go back inside before sneaking around to the north side of the base where it's even less heavily guarded.

I spot a service drain that is just perfect to sneak into, although I don't fancy the smell coming out of it. Kylo and I ignite our lightsabers and cut the grate open easily enough. Kylo pushes it off to the side with the Force.

I take several deep breaths before putting my lightsaber in front of me to use as a flashlight.

"You sure we have to go in there, guys? It stinks in there," Poe complains.

"And you have a _better_ idea, Dameron?" Kylo asks sarcastically. "Do enlighten us with your lofty wisdom of getting us into this base safely."

"I..I just."

"Shut up. Sir Petrov, lead the way," Kylo orders. A masked Ren Knight steps forward, and ignites his yellow saber whip. I follow behind my husband, then master Luke, master Kenobi, and lastly, Sir Poe Dameron, who never ceased to complain for this entire mission...

....

The smell gets worse as Sir Petrov leads us further and further into the base. He is using a holo map on his holo pad, and making course corrections when he gets lost. I feel as if we are walking into a trap, and Charlotte was the bait to lead us in.

Kylo nods at my thoughts but says nothing verbally, or otherwise, he's focused on the mission entirely. I try to, but I cannot shake the feeling that something unusually bad is going to happen. I just want to stop whatever that thing happens to be before it's too late...

...

Lady Charlotte's Pov...

The rebels have landed, my stormtroopers tell me, as I locate my quarters. I let Millicent go as I explore my small, but beautiful quarters. I run a hand down my still flat stomach, and want to cry. Hux should be here with me, with our child. All I want to do is lie down on the bed and sleep for eight months until it's time to go to the medical ship, and have this baby. But I have to give my report to Emperor Palpatine, and he does not like to be kept waiting.

I change out of my nasty, filthy gown, take a shower, and put on my uniform, putting my hair into a tight bun and pinning it in place with lots of Bobby pins. I wear no makeup as I normally would on duty.

When I'm satisfied that I look presentable, I walk with my platoon of stormtroopers to where Palpatine's audience chamber is located. I feel almost as if I am going to my death, and I pray to God that I am wrong, because if I'm wrong then I lose everything...

...

Getting into that elevator was one of the hardest things I have ever done, and I wish that I was anywhere else but here, putting my life, and that of my child's life, in danger to give a sit-rep to the Emperor himself.

The elevator makes an abrupt halt, and the movement makes me slightly queasy, I must admit. The corridor leading to the black door of Palpatine's audience chamber is heavily guarded with Praetorian guards, dressed in flowing crimson robes, and their faces covered with imposing red masks. Darkside energy literally oozes from their pores, and I am absolutely petrified of them, but I will be damned if I let it show. I hold my head high like a proud First Order officer, and let these silent Force user guards escort me into an all red chamber.

Red lights, red polished floors. The only thing black was the tall throne that the small, haggard, black cloaked man sat in. He is watching the stars outside the huge web shaped window, and he turns to face me.

"Guards, leave us," He orders in his dark, ancient voice that holds no warmth in it even when he is happy. "You may approach, Captain Coverly."

I salute him, and then my previous etiquette training takes hold, and I execute a low curtsy, meant to please a King.

He inclines his head, and says, "Report."

I give my report in detail, and he frowns. He nods his head, and says, "You understand now what is expected of you, Captain, since the traitor Sith Knights failed to bring the prisoners to me?"

"I...I...Permission to speak candidly, Sire?"

"Granted."

"I don't feel comfortable killing the future Prince or Princess when they are born. Not since I am pregnant myself," I add this last part grudgingly.

He flashes me a wolfish  
grin. "Attachments...such a weakness, Captain. When you learn to channel all emotion through the Force, such attachments are only a means to an end. Failure will force me to have to take...ugly measures to ensure your compliance."

I swallow hard, and almost feel like crying. I don't have the stormtrooper self-destruct tracking device in my wrist, but that doesn't mean he can't kill me with other less painful methods.

"I...Yes, Sire. Of course."

"Good. Very good. Only know that my generosity has limits." He waves a hand of dismissal and I salute the Emperor before leaving. I can feel his evil, dead eyes on me as I leave the audience chamber, and as soon as I get back into the elevator to go back to my quarters I vomit.

I wipe my mouth on a handkerchief, one of Hux's actually, and my grief boils over inside me again. I collapse on my bed and clutch the piece of embroidered red silk, crying over what the 'good guys,' stole from me.

After what seems like hours, I am able to get up off my bed, and get ready for bed. A strange resolve comes over me as I lay down to sleep. I am going to complete my mission of ridding the galaxy of the Jedi, and execute Order 66 to the full. I do not have the strength in the Force to effectively kill Ren, his wife, and the two older masters accompanying them, but babies are helpless. Yes, that will have to suffice. Hopefully, that will keep me and my own child out of harm's way in the long run...


	28. Chapter 28

Kylo's Pov...

I locate a ladder that leads us out of these filthy sewers, and as soon as we climb up the ladder that leads to a service deck, I take a deep breath of the pure, regulated air circulating in the base. I smile underneath my mask, and look to see that we have everyone. Rey is talking with my uncle and her grandfather, and Sir Poe is sharpening his sword in a corner.

"We should keep moving, my lord," Sir Petrov says, approaching me. "The base has heavy guards placed at each deck." He points out the guards on his holo pad.

"You take point," I order, "You were assigned to this base once, and know it better than any of us. I am only familiar with the last one's layout."

"On it," He says, and strides off to the doors, working on the code to open them.

I see my uncle approach me, and he asks, "Are we going to go in, guns blazing, or will this be a stealth mission?"

"I only care about sabotaging this base," I answer, "My taste for vengeance died when I killed Snoke, and freed myself of his poisonous influence. If I can save my kingdom that will be worth all the shed blood in the world."

"Good, I'm relieved. I was expecting something more brash, more..."

"Kylo Ren-like?"  
Luke smiles. "Yes, exactly."

I watch Rey talk with Kenobi and shake my head. "Not with Rey here to be put at risk. I may be a killer, but I'm not _that_ irresponsible." My uncle pats my back and leaves to confer with Kenobi.

Rey approaches me, and says, "No matter how many times I see it, I feel that the mask does not suit you."

I chuckle at that, and take it off, and hold it in one hand. "It's meant to intimidate your enemies, not necessarily to conceal your identity," I explain. "I promise I will wear it only for battle if you hate it so much."

A wicked glint came into Rey's eyes as she grins slyly. "Oh, I'm sure we can find some use for it beyond combat. Maybe later?"

I chuckle. "Perhaps."

The door opens with the sound of decompressed air, and I put my mask back on. It is time to finally finish what my grandfather originally intended, to bring order to the galaxy. With Palpatine's death, it can be done...

....

Rey's Pov...

The first deck we come out to is crawling with stormtroopers. They shoot their blasters at us, and Kylo jumps in front of me to deflect most of the shots with his lightsaber, though one shot knicks my left shoulder. I let out a gasp, and would have fallen if master Kenobi didn't catch me.

I clutch my shoulder, and curse inwardly at my lack of focus. I force all of my inner emotions out of my mind and focus on the mission: sabotaging the control center.

I blast some of the stormtroopers, and Force choke the rest to death. We press on, following Sir Petrov Ren's directions. I hate that these First Order bases are polished labyrinths, essentially. Ugh, why can't they plan their buildings in a more orderly fashion?! We push through, killing every stormtrooper and officer we come across, my mind focused now solely on the mission.

Sir Petrov says something to Kylo in a fluid language I can't pick up, and he nods his head. "We have to split up here," He translates for everyone's benefit.

"We will disable the control panels," Master Luke volunteers. Kenobi nods his head in agreement. "You guys confront the Emperor. I would do it, but his Force lightning torture broke my mind last time. May the Force be with you all."

It is on the tip of my tongue to say something, or hug him goodbye, but Luke nods his head.

"It's okay, Rey. I know." He steps forward and hugs me, and he whispers in my ear, "Take care also of your little one." He steps away from me, and I have to clear my head of what Luke just said.

"What did he say to you?" Kylo asks, his tone curious.

I smile and shake my head. "Later, if we make it out of this." He nods his head, and lets it go for now. I get my head back in the game, and the Ren Knight leads us to an elevator, and we get in, punching the button for the top level.

My mind is reeling from what Luke told me. _It's impossible, I can't possibly be pregnant..._ I think back to when Kylo came back to the fore, when I did for that matter. No, it is possible. I only recently received the birth blocker shot. I realize that I'm pacing, and stop. The door suddenly halts, and we all ignite our lightsaber as it opens.

The praetorian guards come at us all at once, and there is no more time to think. My world becomes only my purple cross guard lightsaber in my hands as I go back to back with Kylo. The Ren Knight is shielding us both, his whip making sharp snaps as it strikes into armor and flesh. We beat back the guards, and enter a completely blood red room.

I am reminded of Snoke's audience chamber, only there was more black in his design scheme. Still, the dread I feel is threatening to overwhelm my senses and distract me from my mission. On purpose from Palpatine to set us off, I'm sure, but I can't let it get to me. We stride towards the throne, but I see Lady Charlotte stride forward, a red lightsaber in her hands. She points the laser sword in my direction, a cold look in her blue eyes.

"So, we meet again, bitch," Charlotte says, and glances at the two Ren Knights. "I was told to make your death quick, and was given the honor of using His Grace's lightsaber to kill you especially."

I nod to Kylo, and he inclines his head. Charlotte laughs bitterly. "Ah, love. How...cute. Well, it seems we fight for the same thing."

We circle one another. "You're no Jedi, Charlotte," I say quietly, "And I can feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate and join us. We can you show the ways of the Force, the right way."

"Too late."

Charlotte makes her move and comes for my head. I whip my lightsaber up just in time, and duck out of the way. _She moves well for an untrained fighter,_ I think. We face off, parrying and blocking, but as we go downstairs, her foot slips, and I slice her left hand off. Charlotte screams, and cradles her hand. I tap into the darkside energy coursing through me, and take her head off with a single slice. I reach down to take Palpatine's lightsaber.

I can see Kylo and Sir Petrov engaged in a heavy battle with six praetorian guards, so no one but me has noticed Palpatine rise from his black throne, and come to face me down. I smile sardonically, and ignite his lightsaber, holding two weapons in each hand.

I feel redness form behind my eyes as I deflect his Force lightning blasts, and whirl the lightsabers rhythmically, then I know no more of what else my body is doing until it is done...

....

Kylo's Pov...

The last guards lay at our feet, and when I find Rey, I see her dueling with two lightsabers in her hands, one hers, one a red that has to be Palpatine's. Part of his lightning strikes reach her, and the red lightsaber flies into his hands.

I jump in, and when Rey glances at me, I see the yellow in her eyes, and know that the darkside of the Force has taken hold in her. I know from experience that it is a blackout, caused from too much of the darkness of the Force coursing through you. We all face off against Darth Sidious, and he is fast, deadly fast. The part of me that still idolizes my grandfather cannot help but be impressed by this Sith's Lord's skills.

Finally, Rey moves in to his left side where Palpatine is not guarding and slices him in half. She spits in his face, and then summons fire with the Force and eviscerates the Emperor's body.

I go to her, and shake her shoulders. "Rey," No response. Her flames gutter out, and then I try her full name, "Reyna."

Her Sith yellow eyes look up, and then she blinks. Her eyes turn hazel again, and she looks up at me, and begins to hyperventilate.

"Wha...Kylo, what the...Did we, you know, kill Palpatine?" She asks, confused.

Sir Petrov looks at her, and asks me, "Blackout?" I nod. "Okay, you know what to do." I groan inwardly. _Yes, unfortunately, I do know what to do, I've been through enough of them to know that the Force possessed me to the point where whole villages were smoking ruins around me when I regained my senses._

I take off my mask, and tilt Rey's chin to meet my eyes. "Rey, look at me. Now."

"Did I...Did I really kill the Emperor?" She asks weakly. "How I just kill a Sith Lord like that without the training?! I saw red, and now...what did I _do_ , Kylo?"

"You tapped deep into the darkside. I had to call you Reyna to snap you back to awareness."

Rey is staring at the cremated ashes that was Darth Sidious. She picks up the lightsaber, and she says, "It...it is responding to my energy."

"It shifted its loyalty to you, because you defeated its owner in combat," I answer. "Kneel."

"Why?"

"Because I'm knighting you," I explain, and take Palpatine's lightsaber from her.

She obeys and kneels. I ignite the lightsaber and see that the laser is still red. I lightly touch her shoulders with the tip of it and say formally, "Rey Solo, because of your courageous act of defeating a Sith Lord in single combat, you are now worthy to become a Knight of Ren. Do you swear to uphold the creeds of the Order, to only take the lives of your enemies and those of your Lord?"

"I do."

"Arise Lady Reyna Ren." I take out a dagger and cut her hand and mine. "One blood, one order, one brotherhood. Repeat it." Rey repeats it.

"That hurt, you cutting me," She says, unwrapping one of her arm wraps to tie it around her hand. "Why did you knight me, oh, wise Lord Ren?"

"Because it is part of the tenets of my order to gain as many worthy Sith warriors to the ranks. Sir Petrov and I will walk you through the actual creeds later. You could have refused, you know."

Rey shrugs her shoulders. "What's one more vow between us? I'm already your wife. Besides, this puts us on more equal footing, something I have always wanted."

"Good, that was my intent." I bow, and offer her red lightsaber to her. She takes it, and curtsies. "Now, let's get out of here, I sense this place will come down soon..."


	29. Chapter 29

Rey's Pov...

No sooner had Kylo knighted me a Knight of Ren, and explained that I basically allowed the Force to possess me in order for me to defeat Emperor Palpatine, that I felt the base shift under our feet. Kylo and I share a look, and we take each other's hands and start running.

We get into the elevator and when we get back to the level we entered the base in, we see Luke running behind us, green lightsaber ignited.

Twenty stormtroopers way lay us, and I murmur, "Fuck this." I tap into the Force and blast the stormtroopers with purple lightning. Two of the stormtroopers continue to shoot at us, but Luke deflects the blasts, and redirects the blasts to kill them. I notice that master Kenobi is not with Luke and I start to ask, but he shakes his head sadly.

"Oh. Let's get the hell out of here, then," I say.

Sir Petrov comes running with Sir Dameron slicing up the last stormtrooper on our tails with his sword. We locate the main entrance and after some searching we find our ship in the underbrush.

I hop into the cockpit and start the take off sequence, glad that Lady Reyna's presence in my mind hasn't taken away my other skills. Kylo hops into the co-pilot seat, and helps get the cruiser into space.

Tie fighters are taking off around us, and the ground below us looks like it's imploding, rather than exploding.

We finally get the ship into the outer atmosphere, and I order, "Okay, punch it."

The ship jumps into hyperspace, and it pushes me back into my chair with the force of the recoil. Kylo takes off his helmet, and shakes out his dark brown hair.

"We need to talk about earlier," He says seriously. "Before the battle. Luke said something to you, and you deflected my question when I asked you what he said. I want to know why."

I look around us, and shake my head. "Not here. Put us on auto pilot, and we can talk in our quarters." He flips the switch, and he locks the door behind us.

I sit on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. "Your uncle simply told me to look after my 'little one.' "

"You took the shot, that would make that impossible," He says, looking at me, thunderstruck. "Unless it failed, or..."

"Yeah, exactly. The night we came back," I tap my temple to illustrate. "We weren't exactly being safe in that tub, and the bed later."

Kylo grins at the memory, and kneels at my feet. "I know, but you remember that before the exile we planned on kids? You were excited by the idea, I seem to recall."

"I know. I was just...with all that was going on, I thought you might get freaked out by the possibility," I say.

He kisses me, and then my hands. "I think I'm more concerned about the darkside of the Force controlling me like it did on the base than being pregnant, honestly..."

....

Kylo's Pov...

"That was Reyna, not you, my love," I say carefully. "I'm more angry at my uncle and your grandfather erasing our memories and creating these two personalities than anything else. Their lives were so complete, a whole childhood and teen years up until when we came back."

"I know. She really believed that Kenobi was her father," Rey says, shaking her head. "And I felt her darkness try very hard to erase me. I don't even know what she did to beat such a powerful Sith Lord. I remember killing Hux's lover, but nothing after that."

I go into detail about how gracefully she evaded Palpatine's Force lightning, and how she wielded two lightsabers with an agility I have rarely seen in any Jedi or Sith. "...I saw your eyes turn a blazing yellow and you wielded both fire and Force lightning equally. It was amazing to watch, honestly."

"But lightning is so advanced! Could it be possible that she came from deep into my psyche? If that is the case, it bothers me." She touched her flat stonach, before meeting my eyes again. "Is there any way to control that level of darkness?"

"I think you can," I assure her, sitting beside her and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "If I can control my own darkness, I know you can, Rey. Just know that if you went completely dark, you would be considered a Sith Lord. I must admit that that side of me is drawn to you even more because of it."

A wicked gleam came into her eyes, and she smiled. "Oh, in what way?"

I laugh. "I think you know in what way," I wink.

She laughs, and stands. "As much as I want to jump your bones right now, I need to go check on everyone."

She made to leave, but I blocked her by crushing her lips with mine, and wrapping her legs around me. She kisses me back, our tongues battling one another as I drop her unceremoniously on the bed. I undress and use the Force to undress her.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask.

Rey shakes her head. "Good. Wasn't planning on it."

I tease and suckle her nipples until they are good and hard, then kiss and lick down her flat stomach and lick her navel briefly before circling her clit with my thumb, and grinning when Rey gasps. I dip two fingers into her, and begin pumping them fast.

"Kylo! Oh...yes...shit...don't stop." I continue to eat her out, and bury my tongue deep inside of her as she cums, screaming my name.

We kiss as I enter her, slowly at first, then we pick up a feverish pace, the bed squeaking hard beneath us. I turn her over, and take her from behind, licking along her neck and kissing her roughly as our movements become sloppy as we both climax. I moan as I cum inside her, and collapse from my release. I withdraw from Rey, and hold her in my arms as we both fall soundly asleep, utterly exhausted...


	30. Chapter 30

Rey's Pov...

Ten Years Later...

Without anyone left in charge of the First Order, the rest of the stormtroopers and officers had no choice but to surrender to us. A great party was thrown to celebrate our victory, and the formation of a successful treaty was signed that will ensure peace between the kingdoms and the galaxy. But I still mourn the Jedi master who raised me as his own daughter. Technically, he was my grandfather, and my parents had abandoned me on Jakku to die, but I see Ben Kenobi as my father.

Upon fleeing the destruction of the second Starkiller Base, we came back to a London in chaos. Stormtroopers and First Order officers were killing everyone in sight. This led to a five year war in which there were heavy casualties on both sides. Finally, every Earth kingdom agreed that it was in everyone's best interests to live together in harmony, and share the technologies the First Order and other systems have to offer.

I can only hope that it goes well for all of our sakes. I now sit in Whitehall palace's gardens, watching my son, Prince Richard play with my daughter Princess Leia. They look so much like me and Kylo it boggles my mind. In a certain light, the way my son smiles, or paces when he is nervous reminds me sharply of his father. Leia is all me, though, with dashes of her father, but I love both of my children regardless.

My ladies and I are embroidering in these gardens, enjoying the last warm English summer day before autumn settles in. Most of my ladies are engaged now, but when I offered to find a husband for Lady Phasma she laughed and said that she would always love her son's father General Hux, and no man could replace him in her heart.

"But you cannot pine for the dead, Phasma," I argued one morning. "I would think that he would want you to eventually move on."

Phasma sighs, and said, "Then you knew him not at all, madam. I remember...some things from before the exile, but I asked the Jedi's to retain the pleasant memories I had with Armitage. I know you think of him as your enemy still, Your Grace, but he had a kindness to him too."

"But Lady Charlotte...You feel no rancor towards her? You served as his assistant for years in the First Order," I said, as I picked my gown out for that day. "You still love him."

...

"Oh, no madam. He thought I was dead, and he favored blondes. She was beautiful and made him very happy. I cannot fault him for finding happiness with someone like that," Phasma explained, helping with my gown.

I think back on that conversation, and smile. I see Lady Muffin and Sir Pounce run into the gardens, and Leia picks up her ginger kitten and starts tying ribbons on her cat's tail. She comes up to me, holding her cat in her small ten year old arms, and says, "Mother look, does not Muffy look pretty now?"

"Yes, darling, she does. But I think Lady Muffin doesn't like them. You should untie them, and save them for your own hair," I say, smiling. "Where is your brother?"

"Climbing one of the apple trees," She says, stroking Muffin's fur, and untying the ribbons on her tail. "It's not fair that Richard gets to do all the fun stuff, because he's a boy. When can I train with a lightsaber?"

My eyes widen, and I scowl. Men and their idiotic notions about female propriety! "Lady Phasma, send Sir Dameron to us. I would speak with him to correct this oversight."

"Yes, Your Grace," Phasma says, getting up from the picnic blanket. She bobs a quick curtsy and leaves.

"Sit with me, Leia, darling. Alone."

My ladies scurry away like frightened hens at my firm voice. I pat an empty spot beside me, and she lets her cat wander off. "I am going to see to it that you know how to use a lightsaber. I find it disgraceful that you were not taught at the same time as your brother."

Leia frowns and shakes her head. "Yeah, and they won't even let me watch when you and father train. Richie says that it is impressive. That you use lightning with the Force. Is that true?!"

"Only sometimes, dear," I cuddle my daughter, grinning. "But that is an advanced skill. You are meditating daily, and moving things?"

Leia nods her head vigorously. I kiss her forehead. "Good. But you will be using practice sabers until you are ready to construct your own lightsaber. The practice saber won't cut you to pieces like a real one will, but it will shock you if the blade hits you. I want you to treat it like a real one. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother," Leia says, her dark brown curls bobbing as she nods. "I promise. Can I go play some more before my lessons?"

"Half an hour, no more."

I stand, dusting off my skirts of any grass that got on them. My daughter hugs my waist and gathers her skirts to run along the garden paths. I watch Richard chase her down the pathway, and see Sir Dameron come in, half out of armor with Phasma in tow. He must have just come from the training yard.

His armor creaks as he bows, and I gesture for him to sit on one of the pillows. Phasma takes another pillow, and continues to work on her embroidery.

"Why am I only now hearing that the Princess has received no lightsaber training, or sword training for that matter?" I ask sharply. "The Prince is already familiar with both weapons. Please answer me that."

"Well..." He rubs the back of his neck nervously, and cannot quite meet my eyes as he says, "Well...the council thought it was not proper for...a-a girl should know these things."

I try to calm my breathing as I can sense the redness creep behind my eyes, but I manage, just barely to hold it together.

"Not proper?" I repeat.

"Yes, Your Grace. They even went against the King in this...he has not been told either," Poe says hesitantly.

"My children are future Jedi's, as well as your future sovereigns," I say as calmly as possible. "The same rules do not apply. Period. The Princess will be trained with a lightsaber starting tomorrow. If I have to take time out of my day to do it, I _will_ , and believe me, that won't sit well with the King. I want her to also have other weapons training. There may come a time when even ladies have to fight for their country, and I will not hold my daughter from learning whatever skill she wishes based off of her sex."

"But...But her hands!"

I laugh. "So, she will get calluses. Big deal. I'm not ordering you to turn her into a knight but she needs to be able to defend herself in a fight. Speaking of which, where is the King?"

"In a privy council meeting. Shall I send him to you, after?" He asks.

"Yes. You may go, and confer with the Ren Knights on what her curriculum should be." I give a wave of dismissal, and Phasma is looking at me with a glint in her eye. I laugh, and ask her what is on her mind.

"Nothing, madam," She laughs, "Just that I'm happy you are tearing down these restrictions placed on women. She will be a formidable woman, like you, Your Grace."

"Thank you, my lady," I say, patting her hand. "I almost expected you to side with Poe on this one."

"As one of the few female stormtroopers that enjoyed a high position in the First Order, I will always support our sex's rise to an equal footing with men," She winks.

"Thank you." The sun is beginning to set in the sky, and we head inside. At dinner, I tell Kylo what our daughter told me earlier. He was not pleased, but he laughed when I ordered Poe to have the Princess trained alongside her brother.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," He jokes. "Are you about ready to train?"

"Any chance to wear pants is a win win in my book."

"And what of...the questioning? Will we be doing any of that?" He asks, winking slyly. My breath hitches at that. I kiss him, and nibble his lower lip, and nod in the affirmative. "Good. I had thought you were tired after those meetings earlier."

"Oh, I'm always up for kicking your butt. I'm the only one who keeps you humble," I say, socking his arm playfully. "Right after dinner."

"Hmm...We'll see about that..."

...

We eat dinner, and I go to change into my black robes that are almost identical to Kylo's. I also put on my mask, which is like his as well, but has a more feminine vine pattern on the front of it. I always walk alone to these training sessions, not because I am trying to hide, but because people are genuinely intimidated by the mask and black robes. Good. I don't want my people to get too comfortable around two gray Jedi's ruling them with a just hand.

It is dark by the time I get to the training yard, and both of my children there, guarded by the forty Ren Knights who remained loyal to us. Leia's eyes are wide as saucers when she sees me in my mask, dressed like all of these Knights. I go to my children, and take off my mask.

"You look scary, mother," Leia says, proudly. "Are you really going to fight father?"

"It's only training, darling, you'll see." I wink. "How was your day, son?"

"Good. When can I look like a badass like you and father?" He asks happily.

"One day, if you decide to join the Order. Until then, train," Kylo says in his robotic voice. "Are you ready, Lady Ren?"

I put on my mask, and say, "For you, my Lord? Any time." He chuckles, and we circle each other.

I put our spectators out of my mind, and focus on finding weak points in Kylo's stance. I hate having an audience, because this is one of the few times we can flirt while training. But my children have to watch us both in action at some point, so oh well.

Kylo darts in, lightning quick, and I circle out of the way, and tap him with my purple saber. He blocks my next strike, and I parry his next move, and flip out of the way of his next. On and on we fight, drawing on both sides of the Force. Finally, we come to a draw as our sabers come with inches of our throats. Kylo nods his head, and turns off his red cross shaped lightsaber. I turn mine off as well, and clip it to my belt.

"We would have died together had this been a real fight, how poetic," He says, taking off his mask. I follow suit, and he kisses my gloved hand. "What do you say to that other matter when we get back?"

"Oh, yes. That does need to be taken care of, now doesn't it?" I ask.

Kylo grins slyly, and takes my hand in his. "Sir Erik, escort my children back to the palace. The Queen and I have an important matter that requires our immediate attention..."

....

"Yes, Lord Ren, Lady." He bows to us both, and we go to our chambers. Once we're inside, we do a mock interrogation where the end result is that the one being questioned ends up naked, and at the mercy of their questioners' desires. We each take a turn being restrained in the chair, and after my last turn, we take the 'questioning,' to the bed and make love the rest of the night. Afterwards, we fall asleep in each other's arms, satisfied. 

For the first time, I go to sleep, perfectly content. Whatever comes, I know that my husband will be by my side no matter what. I snuggle into his chest, my fingers laced with his callused ones, and sleep the sleep of one who has not a care in the world, and is at complete peace with all that is in the world...

The End


	31. Epilogue

Lady Reyna's Pov...

I feel the sand below me, but I'm too weak to stand. I don't know how long I have been in the ocean. I see a dark, foreboding castle in the distance, and I get up on shaky legs to head there. I stumble and nearly fall getting up the cliffs, but I make my way to the well fortified castle on the cliffs.

The drawbridge is down, and I am able to walk across easily to inside to the inner courtyard. Ben, my Prince, is here, I can feel his presence so keenly it almost hurts. Guards accost me, but I tell them who I am, and they let me into the throne room.

Ben was sitting on an elegant gold throne, dressed in a silver cotehardie, looking almost elfin in appearance.

I am so overwhelmed by seeing him again that I throw away all etiquette and run towards him. He meets me halfway, and crushes his mouth into mine, spinning me around the room, crying.

Our eyes meet, and he asks, "Have I strayed into a dream?"

"Nay, I am here."  
"Will you stay?"  
"Aye. Forever and always."

"Amen," Ben says, and sweeps me into his arms and carries me upstairs to be united forevermore in love...

The End


	32. Chapter 32

Rey's Pov...

Leia has been captured. Captured! It takes every ounce of self control I have not to break down in tears, and rip the sideboard to pieces. Lady Tansy was sent back to us safely enough, but as to where her cousin Charlotte went, she had no idea, only that 'the red haired knight,' seemed to favor her.

I wanted Kylo to be the one to comfort me, but it is Prince Ben. "I thought you killed Sir. Hux," I say after a long pause.

"I did, my lady," Ben says.

"What did he look like, Lady Tansy?" My father asks calmly.

"Tall, thin with broad shoulders, but pallid, and wearing a very fitted black suit of some kind. Her Grace tried to remain calm, she was so brave, so was Charlotte, but I have never been brave my lady. I was so scared when we took flight in that...that metal thing the knight commanded..and.."

Prince Ben is looking at me cluelessly, and I suddenly want Kylo back. "Describe it," I order, none too gently. Tansy shrinks from the authority in my voice, but it would have turned Kylo on, no doubt. Tansy describes a First Order cruiser and I curse.

"My lady!" Tansy shrieks, scared of me even more. "Such language is unbecoming of a lady."

"Uh huh. And after you were so conveniently returned to us, did you happen to find out just where General Hux took your cousin??" I ask. My father takes me aside and asks if frightening the girl will solve anything.

"No, but she is the only trace to Leia," I reply. I hate being in such a damnable passive role, and Ben is not helping matters by coddling me. "..I would prefer to get results than wait for the silly fool to work up the courage to give us the intel we need."

"Very well, but go softly with her. Read her mind as gently as you can," My father says soothingly.

"Fine." I go to Ben, and ask, "Can you read minds with the Force? If not, I need Kylo here, he is an expert." Prince Ben instructs Tansy to sit across from him, and he lifts his hand, using the Force to probe her mind.

Ben shakes his head after a time, and explains, "It perhaps would have been easier to have Kylo question her, he understands this world more than I ever could."

I groan inwardly. "What did her mind reveal? I don't care if it makes sense to you or not."

"She apparently went on something called a Finalizer, and she was separated from Lady Charlotte then," Prince Ben says. "The place was massive with black shiny floors, lighted walls, and stars by the score outside of the windows. Men in white and black armor were walking the halls with other men in black uniforms. She saw a big blue sphere in one of the windows, and metallic men walking the halls as well. It honestly makes no sense what she was able to see."

I look at my father*, and he nods. Thank God, he still remembers, though I suspect he would love nothing more than to forget about his past.

*--Rey means her grandfather when she speaks of Kenobi, but Lady Reyna believes him to be her Lord father...

"Did Tansy see where Her Grace was taken?" Luke says. He seems to be lost in thought, but I know he has a scheme cooking in his head.

"No, they kept her aboard the smaller cruiser," Ben says. "From what I could sense, neither lady knows where they took my mother. I suspect nowhere good."

"If Emperor Palpatine _did_ survive the destruction of the second Death Star, he will do everything he can to win this time," Luke says. Ben is asking a million questions now, but I give a loud whistle. The three men turn to look at me.

"The Queen was taken as bait to trap us, and I suspect that Lady Charlotte is being indoctrinated into the First Order's way of thinking," I say firmly. "Hux may return her to us, or he may not. He may, if assured of her loyalty to him, even send her to us to gain intel on us, or the King."

"Are you sure about that?" Kylo asks. "His job was everything to him when he served under Snoke. He doesn't strike me as a particularly lusty guy, Rey. From all the archives of the Empire, nothing was reported of Palpatine surviving, and I've checked thoroughly once I learned that Darth Vader was my grandfather, believe me."

"You two will have to save--"

My father is about to say when a messenger bursts through the door and announces that King Hannibal has arrived. I look to Kylo, Luke, and Ben Kenobi, and we're all thinking the same thing: If Han knows about the Queen, we just might have a chance of rescuing both captives at last...


	33. Chapter 33

Prince Ben's Pov...

_I dreamed of the girl. Every damned night, for a year it has been thus. I enter the castle as my father's men are laying siege to it. We have our mock fight, the girl and I. I use the Force to put her to sleep so I can question her later in the royal dungeon. I carry her to our command tents, I lay her down on my own bed, and as I am being called by Sir Hux to flank the enemy, I kiss the girl's forehead before leaving...._

I am left with these questions:

_Who the hell is she?_

_How can she manipulate the Force to ignite a sword?_

And the most important question: _Why am I inexplicably drawn to her?_

....

Rey's Pov...

Knocking...Loud and persistent on my door. I rolled on my side, and groaned. I heard the curtains around my bed being tied back, and the sunlight comes flooding in, making me bury my head in my soft down filled pillows.

"Get _up_ , my lady!" I hear Lady Phasma shout, none too kindly. "Up, this instant! You are being summoned to your Lord father's chambers."

My father is Lord Ben Kenobi, Earl of Essex. He is an important noble in his own right, but because of our family's suspected involvement in the plot of the Skywalkers to usurp the crown from King Hannibal Solo, our fortunes have fallen as a result. We still have fine things, and all of the creature comforts of a castle and the servants to care for such a large establishment, but I fear that that won't last much longer if the king decides to humiliate us further.

I fear what this summons will entail. Nothing good for me, I know. I use the chamber pot, and get out of bed to bathe and get ready to meet my father.

My ladies are chattering away like hens, and I am halfway through my bath when I exclaim, "Will somebody _please_ inform me as to what has put all of you into such a state?!"

"A ball, madam, a ball with masks," Lady Rose, a somewhat heavy, sallow complected girl with short frizzy black hair says happily. "I hear the Prince himself will be present."

I roll my eyes and get out of the copper tub. I am dried off, and have my under things put on. "Why, perchance, would the Prince attend such an event with us there?" I ask Lady Phasma. "I hear he makes excuses at Whitehall every time the King arranges balls and pageants to not attend. Plus, I did not recall our family was so honored."

Phasma stiffens at the mention of the scandal, "You..are well informed, my lady. But I know not what all your lord father has to tell you this morning."

 _Liar!_ I want to scream. But I don't want to be kept locked in my room since the last time I lost my patience. A new dress has been laid on my bed, and I don't like it one bit; not because it isn't pretty, but because I know my father cannot afford a new gown for me. The dress is midnight blue velvet with rich black lace along the sleeves and a silver under skirt to match it. It is also of the latest fashion, and comes with a simple black lace mask to wear at the ball.

My ladies lace me into the gown, and when I'm properly dressed I take a look in the mirror. I look like a Princess! A small smile touches my face as I twirl in it briefly, and smooth down my stiff stomacher that shapes my torso into the fashionable conical shape. I put on a black French hood, and choose simple diamonds for jewelry.

My usually chatty ladies are quiet as I make my way to my father's chambers. When we get there, two guards admit me, and I walk in without my ladies. My father's chambers are ornate, spacious, with gilt edged mirrors, rich tapestries adorning the walls, and two huge roaring fireplaces at either ends of the room. My father is sitting at his desk, chatting with an older gentleman who is clearly a lord in his manner and bearing, but has recently fallen on tough times, if his clothes are anything to judge by.

The older gentleman notices me first, and rises to a bow. He is wearing a travel stained cloak that used to be black, over a wrinkled green doublet and brown breeches.

I curtsy, not knowing what else to do, and the man turns to my father and says, "So, this is the girl?"

"My daughter, Reyna," My father introduces curtly. "Although, I have failed to detect any currents of the Force running through her."

The man circles me, studying me, and lifts his hand almost as if he's going to touch my cheek, and closes his eyes for several minutes. I feel...strange, like small needles are slowly working their way behind my eyes, and I start to cry from the pain.

Finally, the mental needles go away, and I nearly faint from them. My father gestures to a nearby servant, and a chair is brought to me. I get into the chair on shaky legs, and water is brought to me.

"Well!" My father snaps, "What exactly did you find probing Rey's mind so cruelly?!"

A small smile wreaths the gentleman's face as he says, "She dreams of my nephew, my lord. This plot could very well work in our favor."

My father scoffs, "I would rather wed her to that wastrel friend of his...what is his name?"

"Alester Huxley," The man replies. "A most disagreeable sort, but from a good family all the same."

"You aim too high, Your Grace," My father grumbles. "T'would be safer to join Reyna to one not so infused with the Force, if what you say is the truth."

I have no idea what is going on, all I know is that somehow my future is being decided, and I have no say in it whatsoever. The gentleman then turns to me and asks, "My Lady Reyna, how stand your views to be married?"

"It is an honor that I dream not of, sir," I say. I want to stay quiet, as I have been taught, but the man gestures for me to continue, so I do, "For, how can one such find true happiness with one just met at the aisle? I would rather remain an old maid, or veil myself in sanctity if such sad fate befell me."

"Rey..you overstep," My father warns, but the gentleman claps his hands, and laughs.

"Yes, I think you should chance meet him, this night," The man agrees. "Tis' only fair. If nothing comes of their meeting, you may wed Lady Reyna to whichever lords come courting, Lord Kenobi. However, if I observe what are the tell tale signs of a bond forming, I shall needs continue _my_ plans to bring us both to favor again."

"Very well, Lord Skywalker," My father says resignedly, "Observe them, but if nothing else comes of this plan, me and mine shall have nothing more to do with your schemes."

"Agreed," Lord Skywalker says. They shake hands, and Skywalker turns to me, and bows, smiling. "Lady Reyna."

So that was Luke Skywalker, Duke of Sussex! Why would a known enemy of the crown come to us? I watch the duke leave, and my father lets out a pent up breath. I can no longer take it any more, I _have_ to know what is going on!

"Father, what was that about? What did...what did he _do_ to me earlier?" I demand.

At first, I don't think he is going to answer me, but then he steeples his hands and sighs, "Reyna, I have been consorting with Lord Skywalker in order to regain favor with the crown for neigh on five years, because I too can use the Force."

"Jedi's are witches, father! Of the worst kind!" I argue, "The things they can do...'tis unnatural, the church teaches. How can he think that we have anything to do with such devilry?"

My father rubs at his eyes, and says wearily, "Because, when I was a very young man, I taught the Prince's grandfather. He fell to the Sith, or dark Jedi's, until Lord Skywalker brought him to the light again. I made a vow after my failure to keep Lord Anakin from the dark side, that I would not train another generation of Jedi again. I wed your mother Lady Carolyn, a woman I knew to have nothing of the Force in her, and thought I had not passed on the Force. I was wrong."

"But...But I have done nothing unusual...and...and I attend Mass every Sunday," I say.

"And yet you have dreamed things that have come to pass," My father says, nodding. My eyes widen in understanding. It was true that I sometimes dreamed of things that came to pass, but I never spoke of it to anyone but my principal lady in waiting Gwen Phasma. I see my father stretch out his hand, and I feel those...needles in my mind again briefly.

"Is this every night you see him?"  
"I...I never see his face, but yes."

"And you always ignite the sword?"

"Yes, but he bats it aside like a sparring blade, and knocks me out...somehow. I wake up after that," I explain. The mental needles retract, and my father nods sadly.

"The battle surging around you appears to be a metaphor," He says thoughtfully, "But the future is always in motion, remember that, Rey. But it is clear that Prince Ben will play a key role in your future, that much is certain."

"Lord Skywalker said something about an audience."

"Ah, yes. He did. Well, there is a good chance you will meet him at the ball tonight. I am told that the King is forcing him to attend, due to his anger regarding the Prince's lack of interest in the affairs of the court, save the privy counsel."

"He sounds...grim, father," I say, and my father laughs, which shocks me. "Oh! I only meant he seems overtly serious."

"As are you at times, child. Now, go and make the necessary preparations," My father says, dismissing me.

I bob a curtsy, and leave. My ladies are all starved for news, but I only tell them to go about their duties.

I change into a simple gray brocade gown, and order that my ball gown is cleaned and pressed. Then I go to my lessons, eat brunch, and work on my embroidery before I am to get ready for the masquerade ball.

When I finally do get ready, and put my midnight blue gown back on, I am surprised at how many butterflies are circling in my stomach.

What if I behave badly? What if I trip on my dance partner's feet? What if...what...what if! I cannot think of such things now, I have to behave well at this ball, or...no, I won't think of that grim possibility...


End file.
